Storm Riders
by Emom
Summary: Everyone has secrets. As our boys face life and death, who will let their secret go and who will take it to the grave?
1. Chapter 1

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"The more you leave out, the more you highlight what you leave in."  
― Henry Green

 _A/N Thank you for those joining me on my next journey with the boys. Hotshow sent me some ideas and asked me to build a story around them. She has patiently waited for my muse to return from the beach and be ready to write again. Hope you enjoy this next adventure and please send me your thoughts so I know you're out there lol._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1_

"Well, I'll be. Never thought I'd see the day that John Gage would have sold his Rover." Chet stood out in the back parking lot of the station and eyed the new pickup truck that occupied the Rover's space now. "Is the world coming to an end?"

Johnny ignored the twitching mustache standing across from him. "Well, sometimes things change Chet. It's no big deal." He stood next to the Chevy like a proud father, his hand running across the slick candy apple red hood.

Roy just shook his head, puzzled at the surprise that had presented itself to the shift on this chilly southern California morning. One thing he knew for sure and that was his partner had been out of character for the last four months. "No big deal huh? Why do I have the feeling this is just the beginning of a long story?" He said with hesitation as he mentally tried to calculate how the shift ahead of them was heading.

Johnny glanced over at his partner, immediately finding the blue inquisitive eyes just waiting for him to spill details about what brought about such a drastic and sudden decision. Quickly, he darted his eyes and smile back to Marco, who was still mumbling something in Spanish that resembled a soft cooing to the all terrain tires that were brand new.

"Don't act like I lack the ability to let something go. I mean, yea, the Rover was great, but it was time for a change. I've had this all week and it's great." Johnny knew perfectly well that trading the Rover was just the tip of the iceberg of changes and it was taking everything he had to not spill the beans until the time was right. Driving the truck to work had no longer been avoidable, once the Rover was sold, and now he was going to have to be extra careful.

"Wow, nice truck John," Hank said as he wandered out the back bay door in search of his missing crew. "I can't believe you let that old Rover go. You plan on moving to the mountains now and leaving us?"

Johnny hung his head down. How in the world could these guys know him that well? Well, he knew why, but still. "Can't a guy buy something new _without_ it being a life changing event? Look, I wanted something different. Why is that such a big deal?"

Roy tucked his hands in his pockets and walked past him into the bay. "Oh, it's a big deal."

Johnny sighed. This was going to be harder than he had planned.

"Can you still get the Rover back if you change your mind?" Mike asked, leaning into the cab to check out the interior, already loving the new dials and gauges.

"Why would I want it back? This baby is great. Four by four, all terrain, great towing ability, new rebuilt V-8 engine."

"Did a national disaster happen to wipe all the roads and interstates in those ten miles between your apartment and the station?" Chet chided him.

Johnny just scowled his brow down. "Hilarious Chet. I drive a lot of places outside the city and you know that."

Chet looked over to Marco. "Fishing. He's talking about fishing. The noise from that thing would scare any fish in a ten-mile radius away."

"You want to talk about scary vehicles?" Johnny said pointing to Chet's dilapidated van.

Chet furrowed his brow at Johnny. "I'll have you know that's a classic, Gage."

Marco chuckled. "That's not what you called it last week when we had to push it to the gas station."

Mike snickered.

"Shut up Marco. Everyone knows a classic is sometimes temperamental. That's what gives them their charm."

Johnny just raised his eyebrows with a grin.

"Alright," Hank quickly interrupted them. "Roll call in five."

It only took seconds for the crew to hurry to the locker room and change out of their street clothes. Roy slipped on his blue shirt and watched Johnny move slowly and as one with medical training might even describe as carefully.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just had a busy weekend and I'm a little sore." He tucked his shirt in and headed out into the bay.

"Well, C-shift had eleven runs, so we need to head to Rampart for supplies this morning," Roy told him as they lined up with the others.

"That's fine, I just need a little bit of coffee to get me going today," he answered, yet not making contact with the eyes that were still scrutinizing him.

After getting their shift assignments and being updated on the mandatory training coming in a couple of weeks everyone headed to the kitchen for coffee. Roy took his cup and sat at the table, opening up the newspaper for a brief look as he waited for his partner. Marco was already busy prowling the cabinets, checking for dinner supplies and making a list of shopping items as Chet read the morning classifieds to Henry, who was draped across his lap.

"Three years old, up to date on shots, house trained," he read. "I don't know Henry, she sounds pretty hot, buddy. You might not want to pass this one up."

"Chet, are you still trying to set Henry up on a date?" Hank said, shaking his head as he sipped his own coffee.

"Now, Cap, there's nothing wrong with a little companionship, even if you are a dog." Chet put the paper down beside them and rubbed Henry's head. "Just ask Johnny, he can tell you from experience."

Johnny just glared at him. "Learned all I needed to know by asking your dates, Chet."

"Har Har," Chet growled back. He reached over and patted Henry's head again. "I just figure he's lonely when we're out on runs."

Hank sat forward. "We are _not_ getting another dog." He shook his head. It was like leaving kids at home to come to work with more kids sometimes. "One is plenty and besides, I don't think I could take two of Henry."

Henry rolled over, his ears flopping upside down on the couch.

"Now look, Cap, you hurt his feelings," Chet whined.

Mike shook his head. "How can you tell?"

Roy agreed with Mike. "I'm not convinced anything can hurt Henry's feelings."

"Chet, I think you have to be conscious more than an hour a day to have feelings," Mike said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy watched Johnny stretch his arms above his head, push his shoulders back and arch his back, twisting until the pop and resulting groan was audible. The moment Johnny realized he was being watched he relaxed and leaned against the counter again. It was getting harder for Roy to keep quiet. This was the sixth time in as many weeks that Johnny had come to work with visible injuries of some variety. He'd caught sight of bruises, ace wraps, cold packs, aspirin taking and extra hot showers. Sitting on the sidelines was taking everything he had to not demand to know what was going on with his best friend. His questions, inquiries, and non-insistent probing had gotten him nowhere. Johnny was being very tight lipped and his concern was growing.

"Come on Grandpa Jones, let's get those supplies," Roy told him.

* * *

In the squad, Johnny stayed quiet. They'd been friends and partners long enough for him to know that Roy was already tuned into the fact that something was up. He had never been good at keeping secrets from the man who was as much his brother as he was a best friend. It was just that he wasn't ready to answer the questions that Roy was going to be asking soon.

"Nice truck," Roy said casually.

He couldn't help but smile. "She is nice isn't she?"

"Seems to have a lot of power for driving around in the city."

"No, not really. It does have potential, but it can be driven anywhere. Just think how nice it will be to have the room to stow camping stuff next time we head out."

Roy glanced back over to him, impervious to the attempt at distraction. "The kids have been asking to see ya since you've been so busy on all our days off recently. Maybe, you can come show it off to them this weekend."

Johnny heard the underlying prod about his lengthy absence from hanging out with the DeSoto's. It wasn't unusual for him to join his second family for a weekend cookout, or baseball game, but recently he'd been busy on most days off.

"I miss seeing them too. I'm just not sure about this weekend; I've got plans so it'll just depend on how much I can get done."

Roy tried to sound upbeat and helpful. "If there's anything I can help out with, you know where to find me."

Johnny smiled back at him. "Yea, I know thanks. I should be caught up soon and, well, I'll have more free time." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked back out the front window. It was just too easy to talk to Roy, too easy to let things slip past.

Roy looked ahead. It was now confirmed, at least in his own mind. Something was going on with Johnny and he was working hard at keeping it a secret. The question was, how hard should he push to get him to talk and should he even try?

**** _Squad 51, man down, Victoria Park, 419 East, 192nd, time-out 0910_ *****

Roy turned into the park entrance and readily located the crowd that had already gathered next to the street. A quick exchange between the medics reminded themselves that the saying was usually true, crowds gather around trouble. And this crowd was growing quickly. As soon as the squad came to a halt both men hit the ground, grabbed the boxes then pushed their way through the mumbling group to find the victim.

Most rescues are predictable in their carry out and outcomes, with protocols to follow and anticipated complications. What this call brought entered the smaller percentage of the unexpected and it wasn't a promising way to start a long shift. The first thing they saw was where a car had apparently crossed the road, jumped the curb and hit a tree, landing perpendicular to the main street. Then their eyes tracked to find the man who was trapped in-between the car and the tree.

A young man ran up to them. "I tried to stop it, but I couldn't!"

Johnny looked back to the car. "We've got to get this car moved. I need you to back it up."

"I'm not the driver!" The man yelled at him.

He turned to the crowd. "Where's the driver?"

A woman stepped forward and shook her head. "He is the driver."

Johnny stepped up next to the car to find a large black dog barking at them. He pointed to the canine. "The dog drove the car?"

The woman shrugged. "It came from that driveway across the road, straight down and into the tree. No one was in the car except the dog."

The dog had both paws on the steering wheel and continued to incessantly bark at the crowd around him, his agitation was unmistakable.

"Johnny," Roy called out. "He's wedged in here tight, I can't budge him. We have to move the car."

Johnny looked up noting the man was unconscious, slumped over on the hood, and the look in Roy's eyes told him that their time was limited. He reached for the handle and even though it was unlocked, the dog growling and bearing his teeth was enough to make him withdraw his hand. He pointed to the other side.

"Let's see if we can push it back," Johnny called over to Roy.

Roy moved to the passenger side and with full effort they attempted to move the vehicle, but it wouldn't budge an inch, the tall cement curb locking it into place.

"I can't get in that car without having my arm taken off and with the way that dog is acting I really don't want it loose in the crowd."

Roy shook his head. "He's pinned tight, here at the waist, pulse is 50, respiration's ten and labored. We've got to get this pressure off him and fast."

A quick glance and Johnny could see how the car had jumped the curb, forcing its tires over the concrete border and then deep into the sandy other side.

"The engine can move it back," Johnny thought. "But, we have to wait for them to get here."

Again Roy shook his head. "He doesn't have that much time, but put the call in while we try and figure something out."

"What can I help you with?"

Roy wiped the sweat off his face as Vince approached them. "We need to get that dog out of the car so we can move it. Any ideas?"

Inside the car, the dog was going ballistic with the increasing activity around him. Behind them, Johnny approached carrying a fire extinguisher and a backboard.

"What if we trap him in the backseat with this?"

"That might just work," Roy said with a new found hope as his own anxiety rose for the patient he was helpless to treat at the moment.

"I guess it means I'm the lion tamer today," he said with a crooked smile.

"Just be careful. The way he's foaming at the mouth he could have rabies."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Great, that'd be my luck."

Vince directed everyone near the scene to move way back just in case the dog managed to get loose from the car. Johnny approached the driver's door as Vince circled to the passenger door.

"Slide the board in from your side first, I'll use the extinguisher to force him into the backseat, then we can block him back there."

Vince nodded at the plan.

The dog was already at Johnny's window, pressing on it with his feet now, growling, fogging up the glass with its hot panting. Johnny tapped on the window, calling to the dog and working to keep its attention on him. On the other side of the car, Vince gently opened his door while the dog was focused on Johnny and slid the backboard into the crack. That redirected the dog's attention and he began attacking the board, sinking his teeth into it, the massive jaws clamping deep into the wood. Johnny took advantage of that distraction and opened his door just enough to fit the extinguisher hose inside and begin to spray the dog, frightening it and directing it away from them. With a little manipulation, they were able to push him into the backseat and Vince quickly pushed the board across, blocking the dog behind them.

The dog now cowered in the back seat, shocked by the cold blast and no longer challenging the presence of the equipment. Vince moved into the car to hold the board up firmly as Johnny jumped behind the wheel, cranked it and with a nod from Roy he placed it in reverse. To his left the engine had arrived and the crew was now running towards them. Johnny's gentle pressure on the gas confirmed that the wheels were locked behind the concrete barrier. He was afraid to try harder and risk rocking the car harder into the victim.

"Cap," Roy called out. "We've got to push this car back."

Hank motioned for the others to join Roy near the front of the car, positioning on both sides. With everyone in position Johnny pressed on the gas as they pushed and lifted, giving the car the ability to come up over the curb again and move on the road. The maneuver worked as Johnny watched Roy and Chet catch the man before he fell and lower him to the ground. However, the landing thud of the car had renewed the trapped dog's agitation. His powerful lunge towards Johnny's neck was faster than Vince's ability to apply his full body weight to the board and hold him back.

Roy lowered the limp man to the ground. A rapid assessment revealed his worse fears; he was now in full cardiac arrest. Directing Chet to begin compressions and Marco to get the oxygen tanks he opened up the radio link to Rampart for meds and fluids. However, it was the cry out from Johnny that sent a cold chill down his spine.

"CAPP!"

Hank was instantly at the driver's door pulling it open. Vince had managed to pin the dog at the neck with the end of the board, up against the side window, but its claws were dug into Johnny's back and neck. With one motion, Hank yanked the door open and pulled Johnny out by the collar of his shirt causing him to land with a thud on the pavement.

"Get out of there Vince!" Hank called out.

The warning wasn't necessary. As soon as Johnny was free Vince came out the side door, leaving the board behind and closing the dog back up in the car alone. Hank helped Johnny regain his footing as he stumbled around, still moving backward from the car. Once on his feet Hank whipped the medic around to face him and met the frantic brown eyes.

"Are you okay?!"

Johnny was reaching up, pawing at his shoulders trying to assess his own injuries. His skin was burning where the scratches had broken the skin.

"Did you get bitten?" Hanks concern was at peak now.

Johnny shook his head. "I don't, I don't think so. I think just scratched up." He looked over to Roy and turned to join him.

"Oh, no you don't," Hank stopped him. "You get these cleaned up right now." Hank motioned over to Mike. "Mike, can you grab the first aid kit?"

"Sure Cap," he said with a nod then jogged over to the squad for the box.

Only after cleaning the wounds and applying bandages did Hank let Johnny join Roy in packing the patient up for Rampart. Roy's job had been to stay focused on his patient, managing the code and getting him stabilized, but it didn't lessen his concern and guilt for Johnny's exposure to the rabid appearing dog.

"Animal control is on the way," Vince told Hank. "He'll be tested right away."

Hank watched with concern as Johnny climbed into the squad. "Thanks, Vince." He could only pray that first aid was all that John would need.

Johnny sat on the exam table and pulled his shirt off.

"Who have you been fighting?" Dixie said, eyeing the bruises on his shoulder, back and side.

Johnny stretched to see them. "Oh, those are old." He glanced from her to the ever watchful eyes of Roy. "I've been working around my place." He prayed she would take the hint.

Kelly Brackett palpated the side bruise. "Not bothering you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. That one's from last week." Johnny chuckled. "Guess I'm better at rescue work than repairs."

"Didn't know working around your place could be so dangerous Johnny. Maybe, you should take it easy for a while," Dixie chided him.

"Oh, it's fine. You know me, Dix, I like helping out and keeping busy." His eyes widened at her in a silent _stop it_. "What about the scratches doc?"

Kel inspected them carefully. "I don't see any penetration marks like a bite, just scratches. We'll test the dog to be on the safe side though. I'm going to give you an antibiotic just as preventative, and I want you to keep those wounds clean and see me after your shift is over."

Johnny slid his shirt back on, making sure to not look back at Roy. "Sure thing doc." He was grateful when Roy followed Kel back out into the hallway though he didn't want to imagine what they were discussing. No doubt it was about him. Looking up he watched Dixie silently draw up the antibiotic injection and turn to him.

"Arm?"

"You know better than that," she smiled at him.

He slid off the table and proceeded to lower his trousers at the hip for her. "You take way too much pleasure in this Dixie."

The jab was quick and he turned around to buckle back up and tuck his shirt in. She was staring at him.

"What?"

"Exactly how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Dix, don't start okay? It's been a bad morning already." He knew what she was going to say, he'd already heard it several times before.

"Johnny, you know I care about you and seeing you constantly beat up is making me hurt too. When are you going to tell Roy?" Her eyes caressed him with genuine concern. "You know he'd be there to help you in a heartbeat."

"And that's why I can't tell him yet. Not yet Dix, I just need a little more time," his voice pleaded with her to hold his secret for a while longer.

She shook her head. "It's not my place to tell John Gage, but if you don't let those bruises heal before getting new ones I'm going to sing like a canary."

He smiled. "We'll, I do love to hear you sing, but let me pick the song this time."

She winked at him. "You better take care of yourself." She grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If not, I think you may wind up giving your partner a heart attack."

Now, he was shaking his head. "He can read me like a damn book. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him off."

"That means it's about time then."

"I know. Thanks, Dix."

The ride back to the station was quiet and Johnny wasn't sure which thing Roy was most upset by, the truck, the dog, the bites or the bruises. Whichever, it really didn't matter; there was no mistaking how upset his partner was at the moment.

"Boy, that was a crazy call huh?"

Roy didn't say anything and the silence was deafening.

* * *

*** _LA to Squad 51_ ***

"51," Johnny replied.

"You are 10-8. Report to quarters."

Johnny shot a look over to Roy. "51," Johnny replied to base then sat back. "Wonder what this is about?"

"I think it's about a senior medic who's in that proverbial hot water," Roy quietly replied.

* * *

"Take a seat gentlemen," Hank greeted them.

Both men pulled up chairs and sat in silence.

"Mind telling me exactly what happened out there?"

It was rare that either man faced the wrath of their Captain, but it was obvious he was upset at how the call had gone.

Roy slid forward in his chair. "I take full responsibility, Cap."

"Wait now, responsibility for what? It was my idea," Johnny jumped in.

"I know, but I shouldn't have let you get in that situation to begin with."

Johnny pointed into the air. "That man was dying Roy, we both agreed the engine wouldn't make it in time and we had to try something."

Roy was getting frustrated now. "And closing you up in a car with a mad dog wasn't the answer, that thing could have..," he paused.

"But, he didn't. Now look, Roy, I knew what I was doing and I took the risk, so did Vince. And look, I'm here and I'm fine."

"You're covered in maul marks from a possibly rabid dog; I don't call that fine Johnny."

Hank sat back listening, waiting until he needed to intervene.

Johnny waved him off. "I'm not covered, I have four scratches and even Brackett said there were no bite marks."

Roy pushed back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair before looking back up at his best friend and partner. "You scared the hell out of me out there Johnny."

Johnny almost smiled. "We did what we had to do to save the patient, just like we always do Roy. I'm okay. It rattled me, I'll admit that, but I'm okay."

They both turned to Hank in anticipation for being chewed out.

"Well, glad that's settled. Now, my question. Dr. Brackett called concerned about your exam John. Did you get any of those bruises on the job?"

Johnny was shocked. "No, Cap, no, those are from stuff I'm doing around my place. I've not gotten hurt on the job."

"Because if you're hurt on the job I need to know, it's regulation and it's important that we follow through to make sure you're not seriously injured."

"Cap, they're not from the job, I promise. I'm just apparently a really bad handyman."

Hank stood up, prompting them to do the same. "Okay. The matter is settled. Report back available to dispatch."

Hank returned to paperwork, which only increased four-fold with a Code I during a run as the other two moved out into the bay.

"Johnny," Roy said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"If there's something going on, outside work, that you need help with, you know you can come to me right?"

Johnny knew the question wasn't about helping fix broken faucets. Roy was now officially concerned that he was in some form of danger at home. He wanted to tell him what was going on, but he wasn't ready yet. For now, he just had to convince his friend that everything was okay.

"I know that, but everything's good. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

He is the happiest, be he king or peasant, who finds peace in his home. ~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

 _A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the wonderful support and encouragement. I loved all the suggestions and ideas that have you already thinking! Thank you to all my guest reviewers for taking the time to leave me a note, it is much appreciated and thank you to those who leave me editing comments or correction. I also appreciate the help in improving my story._

* * *

Chapter 2

Johnny pulled his truck into a parking space at the apartments, making sure he had plenty of room since this seemed like driving a tank compared to the Rover. Hauling his tired bones up the stairs took more effort than usual with a constant grumbling under his breath about ten runs and then ending the shift with a three-hour chemical fire. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he was beat. His jacket was tossed onto the couch as he went straight to the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, pulling off the cap to take a quick expiration date sniff. It took a little digging through a nearby box to find a glass, but he eagerly filled it with the cold liquid, drinking it down in one long, slow breath.

"Maybe I'm getting to old for this," he chuckled to himself, and then shrugged. "Too late now."

Sitting down in the pathetic old recliner he reached over and turned on the blinking answering machine. There were five messages. The first was from Joanne inviting him to dinner tonight, two were from Dwyer about switching a shift, and two were calls about his plans for the day.

"Hey Johnny, this is Maryann. I know you weren't expecting to come out today, but we are short handed and could really use some help. Let me know if you can come and feel free to bring friends with you. We're even having a cookout at seven that you are welcome to join us. Talk to you soon."

Johnny smiled. Even though he had just recently met her, he really liked Maryann. Going out to her place hadn't been in his plans today, but it was really hard to turn down such a sweet lady. He then listened to the last message.

"Hey man, it's Bobby. That new one isn't coming until Sunday, so take today off and I'll need you here around noon on Sunday instead. Let me know if you can't so I can put some calls out. Just giving you first dibs. Call me back."

So his plans just changed for the day. Yes, his life had become infinitely more complicated over the last few months and he had definitely learned to become more flexible with scheduling. There was a lot to do and only one of him, so there was no reason to get upset. It was much easier to just go with the flow these days. Right now that flow was forcing him out of the chair to make his way to the bedroom and find a towel. He made the shower hot enough to melt his skin, but it felt too good to even consider turning it down. The scalding water massaged his bruises into submission, making him think that getting through the day might actually be possible now. Once finished he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom where the next challenge was to figure out where he might have shoved his favorite jeans.

Several boxes later, in fresh jeans, a black t-shirt and his cowboy boots he was ready to go. A quick finger comb of his wet, messy hair was enough to satisfy him in the mirror, along with admiring his belt buckle. The oval, pewter, Native American buckle had inlaid turquoise stones with a center larger one which depicted a hand-painted pony on it. He had gotten it from his grandfather many years before and just recently had discovered it again while rummaging through stored stuff. He knew it wasn't an expensive piece of work, but it was invaluable to him as it reminded him of so many great memories. With a last swoop to pick up his truck keys and grab his backpack he headed out the door to embrace what the day had to offer him.

* * *

Roy pushed the last bites of waffle around on his plate, randomly stabbing them in frustration and oblivious to the fact that Joanne was watching him like a hawk.

"I swear, you're worse than the kids sometimes," she said shaking her head, taking the plate out from under him as he tried to stab the same piece for the tenth time. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

He leaned back in the chair and sipped his coffee. "Johnny showed up to work all bruised up again."

Joanne put the plate in the sink and turned around, her demeanor now serious. "Was he okay?"

"Yea, luckily he started the day with a trip to Rampart so Brackett could check him out." He sat up straight again and set his cup down. "I don't know Jo, I don't know what's going on with him and he just won't talk about it."

She leaned on the table next to him. "I know its hard honey, but Johnny's not a kid. He's a grown man and if he's not ready to talk about it then we have to respect his wishes."

"How long am I supposed to watch this happening to him and just let it go? Until it might be to late?"

She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Roy, he's not Chris."

Roy looked up sharply at her. "I know he's not Chris."

Taking his hand into hers, she softened her voice. "Johnny's family and we love him. Just keep letting him know you're there for him and we'll see how it goes. It's probably just something he wants to figure out on his own and he knows where to find us if he really needs us."

He gently pulled on her wrist and helped her slide into his lap. "Thank you, baby. You always know how to keep me grounded."

She kissed his forehead. "Always." Standing back up she smiled again. "I invited him to dinner, maybe he'll come this time."

"Doubt it; he said he had plans all day today. Out somewhere in that new truck of his."

She froze. "What?"

He raised his brow. "Yep, he sold the Rover and got a pick-up truck."

Her jaw clamped down tight. "This is getting serious, Roy DeSoto. This boy and I are going to have a talk very soon, whether he likes it or not." She whipped around to start washing the dishes leaving Roy with a smile on his face.

Johnny facing the wrath of Joanne? He didn't have a chance.

* * *

Johnny pulled off the interstate and headed East into Silverado. The small town just south of Los Angeles was known for its affluent neighborhoods and sprawling estates. However, just past them, past the first mountain ridge and near the river, the country spread out in the valley until you came to a tiny township called Sierra Grand. If you blinked twice, you might miss it. It hugged the Lone Pine River with buildings nestled on both sides, under the shade of a thick pine and cedar grove of trees. On the West side stood a local grocery store, the post office, and numerous local businesses. The East side held the community school, a local church, the Sheriff's office and Station 128. Lone Pine snaked through the entire valley, criss-crossing the road in many places and was known for its fishing, hiking trails and secret swim spots. Station 128 was a double bay station with no paramedic services. The nearby helipad, located on the school parking lot, was used for emergency transports to the local medical center which was in Silverado.

He stayed on the west side and followed the main road through the beautiful valley floor, hugging the river to his right and the Santa Anna Mountains to his left. Soon he turned down a small dirt road and followed it until it led him under a large wooden arch which read Whispering Pines Ranch. It didn't take long to see the sprawling ranch ahead and his first stop was at the large iron gate. He hopped out of the truck, opened the gate and proceeded to drive through before jumping out and securing the gate back. Ahead of him was a large white farmhouse, wrapped with a wide porch, standing three stories tall and sporting a new green tin roof. Large oak, California pines, and willows provided shade around the house where flowers bloomed and dotted the approaching sidewalk. To the right there was a large traditional red barn and stable sitting beside a white fenced riding ring. Beyond that were acres of pasture land fenced with white wood planks that every time just took his breath away.

As soon as he pulled up next to the barn a woman came walking out of the barn to greet him. She was in her thirties, tall, with long brown hair that was covered by a cowboy hat.

"Johnny! I'm so glad you could make it."

He slid out of the truck and accepted her warm hug. "Now, Maryann, how could a fellow resist such an offer?"

She laughed. "Oh, just wait until you see what we need done today, you might want to go back home."

He chuckled and patted his chest. "Bring it, I'm ready to go."

He followed her into the riding arena then through to the barn. Inside the expansive building, there were two rows of horse stalls, ten on each side, complete with a tack room, cleaning room, office, kitchen, and storage area. Above the stalls were half floors that held hay bales and extra feed.

"Everyone got tied up today and it's just me and you."

Johnny nodded. "Guess we better get started then, huh?"

She readily agreed and headed in the opposite direction of him, towards the office. Johnny went straight to the feed room. He'd only started working at the ranch a couple of weeks ago, but the routine was simple and repetitive. He pulled out the stack of buckets and set them on the ground, one labeled for each horse. Right now there were only eight in the barn, the rest were in the pastures. Scoops of feed, along with supplements were added to each bucket, based on individual needs of the horse. A bucket was then placed in each stall, where an eager and hungry animal was ready and waiting, the rest would go out to the pasture.

"Easy there Sunshine, it's coming," he told the palomino that nudged against his back until he moved out of the way. A gentle stroke alone his nose calmed the horse who then rubbed against his chest. "I don't think you ever feel full do you?"

The pony whinnied at him in answer.

"Okay, fine, here you go."

"Oh, Johnny," Maryann called down to him. "Hold off on feeding Molly, Kimberly is coming in just a few minutes."

"Sure thing."

"You heard the boss lady," he told the brown spotted pony in the next stall. "You get to have fun first, then dinner." He leaned outside the stall. "Do you want me to tack her up?"

"That would be great thanks," she called back.

After gathering the tack Johnny brushed her down, cleaned her hooves and saddled her up. The saddle was different than anything he had ever seen before. It was a smaller seat with a high cushioned back and safety buckles along the side and the middle. It would be just right for the child coming.

Whispering Pines was a unique ranch with horses trained for special needs children. They were gentle, patient, easy going and perfect for therapeutic riding lessons. This particular saddle helped secure the child comfortably and safely. Johnny had only been around for a couple of the children coming in for lessons, but he was seriously impressed with the work that Maryann did with them. She and her husband had bought the ranch soon after their youngest daughter had been born with a spinal birth defect. MaryAnn was a physical therapist and her husband Nicholas was a vet that specialized in Equine Medicine. Together they had created this safe haven for children to come and interact with these gentle giants, forming bonds that were difficult for even professionals to explain.

He had even met Kimberly once before. The five-year old with cerebral palsy always had a smile on her face, especially when placed upon her favorite four legged friend, Molly. By the time he had Molly ready for her lesson time, Johnny had heard the car pull up. Kimberly's father carried her into the barn and as soon as she saw Molly she was clapping her hands and squealing with excitement.

Johnny watched as Maryann secured her in the saddle and when ready he led the pony out into the ring. He held onto the reins as Maryann walked right beside the little girl, talking to her and helping her position her hands and legs comfortably. Her hands were constantly putting gentle pressure on the small, frail legs while massaging the joints. Johnny looked back several times, to make sure the pace was okay and couldn't help but smile at the beaming joy on Kimberly and her father's face. With so many daily challenges the family must face, Johnny knew this was a bright spot in their week. Maryann monitored her closely and stopped the ride when she felt she was getting tired. Too much of a good thing would just put a damper on the experience and it was important to send her home in good shape. With a wave goodbye, Johnny led Molly back to her stall and untacked her, brushed her down and gave her the evening meal.

"I'm going to start turning them out Johnny if you can get started on the stalls."

"Sure thing."

Mucking stalls wasn't a fun part of the day, but even then he couldn't complain a bit. The manual labor felt good and being a part of these magnificent creatures's day meant a lot to him. Three wheel barrels full of muck later he put away the pick and tossed out new hay.

Looking up he saw her coming in holding her arm carefully. His medic instinct kicked in immediately watching her body language and expression.

"What happened?" Reaching out he took her arm and saw the large, quickly forming bruise on her forearm.

"Oh, that Sheila. I just can't figure her out. I had to pull her off training last week and thought some down time would sort her out." She grimaced as he examined her arm. "But, I guess not."

"Well, the skin's not broken and the bone feels okay too. I think you're just going to have a nasty bruise there for a few days."

"Yea, I believe so too. Thanks Johnny for looking at it. I'll get some ice and put on it." She turned to the small kitchen and scooped some ice into a small bag. After grabbing a couple of cups, she returned to Johnny, who had returned to the stalls.

"Here," she called to him and offered him a tall glass of fresh lemonade.

"Thanks. Ice helping?"

"I'll live," she laughed. "It goes with the territory when you decide to live somewhere like this.

"Tell me about it," he smirked.

"It's all worth it in the end though. Even when you have to deal with complicated creatures."

He looked back down the hall and out to the pasture. "Well, difficult creatures come with two legs too."

This time she smirked. "Tell me about it."

They both laughed knowing each dealt with difficult humans in their jobs. The he grew serious again.

"What about Sheila? What'll you do with her if she can't work with the kids?"

Maryann tusked her tongue. "It's such a shame. I really thought she had potential, but she just won't settle down. She's too skittish and untrusting. I'll have to sell her."

Johnny thought for a minute. "Do you mind if I look at her?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, just be careful of her. She's the solid black mare with the purple halter hanging on the gate, out in the right sided pasture."

Johnny nodded and set down his lemonade before taking long strides past the empty stalls and out into the warm sunshine. Just outside the barn he reached over and picked up a folding chair and took it with him. He climbed over the first fence and strode through the knee-high wheat grass, letting his hand run across the top of it without even realizing what he was doing. The sounds of the peaceful country settled into his brain. The couple owned about ten horses, but they boarded at least fifteen more, which meant they dotted the landscape in front of him like a painting. When he reached the second fence, he realized that Sheila had been misbehaved enough to be sectioned off from everyone else and now stood in the middle of the area, glaring at him.

"Easy there girl," he spoke softly and moved slower now. "I'm Johnny and I'm new here so we've not met yet." He slid the chair under the fence then climbed over to pick it up again. Sheila turned and went to the farthest fence line, about one hundred yards away from him. He ignored her and opened up the chair and sat down with his back right at the fence. Then he crossed his legs and waited.

After about ten minutes, Sheila began to move closer to him, cautiously, but obviously interested in this being that had planted himself in her territory. Johnny remained still, kept his body language relaxed and continued to wait. In another five minutes, she was within ten to fifteen feet and just watching him right back, her head high and ears pushed back. Her distrust was yelling at him full force. He just stayed still. Soon her head lowered as she relaxed, her ears moved to a normal position and very slowly he held out his arm. He kept it in the air, palm up. Sheila moved up closer until her nose was able to sniff his hand, the warm breath on his fingers making him smile at her. When he lowered his arm, she moved closer, now seeming much less concerned with his presence. Again he raised his hand and she allowed it to brush against her.

The trust was beginning.

"I think you're going to be just fine here," he told her.

When he stood up, he didn't touch her but allowed her to approach him first and she didn't resist the first stroke along her withers. His hand firm but gentle as it felt the outline of her muscles. Behind him, Maryann stood and watched in amazement. She was afraid to speak and break the spell that seemed to be happening between Johnny and the untrusting steed. When he turned around to see her, the smile on his face reached his eyes.

"She'll be a great horse." He said proudly as his hand moved up her neck and through her mane. "It'll just take working with her daily to build up her trust. Was she a rescue horse?"

She nodded. "We don't really know anything about her. She was found at an abandoned foreclosed farm and put up for auction. Nicholas got her as a throw in when he bought the grey pony last month."

"Has she ever been saddled?" Johnny stroked her neck as he talked. Her head turned to nuzzle him.

"David said she saddled just fine, but got antsy when he mounted. Only took about sixty seconds for him to get bucked off."

Johnny raised his brows. "I don't get the impression that David has worked with horses a lot."

She agreed. "No, he hasn't. We didn't hire him to work with the horses in the beginning. He's been the all around ranch hand for a couple of years now, but just recently has started to participate in their training."

He reached down and closed up the chair, sliding it back to the other side to her. With his foot propped up on the bottom rail, he leaned on the fence. "Well, I'd be happy to work with her if you want me too."

Maryann laughed when Sheila stood right behind Johnny, waiting for him. "I think she's picked who she's going to trust. Where did you learn to work with horses that way?"

He turned back around, lowered his arms and watched her walk closer to him, waiting a few seconds before talking to her and stroking her nose. "I grew up on my grandfather's farm. We had horses, cows, goats and chickens. It's a method passed down in my culture of working with horses in a gentle way, to gain their trust. If you get their trust, you have the loyalty forever."

She shook her head again. "It's amazing. This is the first time I can honestly say I have even really liked her."

He chuckled. "And I'm sure she could sense it too. I have to work tomorrow, but I'll come by on Sunday and I'll start showing you the techniques."

"That would be wonderful Johnny."

"Well, bye girl. You did really well on lesson one. Next we'll see if you'll share your space here with me even more."

Back at the barn she passed him a check for the day. "You're a hard worker Johnny and a real natural at all this. I really appreciate you being able to help out today. I know you have so much of your own to do."

"I'm happy to help out."

"Can you stay for the cookout?"

"I really appreciate the invite, but I've got my own place to get settled for the night and I'm back at work tomorrow."

"We'll miss you, but we certainly understand. Nicholas is out at the Weber's dealing with a birthing cow," she laughed. "I might be cooking for just me tonight."

"Well, hope he's home soon. And take care of that arm too. If it gives you any problems just check with your doctor."

"I will thanks. I could get used to having our own personal medic on site," she laughed.

"Like I said, happy to help out. But, I think if you don't need me anymore I'll head on out."

"No, we're tucked in for the night. Thanks. See you Sunday?"

He smiled back. "You can count on it."

* * *

Johnny put the truck into park and scooped up his stack of mail and backpack before sliding out. His weary body marched up the stairs and unlocked the door, tossing everything in his arms onto the nearby small table before locking up for the night. His boots came off right away, sitting on a mat by the door. Digging into the back of the fridge he found one last beer, popped the top off and headed into the living room. He switched on the TV and then planted on the comfortable couch just as his stomach grumbled about the lack of food for most of the day. With a glance to the kitchen he surmised there really wasn't enough to pull a meal together and at this point he had no intentions of going out for anything.

"Maybe I should have stayed for that cookout," he chuckled to himself.

After a few minutes of flipping channels and finding nothing worth his attention he slipped through the kitchen and out to the back porch. The lounge chair had new cushions and he melted into them as he watched the sunset blend into oranges, pinks and purples on the horizon. He had been working hard, harder than he would have guessed four months ago, but he knew the decisions had been the right ones. And right now, sitting here, he couldn't imagine anything being better than this. It was also then that he knew it was about time to share his personal revelations with his friends and family.

He was finally home.

* * *

 _A/N: There will be OC's in this story along the way. Please don't assume relationships until they are revealed. Remember...secrets ;_


	3. Chapter 3

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

Let us endeavor to live so that when we come to die even the undertaker will be sorry. ~Mark Twain

 _A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been working killer hours and it's hard on the muse. So, once I started this became a longer chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my readers and those who leave me notes along the way. Your encouragement keeps me inspired :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Roy sat at the table and watched his partner fastidiously. Granted he did start the shift with an expectation that trouble was ahead, complete with an injured and distant partner. What he found was the complete opposite, and more than surprising. Johnny was in a good mood, like an exuberant, joyfully happy, bounce around the dayroom like a puppy mood. Roy pressed his eyebrows together.

"What's made you so happy, win the Publisher's Clearinghouse sweepstakes?"

Johnny laughed out loud as he pulled out a chair and sat down with a bowl full of potatoes to peel. "Man, I wish!" His eyes brightened. "I mean, could you imagine that? They could show up at my door anytime!" He started working on the potatoes. Inwardly he smiled, boy what he could do with that money now.

"Still haven't answered my question."

Johnny looked up and assessed the troubled blue eyes staring back at him. "Things are just going well I guess, you know, kinda coming together finally."

Roy released a breath and felt some tension leave his shoulders. "Must have been a good Friday off."

He grinned. "It was a great Friday. Remind me to tell you about Sheila." He froze when he realized the slip. It was far to easy to talk to Roy. What if he wasn't ready yet? But, there was something weary in Roy's expression that made him want to reassure his friend. The returning smirk on Roy's face was the perfect response.

"Sheila from Pediatrics?"

Johnny looked up and sighed out loud at Chet's hovering form over his shoulder.

"Cause she's totally out of your league, Gage," Chet added, digging in just a little bit deeper.

He scoffed back to him. "First of all she is not out of my league Chet, and I've never even asked her out. I'm talking about a different Sheila since you're so damn nosy about everything."

Chet pulled up a chair right next to Johnny and leaned in closer. "Oh really, so tell us more Johnny boy. Who is this mystery woman?" He looked to Roy, "Bet she's a dog since he's been hiding her."

A quick glance over to Roy let Johnny know that he was just as curious as Chet, just not as pushy, instead waiting quietly for the scoop. Johnny decided to give it to them.

"No, no, she's not a dog at all, not by a long shot." He kept peeling potatoes.

Chet waited as long as he could, which wasn't very long at all. "And?!"

Johnny held his smirk in. "Well, she's tall, has long black hair, big brown eyes and great legs." He smiled to himself. "Yea, really great legs."

"Where'd you meet this one?" Roy asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"I was helping a friend out and she was there, so you know me, I introduced myself."

"And she didn't run in the other direction?"

Johnny chuckled. "Well, actually Chet, she did, at first. But, you know it's hard to stay away from the Gage charms for very long."

Chet laughed. "Gage charms? Was that before or after you stumbled over your own feet and got all bruised up?"

Johnny caught the subtle flinch from Roy. "Sheila has nothing to do with that and I told you, I'm working around my place." He tried to sound convincing because it still didn't sit well with him to lie to his friends, especially Roy.

"So, when do we get to meet this Sheila?" Chet poked at him, refusing to let him stay off the topic for too long.

"Maybe soon, she's shy around strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Chet protested, letting the subtle hurt linger in his tone.

"Well, you're definitely strange," Mike mumbled as he wandered through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Funny Mike, really hilarious!" He refocused his attention. "Come on Johnny, when can we meet her?"

He shrugged as he tossed another potato into the bowl. "I don't know Chet, soon okay?"

Chet shook his head. "Secrets, this boy is keeping secrets from us Roy and somebody has to get to the bottom of it." He stood up and sauntered out into the bay.

Johnny risked a look to Roy to find him looking concerned again. So much for smoothing things out.

********* SQUAD 51, MAN WITH POSSIBLE HEART ATTACK, 252 COOPER DRIVE, CROSS STREET MAYFLOWER, TIME OUT 1538**********

* * *

The ride was quiet, and although it normally is, this was back to that awkward silence filled with unfinished discussions hanging in the air.

"There," Roy said as he pulled into the driveway.

Jumping out they quickly gathered the emergency boxes and oxygen then headed to the front door. Roy had to knock harder for a second time to be heard over the yelling that permeated from the inside. Finally, a woman answered the door looking completely flustered and more than a little angry.

"He's in here," she said as they followed her into the living room.

The young man, who appeared to be in his thirties was holding his chest and heaving with breath. Perspiration dampened his hairline and his eyes seemed frantic.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Roy asked as they crouched down next to him. Even though they were classic symptoms of a panic attack, he was concerned with the man's distress.

"Heart," he gasped, seeming unable to catch his breath.

"Nothing!" The woman behind him yelled, also appearing to be around his age. "He's a drama queen I tell you. All he had to do was cut the grass." She yelled at Johnny. "Cut the grass! That was it!"

Johnny nodded his head as he tried to get a pulse. "130 Roy."

Roy nodded as he mentally worked at putting the puzzle pieces together. "I'm going to get a blood pressure okay? Can you slow your breathing down for me?"

The man nodded, but his breathing didn't change.

Roy took the pressure twice before looking up to Johnny. "180 over 110." He looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"Stephen," he gasped out. "Please help me."

Roy's voice remained calm as Johnny was raising his shirt to put leads on. "Okay, Stephen. I need you to lie back for me and try to relax, okay?"

Again he nodded and turned to lay down on the couch.

"Do you have any history of heart problems?" Roy asked as he turned on the oxygen and pulled out the tubing.

The man shook his head.

"Heart trouble! Are you kidding me? There's nothing wrong with his heart!" The woman kept getting madder, if that was even possible. "He just doesn't want to cut the grass! I told him when we bought a house there would be a yard to take care of, but did he listen to me? Oh no, of course not!"

"Ma'am, his blood pressure is very high." Johnny tried to convey to her that they were taking this seriously and so should she.

She wasn't having any part of it. "Stephen, if you don't stop this nonsense right now I'm never speaking to you again!"

The man tried to raise up and Roy pushed on his shoulder before turning to her. "I need you to go call for an ambulance, please."

She grunted in frustration and headed to the kitchen grumbling about lazy men, grass too tall and drama. Roy focused on the monitor. "Sinus tachycardia."

Johnny put the call into Rampart.

"LR, 5mg Morphine now, 10-4 Rampart."

Roy had the oxygen on the patient as Johnny started the IV. "Stephen?"

Johnny knew that tone in his partner's voice. He looked up and watched as the patient's eyes glazed over and his breathing stilled. "Roy, he's gonna go out on us."

Roy placed his hand on the man's chest. "Respiratory arrest!" He reached over to grab the ambu resuscitator only to hear the heart monitor alarm next. "V-tach!"

Things moved rapidly then, with further reports to Rampart, drug orders, defibrillation twice and a living room floor littered with resuscitation debris. Once his heart was stabilized again and his breathing supported by Johnny and an esophageal airway they quickly loaded him onto the stretcher.

"I'll go in with him," Johnny said as he gathered up the boxes.

It was then that Roy realized the wife had never come back into the living room. Had she left? "Okay, I'm going to check on her, be right behind you."

As the ambulance pulled away, Roy went to the kitchen to find the woman crouched on the floor, her back to the wall as if she had slid down it and not moved again. She was pale and looked stunned.

"Mrs. Pommer?"

She didn't acknowledge him. He knelt down beside her and quietly put his fingers on her wrist to check her pulse. "Mrs. Pommer, can you hear me?"

She didn't make eye contact with him, her voice was small and shaky. "Is he dead?"

Roy knew she was in shock. "No, he's stable now and on the way to the hospital. Is there someone you can call to drive you? He'll be at Rampart Hospital."

"I'll drive."

Great, Roy thought, another accident waiting to happen. "I'd rather you not drive, you're too shaken up. Is there someone that can take you?"

She finally looked up. "Yea, uh, I can call my brother." She shook her head. "The kids are in school, what am I going to tell them?"

He slid a hand under her arm. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Nodding she pushed her back against the wall and stood back up as he guided her to a kitchen chair. The color was slowly returning to her face. "Are you going to be okay ma'am?"

She nodded. "I really thought he was faking it." Tears began to stream down her face.

"Well, having a heart attack at his age isn't very common, but it can still happen."

"Why, why him?"

"They'll take good care of him at Rampart and find out what happened."

After feeling assured that she wasn't going to pass out or get behind the wheel Roy headed out to join Johnny in the ER.

* * *

The men watched the brother enclose his arms around the wife as she sobbed into his chest. It was just as disquieting to them. Two more full cardiac arrests and they failed to save him on the last one.

"He was thirty-two," Roy said quietly. "They have three kids."

Johnny looked over to him and knew what was going through his friends mind. Their kids were the same age as Roy's. "Let's go partner."

In the squad Roy remained quiet.

Johnny looked out the side window. "We never know when it'll be our turn. I think we just have to live life as it comes. No regrets."

Roy nodded, but he couldn't have any idea how differently it affected Johnny from him.

* * *

Joanne ran the dust rag along the mantle, lifting each picture up as she came to it and smiling at all the memories they brought back. The TV played cartoons in the background as both kids were buried in a giant pile of Lincoln Logs.

"Mommy?"

She turned to Chris and was surprised at the distress on his face. "Yes honey, what's wrong?"

He looked down at the carpet and shuffled his feet.

"Chris, tell me what's wrong." He was the spitting image of his father and had his same mannerisms already.

He glanced over at Jenny, who was still playing.

"Is daddy mad at me?"

The question took her by surprise. She couldn't recall anything that had happened between Roy and his son. "What makes you think that sweetie?"

"I heard him talking about me and he sounded really mad at me."

Joanne's mind raced through the previous couple of days trying to figure out what her son was talking about. Then it hit her. She put the can of furniture polish and rag down, took his hand and guided him to the couch to sit down beside her.

"No honey, Daddy isn't mad at you about anything."

Chris didn't look reassured. "He seemed really mad at me."

She smiled warmly at him. "Daddy wasn't talking about you, he was talking about his brother."

"Daddy has a brother?"

Even though she, Roy and his brother had grown up together, he refused to talk about him. "Yes, his name was Christopher."

"Just like mine?"

"Sure was, in fact, you were named after your Uncle Christopher."

"Where is he now?"

She hid the sadness from her eyes. "Uncle Christopher died a long time ago. It was an accident, but sometimes it still makes your daddy sad that he's not here anymore. So, you heard him being frustrated, not angry, and not at you at all. Do you understand?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry that Uncle Chris isn't here anymore."

She pulled him into a big hug, her eyes watering with the knowledge of family memories that were no longer spoken of. "Me too honey, me too."

* * *

"So if Sheila calls you want me to take a message?" Chet prodded.

"She won't call." Johnny kept his face deadpan.

Chet continued to dry the dishes from dinner. "Well, it must not be that serious if she's not interested in calling you up."

"She doesn't have a phone." Johnny put the glasses away in the cabinet.

"Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age? What's wrong with her?" Chet was now thoroughly perplexed.

"Well, she just likes to live off the land, no technology, you know."

Chet shook his head. "There's something seriously wrong with that girl. I'm telling you right now Johnny, you need to steer clear of women like that. No phone. I mean, who doesn't have a phone these days?"

He looked into the distance and smiled. "But she's so amazing. I mean, she's strong and still so gentle. I could just spend all day with her."

Roy and Mike sat at the table listening.

"No phone? There's nothing to do but talk. I'm assuming she doesn't watch TV either."

Johnny looked incredulous. "Of course she doesn't watch TV, that would be ridiculous." He put the last glass away and sat at the table with the others.

"I don't know, she sounds kinda weird Johnny," Mike added.

"I mean, yeah, she's different, but that's what makes her special." He grinned. "And besides we have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Roy asked.

"Well, we both like the outdoors and we both like the mountains."

Chet turned around. "So she likes camping?"

"I don't know if she's been camping, but I'm sure she'd like it. Though she wouldn't stay in a tent."

"She'd just sleep on the ground?" Marco asked, now totally drawn into the conversation.

"No, not on the ground. I mean she wouldn't like the confines of a tent."

Now everyone was confused.

"I'm seeing her again on Sunday."

"Every day your off? It sounds serious," Roy said.

Johnny shook his head and got serious looking. "It is Roy. I mean, she's really amazing."

Roy shifted in his seat. They'd been down this path before, many times. "Just don't rush into something you'll regret later."

Johnny stood up and pushed his chair in. "I don't think I'll regret this at all."

**************STATION 51, MAN TRAPPED, 412 EAST CONCORD, CROSS STREET JILES, TIME OUT 2048********

* * *

Roy knew instantly there wasn't anything funny about the situation despite the fact they were surrounded by laughing spectators.

"It's burning my skin," the man cried out.

"Okay, try and keep calm while we figure out how to get this off of you," Johnny told him.

"Rampart, Squad 51," Roy called on the phone.

"Go ahead 51."

"Rampart, we have a male, 34 years of age. He is completely covered, head to toe in dry cement."

Johnny shook his head as Chet and Marco held the man upright, leaning against him the wall. He was spread eagle, covered in hardening cement.

"What were you trying to do man?" Chet asked him.

There were two eye holes and a mouth opening. That was the only visible skin.

"We were trying to make a mold for a statue. Look, it's hard to breath in here, can't you get me out of this?"

"Rampart, we are unable to obtain vital signs at this time. He is alert and oriented, complaining of his skin burning from the cement and difficulty breathing. Do you have any suggestions on how to get this off him?"

Joe Early came on the com. "51, soap and water."

"10-4 Rampart."

Roy stood up, Hank was right beside him. "Water Cap."

"Well, we have that. Mike, reel line buddy."

Roy joined Johnny and the others. He looked to the girlfriend. "We need lots of soap."

She laughed and nodded before running into the house.

"Wait," Johnny called out to her. "And vinegar, all you can get."

Roy looked at him with confusion.

"I've used it , uh, at the apartment." He shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. It'll work."

Mike brought the small hose over and began wetting down the living statue man. Using their gloved hands, the men began rubbing against the concrete as it slowly loosened and crumbled with the friction.

"You're lucky this isn't completely dry," Johnny told him.

When the wife returned, she had a small bottle of Vinegar for them. "My neighbor is bringing more."

Roy took it and poured some over the outstretched arm, rubbing hard. "I'm not sure this is helping much. I think the water is doing just as good. Mike, over here."

Johnny picked up the bottle and pour some down so it ran across his skin. "It'll help the irritation."

The stone man was grateful for anything that would help. For the next half hour, they continued to chip away at the encasement as more skin gradually appeared. The man was shivering from the cold water, his teeth chattering. Still he had no intentions of complaining seeing how grateful he was to feel fresh air again.

"That's it, no more modeling for you," he grumbled.

"Oh baby, don't give up on me yet," she cooed to him. "Practice makes perfect."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Let's focus on getting out of this first, before planning the next time."

As the skin was exposed, they could see it was very inflamed and chafed, even blistering in some areas. Johnny was very grateful that the man at least had the common sense to wear swim trucks.

"Ouch!" He yelped as Roy patted against the skin, trying to get the last of the residue off. "Easy man."

"It's probably going to take a couple more baths to get it all off. Are you still having any trouble breathing?"

He shook his head. "No, just my skin burns."

Roy wet a sterile burn sheet and placed it over the blistered areas before loading him onto the stretcher. "I'll go in."

* * *

"Concrete." Dixie couldn't image the scene.

"Yep," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, maybe they learned their lesson, unlike some other people." She eyed him closely.

"Aww come on Dix, don't start. Look, I'm okay, I'm good." He patted his chest then threw his arms out to his side.

"Just tell me you're done."

He looked sheepishly at her. "Almost."

"Almost? What exactly does almost mean John Gage?" Her tone hardened.

"One more, tomorrow, then I'm done. It's a big payout."

"And I'm sure a big payout means big danger." She wasn't letting him get away with it this easy.

"Not sure, I find out tomorrow."

Her features softened. "Be careful Johnny. Bobby just wants a job done, he doesn't care how." She still cursed the day that she put Johnny in contact with Bobby.

"I will Dix, I promise."

"And Roy?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm going to see if he'll come with me tomorrow."

She smiled right back and released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. It's about time."

"I know," he chuckled.

Roy joined them. "Ready?"

"Yep," Johnny said as he gathered up the supplies in his arms.

They rode quietly for a while, both tired from a long day.

"So now you're doing concrete work at the apartment?" Roy asked.

"Just some repairs, you know, patching up holes."

Then it was quiet again. It was driving Johnny nuts.

"So, uh, do you have any plans for the next couple of days?" He asked in the darkened cab.

Roy shrugged. "I don't think so. Joanne is taking the kids to see her sister. I was just going to do some yard work."

Johnny was starting to get excited now. "Well, I thought if you didn't have anything to do that I'd show you this cool fishing spot I've found. We could leave in the morning and come back on Monday."

"Sure."

Roy internally sighed a breath of relief, maybe with a little time away from work he could find out what was going on. Meanwhile, Johnny did an internal shout. He'd spent months keeping secrets from Roy and finally it was time to share some of them.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at nine," Johnny told him in the back parking lot.

"Wait, I thought you were seeing Sheila today," Chet asked him.

Johnny smiled. "Oh, I am. We're going fishing."

Chet furrowed his brow. "You mean you're taking a chick on the fishing trip too?"

"No, she'd be terrible at fishing. We'll stop and see her on the way."

"Must be serious if you're introducing her to Roy."

Johnny almost laughed at how somber Chet had become. "Oh, if only you knew Chet, if only you knew." He closed his truck door and cranked it up.

"I wanna know Johnny!"

He pulled away laughing at the very perplexed and unsatisfied lineman in his rear-view mirror. At his apartment, he quickly showered and changed clothes. Adrenaline coursed through him knowing how cathartic the day would be for him. Over the next hour, he packed the back of his truck with more boxes and covered them with a large tarp. Roy didn't need to see that part of his surprise just yet.

When he pulled up to Roy's house, the front door was already open as he set his backpack on the front porch and went back inside. Johnny felt a pang of guilt for not being honest right up front with Roy, but he needed to do this in his own time and way.

"This everything?" He asked as he picked up the backpack, bedroll, and fishing pole.

"I just need to grab my jacket, be right there."

Johnny quickly tucked the items under the tarp and hopped into the cab. Roy climbed in and buckled up.

"Nice."

Johnny grinned like a big kid. "Thanks."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise remember?" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah, great. I just love surprises."

He laughed. "Come on Roy, it's a beautiful day and we have two days off to enjoy it."

Roy smiled. "Yea, you're right and we haven't been fishing in a long time. I'm looking forward to it."

Pang. It would be fine, Roy would understand and forgive him.

As Johnny headed southeast, they got into deep conversations about Roy's remodeling ideas for the garage, what they planned for upcoming vacation time, and how hard it was to remove concrete from skin.

"So, I get to meet Sheila today?"

"Yea, I think you should meet her before the other guys. I mean, you know how they scare everyone off."

Roy chuckled. "Chet just tries too hard."

"Tries to cause havoc," Johnny protested.

"Dare I ask where we're going?" Roy watched as the town of Silverado passed them by.

Johnny kept driving until the valley was in front of them. "Almost there."

"Really nice out here," Roy commented as he watched the scenic landscape pass by.

"It sure is," Johnny agreed.

"Joanne and I looked out this way when we first got married."

"You did? What changed your mind?"

"The position didn't open up at 128, it was at 51 instead," he looked back with a smile. It was clear that he knew fate had been generous to him that day.

"Well, just shows that things do happen for a reason Roy. We might not understand it at the time, but it does."

Johnny pulled onto the dirt road then stopped at the gate to let himself in.

"She lives here?" Roy wasn't sure which took him off guard more, that Johnny knew the security code or the sprawling ranch that lay before them.

"Yea."

Roy stayed quiet as they parked by the barn and hopped out of the truck. Both men moved to the front of it and took in the view.

"Beautiful."

"That it is, partner." Johnny slapped him on the shoulder and headed towards the barn. "Come on let me show you around."

Once inside he stuck his head in the office door to find Maryann on the phone. Her expression lit up and she waved to him.

"Be right there Johnny."

Roy knew it was wrong, but he sized her up instantly. First, she was too old for him. And second, she did have a phone after all.

"This is her place. They have several of their own horses and then board a bunch more."

Maryann quickly joined them. "Sorry about that Johnny. New client coming in for camp next week." She looked to Roy and smiled.

"Roy, this is Maryann. Maryann, this is Roy, my partner at work."

She reached out and shook his hand with a big smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Roy. Johnny has told us lots about you. I'm so glad he finally brought you out to see the place. I bet this was a big surprise."

Roy was thoroughly confused. Not Sheila? "Yea, Johnny here seems full of surprises these days," Roy added with an eyebrow scold to Johnny.

The phone rang in the office again. "Show him around. Sheila's waiting on you and I've got two kids coming today. David's on the way, but do you mind tacking them up in a bit?"

Johnny nodded to her. "Sure thing."

"Maryann seems nice," Roy said, waiting for more information.

"She's great. Her and her husband own this place. It's a therapeutic riding farm. You know, where kids with handicaps come and ride as a type of therapy."

Roy was impressed, "Oh."

Johnny started walking, showing him the barn and it's many features. "She has individual appointments with children that come out for therapy on a regular basis. The new thing is they are going to hold a camp next week for the kids."

"And you help out?" Actually, it didn't surprise Roy, he could totally see Johnny working with children and horses.

"I mostly help out with the horses. Sometimes, I hold the lead rope and walk the horse when they are riding, but Maryann does all the physical therapy work with them."

"So, this is where you've been on your days off?"

"Pretty much, here and other things."

Soon they were walking outside the barn. Roy watched Johnny randomly pick up a chair and walk out toward the pastures. When they stopped at a white fence, Johnny turned to him.

"Roy, I'd like you to meet Sheila."

On the far side of the ring stood a black horse, staring at them. Roy almost laughed.

"Chet is going to kill you."

Johnny did laugh. "But, it's so much fun messing with him. Wait here."

Johnny climbed into the ring and walked to the center with his chair, opened it up and sat down.

"So, you are meeting Sheila."

Roy turned to find Maryann approaching him. "So it seems," he chuckled. "Johnny has the station convinced she's a strange girl with long legs and an aversion to watching TV."

Maryann chuckled. "Well, she does have great legs, but he's wrong on the TV. Sheila loves watching Lassie."

"Lassie?" Roy said though a grin. "Lassie."

"Maybe she wants to grow up and be a rescue horse," she laughed. "Johnny's got a real way with horses."

Roy watched the mare slowly approach the chair. "He doesn't ride her?"

"Oh no, she's been very ill-tempered and unpredictable. The seller told me she was ready to train, but she's been unmanageable. Johnny wanted to try and work with her before I threw in the towel and sold her."

They watched as she walked around him, sizing him up.

"His grandfather owned a farm, but I didn't know he was working with horses again."

"Yea, I heard his earlier experience of getting back into the saddle didn't go so well."

Roy chuckled at the memory. Johnny and his foam butt pillow. Poor guy didn't live that down for weeks. Then Roy understood.

"I'm glad he didn't stop trying."

"When you've not done it for a while it just takes conditioning. It's like riding a bike, you don't forget the skills, but your rear end will remind you how long it's been."

Sheila was now sniffing his hair. Johnny continued to ignore her.

"What's he doing?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He said he had to earn her trust before he could work with her. So I guess this is him winning her over."

Johnny looked at them and smiled as Sheila just stopped and stood next to him, her hind quarters relaxed as she propped on one leg.

"Good girl," he told her. "See, I'm not a scary thing." He held out his hand, away from her. She moseyed over to it and sniffed it then just waited for him. Slowly, he reached up and rubbed her nose, allowing her to back off if she needed too. But, she stayed there and let him touch her.

Standing up slowly he ran his hand down her neck and through her mane, no further, just the neck area. She stayed relaxed. After a while, he stopped and turned around, folding his chair. When he started walking to the fence, he could see Maryann's face just beaming with excitement.

Sheila was following him.

"You always did like the girls who follow you everywhere," Roy said.

He turned and stroked her neck and mane again, working his fingers through the longer hair, massaging her muscle lines. She leaned into his touch showing her pleasure and trust. Walking from the gate she followed him, as he circled, she circled. If he stopped, she stopped and waited. When he moved forward, she was right with him.

When he climbed back over the fence, she waited for him. "She's doing great. I think I can have her saddled again by the end of the week." He winked at her, "only this time she'll like it."

Back at the barn Roy watched as Johnny tacked up the next appointment horse, then waited outside the ring as Maryann worked the tight muscles on a smiling child. Johnny quietly talked to the horse, giving encouragement and praise as they walked. The mother beside the child was nearly in tears and smiling with so much pride. He was truly impressed. Watching Johnny he realized that his friend was in his element here. It was then that the painful realization hit him. Was Johnny more at home here that at the station? He seemed so relaxed, at ease and entirely comfortable with what he was doing. Was Johnny working up to telling Roy something that he might not be ready to hear?

After the appointment, Johnny rejoined Roy as another truck pulled up. A young Hispanic man jumped out and approached them.

"Johnny," he said with a grin. "How are you?"

"Good David, you?"

"Another day," he laughed.

"David, this is my partner at work, Roy. Roy, this is David. He's the ranch foreman. Anyone with questions goes to David here, he knows all the answers."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know about that, but we have enough work to keep us all busy that's for sure. You here to work today?"

"No, just came by to show Roy around."

"Okay, well thanks for helping her out the other day. My grandmother was sick and I needed to drive her to the doctor."

Johnny nodded. "No problem. I'm happy to help out when needed. Just give me a call."

"Sure will, thanks again."

After saying goodbyes, they loaded back up and headed to the next destination. Johnny had a noon appointment and it was only now that his anxiety was beginning to rise.

* * *

The ride was only about fifteen minutes from Whispering Pines Farm, on the other side of the river and deeper into the valley.

"Is this where we are fishing?" Roy asked as they went over the bridge.

"No. I mean we can fish here, there's some nice trout in there, but I have another place to show you. First I have one more stop to make."

Johnny wasn't nervous about the job he had to do. However, he was anxious as hell about how Roy would react to it. It might be okay or things could get complicated, fast. Off the main road, he turned onto a gravel drive. Soon they could see a small house that appeared old and worn down with little outside upkeep. It was surrounded by junk cars, a couple of tractors that most likely didn't run anymore, and a flatbed trailer with no wheels left on it. Johnny pulled just right of the house, to a white barn that was in better shape than the house, but not by much. At least it didn't look like it would fall down in a stiff breeze.

"Where are we?" Roy felt his own uneasiness growing.

Johnny turned the truck off and released a big breath. "Now, I don't want you to get all mad at me about this."

Roy narrowed his eyes. This was never a good way for Johnny to start a conversation.

"See this guy here, Bobby, it's his place and people bring their wild horses here to be broken in."

Roy's jaw line tightened. The bruises were instantly explained. "You break them in?"

"Not all of them. Um, just the ones that no one else will." He then waited for the outburst.

But Roy didn't take the bait. "Oh."

Johnny dared to look up and was greeted with a mix of concern and relief. Relief?

"It's really good money," he nodded. "I kinda have to take the jobs as they come up and as they work with my station shifts. So, I have a job today."

"Okay."

Roy was too quiet and it made Johnny uneasy. He couldn't explain why, but he really needed Roy to understand and be alright with it.

"And, I know you've been worried about me and I thought this way you could see why I sometimes had bruises."

Damn, Johnny thought. Silent Roy was not a good thing. This was bad.

"I'm really careful and I learned how to do this on my grandfather's ranch growing up. He taught me some skills to make it easier on the horse and rider."

"You sit _with_ the horse?"

Johnny laughed, then caught himself realizing Roy was still processing it all. "No, I can't do that here. They don't give me the time. Sometimes it's private owners dropping a horse off, sometimes it's the state bringing one that has been captured or even rescued. Either way, they want it done fast." He hung his head down. "I really don't like the way they do it and its part of the reason I don't come out here anymore than I need to. I just figure if I can make it easier for a few horses then we all benefit."

Johnny looked up and saw Bobby approaching as they climbed out of the truck. The man was in his fifty's, in jeans, a plaid button-down shirt, cowboy boots and hat. He was yelling in all directions to the different people around the barn who were working with horses. His face was weathered by the years of sun exposure, his voice biting and demanding with no one talking back or questioning him. There two large arena's beside the house, on the other side. Cowboy's sat on the railings or leaned against them, calling directions to the one who was on the bucking horse. The horses were lathered in sweat, in the hot California sun, as well as the riders who dug in the spurs and demanded to be in control. Roy immediately thought of Johnny working with Sheila and wondered how he could go from that to something like this?

Repeatedly, riders were bucked off, thrown to the ground with painful force only to get right back on and go at it again. They were relentless. So were the horses. It was only a matter of time as they were worn into submission, losing their will to fight back. This was considered a win. Even Roy, who knew next to nothing about horses, could see the difference between them and Johnny.

"Johnny," he called out.

"Hey Bobby, this is my friend Roy."

He reached over and shook Roy's hand, leaving sweat and mud behind. "Roy." He turned right back to Johnny. "He's in the back stall, mean as hell and nobody will even try."

"Private owner?" Johnny asked.

"Rescue and really messed up bad. Everyone's done with him."

Johnny cringed. The back stall was for punishment, not comfort. "What's his name?"

"Thunder," he rolled his eyes at the name. "You have two days. If he's not under control in that time, he's gone to Fishers. He almost killed the owners five-year-old daughter, trampled her."

Johnny's heart sank. Two days or Fishers?

Bobby walked off leaving the two men alone.

"Who's Fisher?" Roy asked.

"Not a who, a where. It's where they send horses to be slaughtered."

Roy's eyes grew wide.

"Let's go meet my next buddy."

The contrast between the previous barn and this one was beyond belief. The stalls were much smaller, the paint was peeling off everywhere and much more menacing items hung on the walls. At the very end of the aisle, there was a door with a small window in the middle of it. Johnny peered into it cautiously and was instantly pushed back by something hard kicking against the gate. The scraping of hooves and whinny distress sounds echoed through the entire barn. Johnny rubbed his chin as he put a plan together quickly.

"You're not going to try and ride that thing are you?" Roy was shocked that Johnny seemed to contemplate the possibility.

"No, today I just have to get him to accept a regular stall," he said as he gathered rope.

Roy relaxed a bit. Then it dawned on him that Johnny was going in that stall.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Johnny smiled. "It's never a good idea, pally. That's what the big bucks are for."

"Great," Roy mumbled.

"I suggest you stand way over there," he pointed to the end of the barn. Roy backed up. "Further."

Roy kept going until Johnny's finger stopped pointing at him. He was a couple hundred feet away now and his unease grew with every step.

Johnny opened up the top part of the door, letting him get a good view of the horse in question. He was beautiful. An American Paint with white and chestnut markings over his entire body. He stood at least sixteen hands tall with brilliant blue eyes that stared down at his new opponent. It was clear Johnny was also being sized up.

Johnny stood outside the door, a few feet back, and watched him strut, buck and throw himself around in the small space. It was clear that he was showing his dominance over the tiny human and Johnny knew that if he didn't get some trust from him quickly there would be no saving this amazing animal.

"Johnny."

He could hear Roy down the hall, the dark warning in his voice, the unspoken plea for him to be careful. But he had to focus all his energy on what was in front of him. He tucked the rope behind his back, in his jeans waistline, and out of sight.

"Easy there now," he spoke softly, but with a firm command in his tone. "I'm not here to hurt you, but we have to come to some form of agreement pretty fast."

The horse backed as far from him as possible in the tiny space. Apparently they had gotten him harnessed enough to get him here, he still had on his halter. All he had to do was get a lead rope on him. Reaching up he placed his hand on the stall door. Thunder went nuts and reared up, kicking the door, making Johnny jerk his hand back. He instantly pulled it to his chest in pain.

"Johnny!"

He waved at him. "I'm okay, he just grazed me." Looking at his hand he knew it would be black and blue tomorrow, but he was pretty sure it wasn't broken.

This time he approached closer without raising his hand or touching the stall. Thunder tolerated that and stayed on all fours. Johnny just stood there for a while, making his presence known until he watched Thunder's head drop some. It was a sign that he was more accepted. Reaching down he opened the door and let it slowly swing open, then continued to just stand there, hands down. He had to present himself as non-threatening. Apparently, Thunder had not seen much compassion in a while.

Roy stood frozen, his heart was racing after Johnny jumped back and seemed injured. Being waved off as "I'm fine" did not sit well with him at all. Weeks of injuries, bruises, limping and ignoring pain was now glaring at him. Johnny wasn't roping calves on the rodeo circuit. He was risking his life with crazy horses that wanted to kill him.

After what seemed like an eternity Johnny took a few steps forward, talking to Thunder along the way, making eye contact with him. The horse wasn't settled, but he wasn't attacking either, his hooves danced with unease. Once he was close enough to touch the halter he slowly brought out the rope and showed it to Thunder, keeping it quiet and non-threatening. In a swift and smooth motion, he clipped the end onto the harness and let the end hang loose.

Now Roy couldn't see Johnny at all. The anticipation was about to kill him and he took a few steps forward. Suddenly, Johnny emerged with a smile on his face and rope in his hand. Once he was in the aisle, Thunder appeared, tentatively with caution. Roy found himself holding his breath as Johnny turned and faced the horse that towered over him.

"Good boy," he said as he stroked his nose.

Thunder backed up a step and Johnny eased off. "One step at a time, pally."

He headed out the back end, away from the business of the front entrance. In the back, there were three separate small areas fenced off. Johnny was going to one of them as Roy slowly followed, keeping a respectable distance.

"Well, well!" Shouted a smaller man, dressed in filthy jeans and a mud-covered shirt. "If it ain't the city wrangler come back to show us his magical ways!" The man's voice was blaring and boisterous.

Thunder instantly reacted to the obnoxious smell and sounds that approached his rear end, his muscles tensed and his feet began to get antsy. Johnny tightened the rope in his hand and tried to calm the steed.

Johnny's voice was low and threatening. "Barlow, I need you to back away from him right now."

Roy eyed the loud man, praying that he would have enough common sense to comply.

"OH, WELL EXCUSE ME!" He shouted.

That was all it took.

Thunder reared up, ripping the rope through Johnny's hand, leaving burn marks as his front half went into the air. The stallion's cries of fear and distress rang through the barn as Roy started at a dead run to Johnny, who was now trapped under an enraged twelve hundred pound monster.


	4. Chapter 4

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

True friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable. ~Dave Tyson Gentry

 _A/N: Thanks so much for your patience and all your encouraging words! Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Chapter Warning: a little bit of "language" (blame Bobby)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Roy's heart constricted in his chest by an unforgiving vice as his feet began moving with instinct, even if they lacked a real plan. There was only enough time for one thought to race through his mind; two men were in immediate life-threatening peril, and one of them was his best friend.

"JOHNNY!" He yelled, trying to send out an obviously unneeded warning. Truth be told it was more of a desperate attempt at distraction to the powerhouse that now towered above the other men.

The rope ripped through Johnny's hands fast leaving no time to acknowledge the pain or worry about the extent of the injury. Growing up with horses he knew what movements to predict from the frightened animal, how it would attempt to escape the danger and finally for Johnny what he should do to protect himself.

For Roy, the scene unfolded in slow motion. Barlow was standing in the same spot, frozen with fear, his arms raised over his head as he yelled even louder at the terrified steed. His actions only intensifying the air of fear all around them. Johnny went into an instant tuck and managed to roll under the horse, now pressed against the stall door, far from out of danger but no longer directly under Thunder's hooves. The Paint's urgent cries of anguish battled in tune with Barlow's screaming. With a twisting motion, Thunder rotated just enough to face the object of his anger and fear, landing his hooves directly onto Barlow's chest. Johnny quickly found his feet again and began calling Thunder's name to distract him, which worked, causing him to barrel past Roy, who was slammed into a stall wall.

It was all over in a matter of seconds as Johnny and Roy simultaneously rushed to the collapsed and unmoving Barlow. Johnny pulled the man's shirt open revealing the rapidly darkening bruises on his chest and abdomen, with clear imprints of hoof marks.

As Roy palpated for a pulse, he looked up to see a sense of disorientation in Johnny's eyes. His hands were palpating bones, but there was a frantic nature to it. He reached up and grabbed Johnny's arm.

"Are you hurt?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm okay, you?"

Roy nodded while he noted the pulse and respirations on Barlow along with the assessment too. "I'm okay. Go call the fire department and get us an evac chopper." There was nothing worse than knowing what needed to be done but have absolutely no equipment to work with. They needed help and Johnny needed a moment to pull it together.

As he nodded and set off to the main house at a dead run, Roy returned his attention to the severely injured man. He remained unconscious, bleeding from the back of his head from the harsh impact with the concrete floor. His pupils were sluggish but reactive. The breathing was labored, with what appeared to be a flail chest, broken ribs and most likely a collapsed lung. Roy needed help urgently. Looking up he saw Johnny running back down the barn hallway, a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Peggy is going to relay us to Rampart by landline. I figured we could let them know what happened while we wait for the engine." He looked up to him. "Roy, there's no paramedic here. We won't have real supplies until the chopper arrives."

Roy had already remembered that but hearing it out loud was still disconcerting. "We need a couple of sand bags, some weight, and something clean for the bleeding at his head. Johnny nodded and was up and running again.

The radio static cleared and a female voice came over it. "Johnny, I have Rampart on the phone here."

Roy picked it up. "This is Roy. I need you to relay some information to the hospital for me." As he reported off to the hospital, Johnny returned with two clean towels and two bags of grain feed.

"This is what I could find the fastest," he huffed out, trying to catch his breath.

"It'll work. The station?"

"Yea, they should be here any minute."

The next voice was Bobby, barreling down the path like a bull on a mission. "What the hell happened in here?" He stopped at Barlow's form. "Holy hell, is he dead?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, but he's hurt real bad. We have the fire department and helicopter coming."

"Helicopter? What?" Then his face grew stern. "Where is he?"

Johnny stood up. "Now Bobby, this was Barlow's fault, he set Thunder off on purpose then couldn't get out of the way fast enough."

Bobby's face was hard. "That horse is done."

Johnny felt panicked. He looked down at Roy, who was positioning the bags on his chest and already had the towel behind his head. They had zero equipment and there was nothing they could do but wait now. Even when the engine arrived, they would only have a first aid kit.

"Let me get him," Johnny said.

"Johnny!" Roy said harshly. "Hasn't that horse done enough damage? Look at your hands."

Johnny did just that, looked at his hands for the first time. The skin was raw with rope fibers in the wounds. They were burning with pain. Still, he couldn't worry about that right now. He kept his eyes on Bobby.

"I'll get him."

Bobby held his stare. "If you find him, he leaves immediately."

"I'll find him." Johnny was sure of what he was doing.

"You better, because if I find him there won't be anything left to haul off."

A shiver ran through Johnny. He looked down to Roy. "I can't do anything more here Roy. I have to try."

Roy's jaw tightened. A fire truck siren was now heard in the distance and there was nothing either man could do at this point but wait for the evac chopper. Never less, he was furious that Johnny was going to chase down that monster. There were a million things he wanted to say or yell at him. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and returned his attention to Barlow.

Johnny opened his mouth to explain and reassure Roy, but he honestly didn't know what to say. Everything had gone wrong today, it had all fallen apart and he didn't know if it was even recoverable at this point. For now, there was only one thing he could try and make better and that was to save an animal that deserved another chance.

Roy watched him gather rope, another harness and quickly saddle a horse in an upper stall. Once Johnny had disappeared around the corner, in a cloud of dry dust, he turned to Bobby.

"Can you make sure the engine knows where to find us?"

The man's face was livid; still, he nodded and headed back to the driveway to greet the 128 crew.

In a matter of moments, Roy was surrounded by unfamiliar faces and yet instantly comfortable in his zone once again. He wrapped up Barlow's head with a pressure dressing and kept an eye on his vital signs. Within another ten minutes, they heard the chopper arrive and set down in a nearby field. Things happened even quicker after that as the IV was started he was loaded up for transport. Before Roy knew it, he was once again alone in the barn. His hands were covered in blood, his shoulders ached from being slammed into the wall, and his mind wondered if Johnny would come back in one piece.

* * *

With the emergency crew gone, he suddenly felt very out of place standing there. Wandering back towards the parking area, and the truck, he realized that everyone was still going about their regular business. Several men were perched on the corral fence, hollering and cheering on a struggling rider and Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Just behind him he saw an open chair on the front porch and decided to wait there until Johnny returned.

"Are you Roy?"

He looked up to see a woman in her forties, already graying on top and wearing a colorful paisley dress and boots.

"Yes?" His first thought was maybe she had heard from Johnny.

"I didn't know you were sitting out here. Come inside hon and cool off some." She stood in the door, motioning for him to join her.

He was too hot and tired to turn down the offer. "Thank you."

Inside the place was completely different than the outside impression. It was clean, well furnished with cases full of books and trinkets, paintings adorned the walls, and country music played softly in the background. He followed her into the kitchen where she motioned for him to sit while she poured him a glass of lemonade.

"Here you go," she said passing it to him.

"Thank you, it was getting pretty hot out there."

She glanced at the clock, it was already three. "The afternoon sun just bakes us here in the valley." She sat down across the table from him. "How was Kirk doing?"

He assumed she was asking about Barlow. "His vital signs were stable. He should be okay."

She shook her head. "Such a shame." Looking into the worried blue eyes she could read the concern in them. "Johnny's very resourceful."

Roy smiled. "Yea, he is."

Nodding she brought up another smile. "I've never seen a devotion to those crazy horses like he has and they know it too. He'll be okay."

Roy shrugged. He was past angry phase and now just anxious to get back home. "I'm sure he will be."

They both looked up to a commotion of noise happening outside the house. Standing up she followed Roy out the front door where they saw Johnny still on the spare pony holding onto a rope with Thunder on the other end of it. He dismounted and tied off the lead line onto a horse trailer that waited nearby.

"Zenk! Grab my truck and help me hook it up will ya?" Johnny waved over to his truck and tossed his keys to the man.

Roy emerged onto the front porch and as the anxiety was dissipating seeing that Johnny was safe, the anger started to rise again. Exactly what was he planning to do with that thing?

The man slowly backed up the truck until it was at the trailer, where Johnny immediately set to securing the hitch. With two swift pats on the truck, Zenk turned it off and exited.

"Everyone back up," Johnny called out to those who stood around watching. He wanted absolutely no one near him this time.

"That horse is going to take you and the trailer out, Johnny!" One called out while laughing.

Roy headed down the stairs, seeing absolutely no humor in the situation. He wasn't going to stand around to watch the disaster unfold. "Johnny."

He turned around. "Roy, please. Just stay on the steps. I know what I'm doing, but I need everyone to back off until I'm done."

He froze and held back on his words. For now.

Johnny slowly untied the lead rope as Thunder danced around with steady anxiety. "Easy boy, easy." With measured steps, he worked his way up to his nuzzle and reached out to stroke him. Thunder remained mildly put off but didn't bolt or try to buck. "That's it. Easy does it."

His voice remained soft and steady. "See here? This is that trailer I told you about. I know we can do this, you just have to trust me okay?"

Thunder whinnied.

Lowering his arms, and the level of the rope, Johnny started walking to the trailer. The air around him had grown quiet with only a few hushed voices heard. Turning around he backed into the trailer, walking all the way to the back, with a steady, gentle pull on the lead rope. Thunder cautiously followed. The first two times his hooves hit metal flooring he backed up, unsure of this expectation. After a little practice, he walked in with Johnny, who slipped over to the second space and came up from behind, closing the door.

Bobby stood watching as Johnny approached him.

"You're one crazy son of a bitch Gage."

Johnny smiled. "Guess that's what I get paid the big bucks for huh?"

Bobby handed over an envelope to him. "I just better not ever see that horse again."

"I'll make sure he gets a good home." He looked over to Roy, where his smile instantly disappeared. Oh boy, he was in a lot of trouble. "Time to go partner."

Roy turned and thanked Peggy again for the lemonade then headed for the truck. Once inside he decided not speaking was the best bet for the time being.

Johnny pulled down the long driveway and out onto the two-lane main road, heading away from town and further into the valley. He knew Roy was upset and actually he was still pretty shook up himself as the adrenaline continued to fall.

"How was Barlow doing?" Johnny said to break the horrible silence.

"His vitals were stable, but he was still comatose."

"Roy."

Roy let out a breath. He really didn't want to fight. "It could have been any of us lying there, Johnny."

"I know. And even if he was being a jerk I would never wish that one him, but it was his fault."

Roy shifted to face Johnny some. "Why is that horse so important to you?"

Johnny paused to think about his answer. "I don't know. It's just that he's been abused and yet he still has a fire inside that won't give up."

"You mean _you_ won't give up," Roy clarified.

Johnny smiled, hearing the hint of resignation in his friend's voice. "Nope. He doesn't deserve to be shot. He needs a chance and I plan on giving it to him."

Roy looked down the winding road. "So where are we taking him?"

"I have a friend that will take him in; we'll be there in just a few minutes."

They passed acres of open land with beautiful green pastures full of grazing cows, occasional goats, and scattered horses. It held a serene peace that allowed frustrations to melt away as the sun began to dip behind the towering mountain range. Soon Johnny pulled off the main road and turned onto a gravel one. A lone mailbox stood at the corner, marked #511. Pulling past a grove of trees and over a small rise a white house emerged before them. To the right was a fenced in arena, probably two to three hundred feet across and held at the end a small open barn with four stalls, along with a water trough and large round hay bail. Johnny skillfully backed the trailer up to the gate.

"Wait here for a minute while I unload him."

"Who lives here?"

"Oh, I'll introduce him in a minute, hold on." He jumped out and opened the gate, then opened up the trailer. Smacking Thunder on the rump he whistled to him. "Let's go, home sweet home fella."

Thunder noisily exited the trailer with a show of annoyance and pounding hooves before running off into the fenced area to begin exploring. Johnny closed up the gate and hopped back into the truck where he pulled up closer to the house and parked.

"Well, come on." He said eagerly.

Roy followed, leaving his jacket in the truck.

The house was simple and unassuming. It was a two-story country home, complete with a small covered front porch and even had a few potted plants sitting in the corners. He followed Johnny's lead and took off his boots at the front door, leaving them to the side, before entering. Johnny headed into the living room and flipped on the light switch and turned around waiting for Roy to follow.

"Well?"

Roy took in the modest furnishings, a little bare, minimalist in nature with not even pictures on the walls. "Are they just moving in or out?"

"Moving in. It's coming along slowly but surely."

Roy felt the hairs on his neck rise. "So, exactly who lives here?"

Johnny beamed from ear to ear. "You're looking at him."

* * *

He watched Roy walk around the room and look out the window, towards the barn as Thunder trotted along the fence line. He wanted Roy to be excited too, but the lack of response was beginning to worrying him. I mean today had not gone according to plan and he knew it was a lot of surprises in one day. Maybe he did it too soon; maybe he should have waited longer. No, deep down he knew it was time to share his new life with his friend. Roy just needed a minute to take it all in was all. So Johnny vowed to be patient.

Roy turned to face him and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, turned a bit, then opened to speak again. Nothing came out.

He decided to try a different tactic. "Let me show you around." He headed down the hall without looking back and was comforted to hear footsteps behind him. "This is the kitchen. I had to replace the cabinets, man was that an ordeal. The stove is new too. I'm slowly building up the pantry cause I'm not just around the corner from a market here," he chuckled. No response so he kept going down the hall.

"Down here is a dining room even if I'm not a fancy dining kind of guy, guess it will come in handy with company," he headed to the stairs. "Up here are three bedrooms. They're not huge but big enough. Oh, and a bath at the end of the hall and one down by the back door. "He stopped at one of the rooms. "This is your room. We'll get your stuff in a little bit."

The room held a bed, dresser, nightstand and a lamp. The only other thing was a picture of the station crew in a frame on the table.

"Okay," Johnny continued to speak to the silence. "Back down here there's a great mud room which has a washer and dryer. I'm telling ya, it'll be so nice to not haul stuff to the laundry mat all the time anymore." He stepped out onto the back porch.

"This was just a patio, but I've almost got the framing finished then I'm going to screen it to keep the bugs out." He turned around smiling.

To his surprise, Roy looked sad like he had just lost his best friend.

"Roy?"

"It's really great Johnny," Roy said quietly. "So," he paused, "you're leaving the station?"

Johnny reached into an old refrigerator on the porch and pulled out two beers, passing one to Roy.

"No man, I'm not going to leave 51. That's home, my family, I'm not ready to leave it."

A sigh of relief relaxed Roy's shoulders some. He took a swig of the beer.

"Come on pally, talk to me."

Roy shook his head. "You bought a house."

"A ranch."

"A ranch."

"Yep," Johnny grinned.

Roy smiled. "You bought a ranch."

Johnny laughed. "It's great isn't it?"

"I can't believe it. When did this happen? How? I...," he let out a big sigh. "Too many questions."

"Sit back partner and I'll tell you the story."

Roy listened intently with only a few interruptions as Johnny told the saga of finding the ranch, working with Bobby to make the extra money, meeting Maryanne at the market and volunteering to help her out some.

"But, you're not staying out here full time yet?"

"Not yet, I will as of Monday, that's when the final load of stuff from the apartment will get out here. It's the end of the month and my lease will be up. So this will be my new home."

"I gotta hand it to you, Johnny. You really shocked me today, over and over, really surprised me. Weeks of seeing you beaten up and having no idea what was going on."

"I know Roy, and I'm really sorry about all that. I just wanted it to be all worked out before I told anyone. Superstition I guess, I just wanted all the T's crossed and I's dotted first. I wanted to know it was really mine and not some crazy dream I was having."

Roy stood up and looked out the porch, to the vast acreage of pastureland behind the house, miles of fences, backed by a beautiful mountain range. "It's really amazing here. I just can't believe it."

Johnny stood beside him and smacked him on the shoulder. "Me either pally, me either. It's a long time dream that I wasn't sure would ever happen."

"So, no camping trip."

Johnny laughed. "Well, I have a tent if you wanna sleep outside with Thunder and the others."

Roy chuckled. "The bed will be fine. Thanks. Oh, what others?"

Johnny walked through the porch opening that would hold a door at some point. "Follow me."

"That's a storage house, tools, extra wood and stuff. I've got an old tractor that will hold me off having to buy a new one for a while." They kept walking around the side of the house until they were back at the arena.

Thunder wandered over to Johnny. "Hey, there buddy. How ya like your new home?" He snorted and danced about before trotting off again to circle the area.

Past the small stall, there was another arena that Roy had not noticed. It was smaller and held two more horses.

"The Quarter horse is Maggie; she's four years old and a sweetheart." Maggie came right over and nuzzled up to them, eager for attention. "The white one over there is Izzy. She's about six and a hard worker."

Roy was still amazed and in awe of how much Johnny had accomplished in such a short time. "Where did you find them?"

"Well, they weren't Bobby rejects," he laughed. "I bought Izzy cheap and Maggie was from a rescue. I wasn't planning on having but one or two," he glanced over to Thunder. "Seems that fate had other plans for me."

"Who takes care of them when you're at work or at the apartment?"

"Neighbor kid feeds them and keeps a check on them for me. Then when I'm here, I usually put them out to pasture. Up to that tree line is mine. After that belongs to the Welch's and they let me use the far pasture for grazing."

His stomach grumbled. "Let me let them out and we'll get the grill going. I've got some nice looking steaks for tonight."

Roy leaned against the fence as he watched Johnny move Maggie and Izzy over to the neighboring pasture land before re-joining him.

* * *

Johnny winced as he put his hands in the hot dish soap.

Roy felt guilty for forgetting about them since Johnny had been wearing gloves when working with the horses most of the day. "How bad are they?"

He shrugged. "Not bad, tender, but they'll heal up. I've had worse." He laughed.

"Yea, I guess you have." Roy nursed another beer as they finished up the dishes before heading to the back porch as the sun set.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," Johnny said as the sky turned hues of orange, red, purple and yellow.

"I'm really impressed Johnny. This is really a great place you're setting up."

Johnny beamed with pride. "You really like it?"

"I sure do and it seems right for you. Just wait until you show it to Jenny and Chris."

He sat up. "I've got this great tire swing to put up in that tree right over there. And the local resale shop had a slide and sandbox that I thought the kids would love."

"You won't have to entertain them here. I'm pretty sure they will have a blast just as it is."

Johnny yawned. "I hope so. And they can learn to ride too, I'll teach them."

Roy nodded. He knew the kids would be safe with Johnny. "I may be in trouble, though."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"When Joanne sees this place, she's gonna want one too," he chuckled.

"Hey man, there's plenty of land out here. We can be neighbors!"

"Slow down pally. Let's get you settled in first before you go uprooting me too."

Johnny was filled to the brim with contentment and happiness. Despite all the bumps along the day, it had ended perfectly and he said a silent prayer that the worst was behind him now.

* * *

Roy rolled over as his brain acknowledged the sun was up even though he had yet to open his eyes. A long slow stretch urged him to wake up along with the smell of bacon from downstairs. Working his way to the big picture window in his room he ran his fingers through his hair as he watched the sun fill the early morning sky.

"Breakfast!" Johnny called down from below.

"Be right there," Roy called back down.

Johnny was already sitting at the small kitchen table sipping on his coffee when Roy ambled in.

"Morning," Johnny said. "Coffee?"

"Sure, thanks. Breakfast looks good."

"Something about the fresh air that makes for a good appetite. Dig in."

"What's the plan today?" Roy asked as he ate.

"Well, I promised some fishing so figured we'd do that."

Roy nodded. Fishing sounded very relaxing for the day.

Once breakfast was done, they gathered up supplies, made some sandwiches for lunch and headed out the front door. Roy walked over to the truck.

"Uh, we're not taking the truck today partner," Johnny said with a wry smile and looked over at the stalls.

Roy hesitated. "Johnny."

He stopped him before he could lodge a formal protest. "No, no, you'll do fine. Besides, this fishing spot doesn't have roads."

He stood beside Izzy as Johnny held the reins.

"Go ahead," Johnny encouraged him.

Roy raised his brow and looked at the horse. "Go ahead he says." Putting one foot in the stirrup he grabbed the saddle horn and attempted to pull himself up. The first try was unsuccessful and he tried again as Johnny moved behind him.

"Need help?" He chuckled.

"No, no, I got it," he grumbled as he slipped into the saddle and settled in.

Johnny just smiled and moved over to Maggie, quickly mounting and pulling her around to face Roy. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever get."

They moved at a leisurely walk, winding their way past the various farms, barns, and miles of open fields. As the tree line thickened around them, the elevation gradually increased also. Roy was feeling more comfortable in the saddle and she moved smoothly underneath him, obviously at ease with the journey.

"How ya doing back there?" Johnny called back.

"Fine, we're fine."

"The trail will get steeper and more narrow from here on out. Don't worry, though, she knows the trail and can do it with her eyes closed."

"Well, let's not ask her to go that far."

Johnny laughed as Roy kept his eyes straight ahead, making sure she was watching where she was going.

The casual trail became a switchback, rocky with steadily increasing grade causing the men to lean forward as the horses kept a sure-footed pace. The temperature began to lower slightly in the shade of the trees and the rise of the mountain. After about an hour, the path leveled out and a stream appeared beside them. Light filtered through the trees with a gentle breeze blowing around them, the only sounds heard were birds chirping and rushing water bubbling nearby. The stream continued to widen with more whitewater beating along the rocks until a small mountain lake appeared before them.

Johnny pointed ahead. "Right up there."

They came to a stop and dismounted. Johnny took off their bridles and put on a soft harness with a rope that he tied around a nearby tree. Once the saddle bags were unloaded, the men settled beside the lakeside and began casting their reels.

"How long do you plan to keep Chet in suspense?"

Johnny shot him a crooked smile. "As long as possible?"

"Just remember when Chet is annoyed, we all suffer."

He leaned back against a tree. "Well I was thinking of having a cookout soon, you know, invite all the guys over and show um around. I just need to finish up some things first."

"You know I'll help if I can. _Now_ that I know," he shot a glare over.

"Okay, thanks." Yes, it was all coming together now.

The morning passed quietly, neither man feeling the need to keep a conversation going, comfortable with the peaceful silence. Johnny pointed up to the eagle that soared just above them, dipping lower as if to see how the fishing was coming along.

A string full of fish later the men packed up and headed back down the mountain. The trip home seemed shorter even if Roy wasn't entirely comfortable with the downhill view and slope.

"Just let her do the work Roy, lean back in the saddle to balance yourself," Johnny called back to him.

"Trust the horse, easy for you to say," Roy grumbled.

Johnny didn't look back; he just smiled and kept the pace going. Soon they were home and as Johnny tended to the horses, Roy retreated to the mud room and began dressing the trout for dinner. By the time Johnny returned Roy had the grill going and the fish ready. While Johnny gathered the rest of the dinner supplies in the kitchen, Roy stayed outside with the grill. He walked around the large unfinished porch, running his hands over the new wood construction.

Johnny had done an excellent job so far.

"Admiring my craftsman skills," Johnny said sarcastically.

Roy picked up on the tone immediately. "It's a good job, a real good job. When are you planning on finishing it?"

"It's been my second biggest project out here, well, third," he laughed. "The roof was the first priority; it was in pretty bad shape. Then I had to get the fences up for the horses since they were added sooner than I had initially planned."

"Well, at least you know when you retire from firefighting you can work as a builder on the side."

Johnny sat down with his plate. "I don't know. There's something kinda fulfilling in building something up when we only see it burning down."

Roy nodded his head. "Yea, I could see that."

Johnny pointed his fork towards the setting sun. "Besides, how many things can beat that?"

"I could definitely get used to this kind of day off," Roy said as he took his own seat.

"See Pally, I'm telling ya, neighbors."

* * *

Roy pushed his aching shoulders back and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm as he stood back and sized up their hard work.

"Nice work," Johnny complimented them both.

"Not bad if I say so myself."

The large back porch was completed. The framework was done, screening up and the door was hinged.

"One more project off the list." He gathered up the tools and passed Roy a broom.

Roy swept up the wood shavings. "So, the brick grill and front steps next weekend?"

Johnny laughed. "It's kind of addicting isn't it?"

Roy stopped and leaned on the broom handle. "Well, I figure once the kids see this place they are going to drag me here on a regular basis, so I might as well help get the work done.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'm going to work with Thunder a bit before we head out tonight."

Johnny pulled the front door closed and locked it. As he tossed his duffle bag into the back of the truck, he looked over to see Roy at the corral petting Izzy.

"I see you two have made friends."

Roy let her nuzzle his shoulder. "She's not so bad."

Johnny shook his head. "You just wait Roy DeSoto. I'm going to make a rider out of you yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

Man is a knot into which relationships are tied. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

 _A/N: Sorry I've been gone. Real life sucked the muse right out of me for a while. Here's to getting back on track._

* * *

Chapter 5

"So?" Chet kept following Roy through the locker room. "Come on, I know you met her, what's she like?"

Roy wanted to tell the annoying stalking fireman the truth, just to get him off his back. It had been over a week since he had met her and Johnny was still refusing to tell the others anything. He was determined to keep Sheila a secret for now. Which in turn meant shift after shift of nonstop inquisition from Chet. And Roy knew this man, enough to know that there would be no relenting until the truth was out.

"Look, Chet, I told you. She's nice."

Chet pressed his brow together. "Nice. This is way more serious than nice, Roy." He watched the medic's expression change. "See! I knew it was serious."

Roy shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

"But, it's serious right?" It was driving him insane to be out of the loop.

Roy rested both hands on the sink in resignation. "It's serious, okay. Are you happy now?"

They both turned to see Johnny standing in the locker room doorway. Chet smiled slyly and sauntered over to him. "Just how serious are we talking here Johnny boy? Wedding bells?"

Johnny scoffed. "No wedding bells, Chet."

Roy continued shaving as he mumbled. "I'd pay money to see that."

Inwardly, Johnny grunted. If he could have thrown something at his partner at that moment, he would have. "Chet."

Chet's eyes widened in anticipation. "Yes?" He couldn't get the juicy gossip fast enough.

"Looks like another shift with you in the dark."

He was visibly crushed. "Come on Johnny. You've been dangling this Sheila at us for over two weeks now." He looked in the mirror next to Roy and smoothed down his mustache. "At this point, I don't even think she's real."

"Oh, she's real." Roy threw in as he rinsed his face and gathered his supplies up.

Johnny turned and headed into the day room. Everyone watched as Chet followed on his heels, continuing to rant about an imaginary girlfriend. He whisked around to face him.

"You know what Chet, fine. You win. Thursday at nine be ready and I'll pick you up and take you to meet her."

Chet remained stoic, refusing to give Johnny the gratification of seeing how excited he was to finally be included in the secret between him and Roy. He also noted that Johnny didn't appear to have any plans to let the others know yet, which made it even better.

"But, here's the deal. Roy and I are going out that way to help with something and if you come you have to promise to help too."

His look instantly changed to untrusting. "Doing what?"

Johnny smiled. "It's for charity. Dress in work clothes because you will be getting dirty." He turned and walked back out to the squad leaving Chet pondering the possibilities.

"I have to thank you," Roy told him.

"Well, it was either that or shove him in his locker for the day. And I'm pretty sure Cap wouldn't like that."

"We'll like I said, you can't torment him like that without the rest of us suffering." He pulled out a couple of boxes to check for inventory. "So, will this be just Sheila or everything?"

Johnny crouched down beside him and lowered his voice. "Just Sheila. I'm thinking that in two weeks when we have our next full weekend off, I'll do the cookout for everything else."

Roy nodded. This was Johnny's pride and joy and he was just along for the ride. And truth be told, he couldn't wait to see when Chet's reaction to meeting Sheila.

* * *

Joanne pulled out the last box from the truck almost running over Johnny.

"Sorry," she yelped at him. "Can't really see where I'm going."

He took the box from her. "Here, I got it. Where does this one go?"

"Kitchen. Last one."

Sliding it onto the kitchen table he watched her happily open it up and start unpacking. "You know, there's no way I can ever thank you guys for all you've done to help me pull this place together."

"Johnny, you did all the hard work and it's amazing here. We're just helping put on the final touches." She reached in and pulled out some kitchen towels, a small painted shelf, and two handfuls of kitchen utensils. "I'm just glad that this stuff was still in the attic for you to use. We had so much after getting married that a lot of it just got stored away. I'm thrilled it can be of use now."

"I'm going to check on Roy, holler if you need anything."

She waved him off. "Go, I'm fine." And she was actually more than fine. Setting up a new house had been pure joy for her.

Johnny wandered outside to find Roy and the kids painting the front porch.

"What do you think?" Chris said proudly.

They were almost done and he couldn't believe how a new coat had made such a difference. "It looks great guys!" Looking down at Jenny, who was pretty much covered from head to toe in white paint, he chuckled. "But, I think you started painting yourself instead of the porch."

She giggled as he tapped her nose. "Painting is fun!"

He laughed. "Yea, I can see that." He walked down the enclosed end and sat down in the rocking chair. "Looks like I arrived just in time for it to be finished."

Roy chuckled. "Well, you can do the second coat on the chair there."

Johnny jumped up. "Second coat!" He spun around trying to see the white stripes that went from his shoulders to his thighs. The kids doubled over with laughter.

"Aww man and these were new jeans!"

"Here," Chris said as he handed him a paintbrush to fix the chair. "Just don't sit down again."

"Ha, ha," Johnny kidded him.

"Okay you two, brushes in the bucket and go get cleaned up," Roy told them as they quickly followed his directions and ran off. "MUDROOM!" But they were already around to the back of the house before he could get it out.

"They know what to do by now," Johnny said as he quickly touched up the chair where he messed up the paint.

The DeSoto's had come out several times over the last couple of weeks, helping him finish up with building tasks, and especially helping with the decorating and final touches. They had built a sandbox for the kids out back and picked up the used swing set from the flea market. Roy had helped him make the outdoor brick grill and they installed the new gutters that had been sitting in the garage for a couple of months. The extra money from working with Thunder had helped him finish up a lot of tasks and still left him enough to put in savings for a rainy day. Now, as they cooked over the grill, talking about how great everything was coming together, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of peace and gratitude. It really seemed like home now with friends and family as they watched the kids run around the large oak screaming with silly jubilance as they tried to catch lightening bugs using their homemade bug houses.

When Joanne brought out the side dishes she called to them to the porch table for dinner and soon they were sitting together eating dinner at a table adorned with fresh flowers and lightening bugs.

"So, next weekend I guess," he said, surprised at how nervous he was about bringing out the guys to his place.

"They're going to love it, Johnny."

He smiled at Joanne still amazed at how well she could read him. "I know. I mean who couldn't love this place, right?" He looked at the kids and crazily rolled his eyes making them giggle between bites.

He shook his fork at Roy. "The real test is tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about Chet," Roy said.

"Oh, I'm not worried. But, I'm not sure how happy he's going to be with what's in store for him." The mischievous smile on his face revealed he was going to have way too much fun tomorrow.

"Just go easy on him. Culture shock you know," Roy smirked.

"Does the poor man even own jeans?" Joanne had never seen him in anything except slacks. But then, she'd never really been around him except for social gatherings where everyone was a little dressed up.

"Hopefully not new ones," he smiled. "Tomorrow isn't for fun; we're going to be working."

"Can we go, dad?" Chris asked.

"Not tomorrow, you have school. But, I promise, Mrs. MaryAnn will be glad for you to come back out and ride some more soon."

The 'awe's calmed quickly at the prospect of getting to return soon. Johnny had already introduced them to the Whispering Pines family, even letting the kids have the opportunity to ride the ponies. Joanne's initial nervousness was quickly quelled with seeing how skilled Johnny was with their beginning riding lessons.

"In fact. It's getting pretty late," Joanne said. "As soon as I clear this up we need to head back."

They were promptly greeted with another round of 'awes' from the two obviously worn out kids who now had stuffed bellies.

"You heard your mother. Go get your backpacks and make sure you have everything from your room, okay?"

With slouched shoulders and very pathetic frowns, they slid out of their chairs and headed inside. Johnny restrained from laughing until the door closed behind them.

Johnny restrained from laughing until the door closed behind them. "Such drama," he chuckled.

"Yea and every day in between is, 'When can we go back?'"

Johnny's return smile was full of joy. "Well, I'm glad they're so happy out here."

"Oh, trust me they are." He stood up and picked up some dishes and headed into the kitchen. "It's really great for them to see there is more to life than being in the city. This has been good for all of us."

"I always want this to feel like a second home to them."

Joanne brushed beside him, her hands full of dishes. "You're making a beautiful place here Johnny. Maybe someday it will be filled with your own kids."

That caught him by surprise. He replied with a wink. "Someday."

Before long Roy stood at the front door with Jenny in his arms, already asleep and Chris fading rapidly as he leaned against Joanne.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"I'll get you by nine, then Chet. See you then and man, really, I can't ever thank you enough."

Joanne leaned in and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We love you Johnny and we're so thrilled for you here. Just call us anytime you need us."

With a sleepy hug from Chris, the DeSoto's began heading back to the city. Johnny closed the front door behind him and decided to wander out to the corral and check on the horses before calling it a night himself. He smiled as Thunder came straight to him, eager for a nuzzle and head rub.

"Well Thunder, I never thought I'd be this far, this soon."

The stallion whinnied and pushed up against him. He looked at his watch and decided he had some time to spare and entered the corral. Thunder followed him as usual, up to the small shed and overhang that provided shelter from the sun and elements when needed. Johnny opened up the small storage door and pulled out a saddle blanket and showed it to the horse.

"See this, it's all yours. I thought you'd like the blue color because it matches your eyes. Now, we're going to this slow like okay?" He allowed him to sniff and examine the blanket until he seemed bored with it. "Here we go, calm remember, good boy."

Johnny kept his hand in constant contact with the soft hide, running his free hand down the neck and through his mane until it rested on his back. Thunder stood patiently since he was accustomed to this part of the routine now. While continuing to talk to him, he gently slid the blanket onto his back and used his hands to soothe over this sides and underbelly.

"Good boy. You got this don't you? Now, for the big part. I know we've discussed this a lot, right? And it's not completely new, so no reason to worry."

He pulled the saddle into his hands, again letting Thunder inspect it, remembering the scent and associating it with what would happen next. Johnny slowly slid the saddle into place, taking the stirrups and rubbing them along his sides then taking the girth and doing the same underneath. Comfort and familiarity were critical to the trust process. He'd done this over and over in the last week, saddle on, saddle off, saddle on, and saddle off. Thunder took in all in stride, barely shifting feet to change positions. All of his body language told Johnny he was doing okay with it. He tightened the girth then returned to the stock room and pulled out the bridle. This was Thunder's least favorite thing and sometimes the step that stopped everything until he could try again the next day. Holding it up he made sure it was well seen. He moved the mouthpiece around so it made some noise and kept his other hand stroking the steed's neck. Without pausing, he slipped it into his mouth and over his ears. It wasn't until it was buckled into place that he realized he had been holding his breath.

Thunder was doing great and for the first time, Johnny knew it was time to venture into the next phase. Standing beside him he held the reins in his left hand and grabbed the pommel of the saddle, pulling on it slightly to let Thunder feel the shifting. Then one foot in the stirrup and a slow slide into the saddle. It was over in a few seconds and he just froze, waiting for a reaction from below. Thunder seemed fairly unconcerned. There was a little shifting of his rump, adjusting to the new weight on his back that he hadn't felt in a very long time. But apparently deciding it wasn't unpleasant and his head lowered in a relaxing pose.

Johnny was thrilled. "Okay boy, let's take her out for a spin."

After about a half hour of walking around in the ring and getting the feel for this beautiful horse Johnny reached down and opened the corral gate. When it swung open Thunder lurched forward in a thrust of power that had Johnny fighting to stay in the saddle and realizing with sudden fear that he had just lost control of the situation.  
It was pitch dark outside and there were miles of invisible fence between him and the mountain edge.

* * *

Roy looked at his watch again as he paced the floor. It was ten-thirty and there was no word from Johnny. Chet had called several times until Roy told him to stop and they would call when they were on the way to him. He was desperate to have the line clear in case Johnny called and let him know what was going on.  
With another look at his watch, he grabbed his jacket and snatched up his keys and headed to the front door. He wasn't even sure where he was going, but something was wrong. Swinging it open Johnny stood there in mid-knock.

"Where have you been?" Roy blurted out before getting a good look at him. "What happened?!"

He pulled Johnny in by the arm. There was an abrasion on the side of his temple and forehead with a small bruise.

"I'm okay." He was more embarrassed than injured. "I tried to ride Thunder last night."

Roy was dumbfounded. "You got on that horse? And you waited until everyone had left?!"

Johnny chuckled. "Yea, you know me. He's been doing so well, I thought he was ready. And he did fine in the arena."

"So what happened?"

"I tried to take him into the pasture and he bolted out from under me."

"He threw you?" Roy in the chair next to the couch as Johnny leaned back and crossed his legs.

He shook his head. "No, I held on, at least until we hit the fence."

"Johnny." Roy was at a loss for words at this point.

He could see his friend's utter concern. "Really, I'm fine. And Thunder's fine too. He just took me by surprise.

Roy let the tension release from his body, seeing that Johnny was actually okay. As for the horse, he deemed it best to keep his mouth closed for now.

"Do you feel up to doing this today?"

Johnny nodded eagerly. "Oh, yea wouldn't miss this for anything. Let's go."

Chet heard the truck horn and headed down the stairs from his apartment. Roy scooted over, to be in the middle, as Chet climbed in. There was no hiding his enthusiasm.

"Morning fella's," he greeted them. He leaned forward to jab Johnny about running late when he saw the contusion on his face and head.

Roy shot him a tiny shake of the head, an effort to not open the discussion. Chet was never good with subtle hints.

"Geez Johnny, run into a wall this morning?"

"Well, Chet, some of us just lead more exciting lives that you."

He leaned back and laughed. "If that's what you want to call it, go right ahead. So where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Chet grunted though it didn't stall him for long.

It was beautiful day and Roy would have enjoyed the passing scenery if it hadn't been for the nonstop chatter from Chet in the middle. Maybe, they could play the "quiet" game, as with his kids. Instead, he answered what he could and tried to keep the man distracted as they headed deeper into the country. He let out a sigh of relief when they pulled up Whispering Pines ranch road.

The main gate was wide open, the posts decorated with balloons and a large welcome sign to greet the visitors. Chet suddenly became quiet as he tried to take in the large ranch and property. Vehicles were scattered all over the grass outside the main barn and Johnny found a place under a tree that would offer some shade from the warm sun.

"This is Sheila's place?"

Johnny chuckled and led them over to the lesson arena where Maryann was already working with a couple of riders. He waved at her.

"Hey, MaryAnn!"

A big smile came on her face as she waved back. Johnny pointed to the barn as she nodded, then headed in that direction.

Once in the barn, he turned to Chet, who had been mumbling questions that no one seemed inclined to answer.

"Welcome to Whispering Pines Ranch," Johnny said with a flourish.

Chet wandered over to the first stall and just stared at the pony that was patiently waiting his turn, and then turned back to Johnny. His eyes narrowed. "Exactly, what's going on here Johnny?"

Roy leaned against a hitching rail and waited.

"This is Whispering Pines Therapy Ranch," said the deep voice behind them.

Johnny turned and shook the man's hand. "Nick, happy to see you." He pointed at his friends. "This is Roy DeSoto and Chet Kelly."

They all shook hands.

"Welcome fella's. MaryAnn and I certainly appreciate your help today. With all the additional families coming to visit us for the first time and the regular kids from the week here, it's been a hopping place."

"We're here to help out any way we can," Roy told him.

He clasped his hands together, "Good!" He peeked out the door. "Johnny, if you check on her, I'll get these two started on the stalls."

"Stalls?" Chet whispered to Roy.

Roy just smiled. "Here to work, remember?"

It only took Nicholas a few minutes to orient them to the location of the pitchforks, wheelbarrow, extra shavings and muck pile outside. Johnny returned to find Chet standing in the middle of the barn with a blank look on his face.

"Chet, the stalls are over there." It took all he had to no laugh at the bewildered man.

"I'm supposed to do what?"

Johnny watched Roy disappear into a stall as he gently rotated Chet's shoulders. With a small push, he guided him into an empty stall. "Pick up all the clumps and put them in the wheelbarrow. When you're done, move to the next empty stall."

Chet's face scrunched up. "God, it smells terrible in here."

"And you're going to make it better. Get going, we have a lot of work to do today."

Before standing there long enough for Chet to lodge a formal protest, Johnny quickly disappeared into the tack room. As Roy finished up his stall, he moved to the next one, passing by Chet. All that could be seen was his back as he shoveled accompanied by a constant stream of grumblings. As soon as Johnny was finished cleaning up the tack room he grabbed a shovel and headed to help the others.

"Johnny, next time you have a girlfriend that needs help, and I keep asking you about her, just punch me."

Johnny laughed. "Oh, it's not so bad Chet and besides, this is the worst part. Come 'on, it won't take us long to finish."

Johnny was right; with the three men working they finished up quickly and regrouped in the barn. By then MaryAnn was heading back in and was able to meet Chet.

"Johnny, I need Smokey and Kitty next. Chet? Do you mind helping us out in the ring?"

Chet looked a little unsure. "I guess so."

She smiled warmly at him. "You'll do fine, don't worry."

Roy went to the tack room and started pulling the gear needed for each horse while Johnny took Chet to the little dark gray pony that greeted him. "This is Smokey. Smokey, Chet. Now, you just hook the lead rope up like this, and take him to the middle where we can brush him down."

Chet was almost taller than the pony but didn't feel near as confident as Johnny seemed to be. It took him a minute to fumble with the lock of the stall, and then cautiously entered it with the rope in his hand.

"Okay there Smokey, we're going to do this nice like, right?"

Smokey's dark eyes just stared at him with little concern. He hooked up the halter and led him down the barn aisle, Smokey casually following behind. Not surprisingly Johnny was already there and brushing Kitty, who was a medium sized Pinto.

"Brushes are in the bucket. Give him a good all over brushing, then we'll clean his feet."

Chet reached in and picked his brush then began to mimic Johnny's movements. He wasn't about to admit that he was extremely uncomfortable and unsure of what he was doing. Instead, he brushed and brushed while mumbling to himself. By the time he reached the rump, he realized he was no longer talking to himself, but to Smokey as the horse kept looking back to see what the stranger was doing.

"Good!" Johnny said, pleasantly surprised. "Now, grab that saddle."

Chet was motivated by Johnny's good mood and the fact that nothing here had been as bad as he first thought. Well, except the mucking, there was nothing pleasant about that. He pulled the unique western saddle into his arms as Johnny explained how it was used, taking the time to show Chet each connection as they secured it then finished with the bridle.

"Chet you seem to be pretty comfortable with all this," Roy told him as Johnny saddled up his own horse.

"Comfortable? No way man. I just don't want Johnny to have a reason to harass me for the next month. But, I have to admit, it's kind of cool what they're doing here."

When both horses were ready Roy followed them as they headed to the outside arena to meet up with MaryAnn.

"Johnny, if you'll stay with Lindy and her mom, I'm going to put Chet with Kate and her mom," she told them. She didn't even pause at Chet's look of fear. "Chet, this is Kate and her mom Deanne. Kate is five and has Cerebral Palsy."

"Hey, there Kate," Chet said with a big smile.

Kate giggled with excitement.

"Chet, if you can please lift Kate onto the saddle and help me get her secured I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," he said.

Deanne unbuckled Kate from her wheelchair and the little girl immediately reached her arms out to Chet.

"Well, I think someone is pretty excited to ride a horse today," Chet smiled at her.

Kate nodded. "Smokey."

He watched MaryAnn belt her in, adjust her legs and tighten up the saddle's girth. "Deanne, is afraid of horses, so I'm going to have you walk on the other side of Kate and we'll have Roy lead us."

Chet knew this was serious, fun for Kate, but serious work for him. He couldn't make any mistakes and risk her getting hurt. "Yes, ma'am."

She laughed. "MaryAnn is fine."

Chet nodded again, "yes ma'am."

"Just talk to her as we go. Help her stay relaxed while I exercise her legs."

Roy kept the steady pace as she worked and couldn't help but grin at the nonstop stream of chatter that Chet provided for the little girl. He talked about his dog, her cat, how the horses ate, his favorite kind of cookie and anything else that came to mind. Before they knew it, the time was up.

Chet had to admit he felt a bit of disappointment.

"Don't worry Chet, we have six more kids today. There's going to be plenty to do," she laughed.

In between assisting with rides they swept the floors, filled the stalls with clean shavings and fresh hay, repaired three stall doors and fed the worked horses. It didn't take long for Chet to forget about complaining, instead finding himself enjoying whatever was asked of him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that Chet is enjoying himself," Johnny told Roy.

"Just don't point that out and he'll be fine," Roy answered. "Remember, culture shock."

"Hey Chet, grab that wheelbarrow and we'll haul this stuff out."

As Chet followed Johnny out of the barn and into the back area, he watched as Johnny tipped the barrel sideways and dumped the contents into the larger pile. Wanting to show he didn't need any help he moved his into position and began struggling to tip it sideways. What he hadn't anticipated was how the full weight shifted the balance and moving sideways wasn't as easy as Johnny made it look.

"Chet, let me..."

"No, no, I got this," he said with determination as he began rocking it from side to side.

"Chet, you're gonna..."

"Johnny, you're not the expert on everything. I'm pretty sure I can do this myself."

"Chet, you might want..." Roy tried to help.

He ignored them, increased the rocking momentum and yelped with success as the barrel tipped over, all the way over, hitting him in the shin and knocking him off balance.

"CHET!" Johnny exclaimed as he watched the shocked face of his co-worker and friend struggle to get his footing.

Both men skidded to a halt as they watched Chet tumble backward and land right in the muck pile.

"AAARRRGGG!" Chet groaned as he pushed his hands down, into the cold, thick mush, trying to get back up. It didn't take long to realize that speed wasn't going to reduce the smell at this point.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that's one way to really get into the spirit of barn life."

Chet just glared at him.

"I hope you have extra clothes," Roy added while shaking his head. All he could think of was having to ride all the way back to LA with him in the truck.

Johnny was reading his mind. "Oh, he's not getting into my truck like that."

"What are you, boys...?"

MaryAnn stopped beside Roy and burst out laughing. "Are you okay?"

Chet stood up and walked out of the pile, his feet squishing in his black filled shoes. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Oh hon, right around the corner is a mud room. I've got some spare clothes that would fit you."

Chet squished past Johnny, looking like a defeated puppy.

Twenty minutes later, freshly showered and with clothes on that well, kinda fit, Chet rejoined the others.

"I hear it can be used as a moisturizer for the skin," Johnny chided him.

"Not another word."

As they stood by the barn door, they could see over to the house where there was an area of decorated picnic tables. Families, after finishing their lesson and farm tour, gathered now. The tables held snacks, hotdogs, burgers, drinks and desserts. One table even had someone doing face paintings.

"Who's that?" Johnny asked MaryAnn.

MaryAnn just smiled. "That's one of my helpers with the kids in the office."

Johnny kept trying to get a good look at her. "Oh." He was then distracted by Roy, who needed help with a large hay bale, his questions forgotten for now.

As the sun began to set and the evening temperatures fall the farm emptied with the families heading back home. Since all the farm chores had been completed the boys were directed over to Nicholas, who manned the grill again for a fresh supply of burgers for everyone who had helped that day. It had been a long day of hard work, some with heavy labor and their bodies were tired and stomachs hungry. Over the next hour, they enjoyed good food, a few beers and the company of David, Nicholas, and MaryAnn.

"Is this where you break the news that Sheila is a figment of your imagination? Because I'm pretty sure I was never introduced to a Sheila all day today." Chet said with a smug satisfaction.

"Go," MaryAnn shooed them away from the table. "Go introduce him to Sheila and I'll clean up here."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, we'll be back in a bit."

"Go? Where are we going? What do you do? Keep her tied up out back?" Chet laughed.

Johnny ignored him and kept walking, around the barn and in the back pasture. The further they got from the house, the quieter Chet got.

Johnny leaned on the fence as Sheila came trotting up to them. "Chet, Sheila."

Chet released a sigh breath and closed his eyes. "I should have known when I fell in the giant pile of crap. Only you would fall for a horse."

Johnny patted her neck. "She's a great girl Chet. Maybe I can introduce you to one of her friends. You might have more luck here than back in LA."

"Har Har," Chet scoffed at him before reaching out and stroking her nose.

For a while, the three friends hung out with Shelia.

"Well, you survived the day Chet," Roy said as he finished off his last beer.

He was up on the fence, his feet tucked under the boards. "Definitely, not what I expected, but it's a really amazing thing they are doing here."

Johnny could only agree. "They are nice folks and they've taught me a lot about taking care of horses."

Chet hopped down off the fence and slapped his shoulder. "Who knows Gage, maybe one day you can grow up and have a horse of your very own. No, wait, your apartment has a pet restriction. Guess you're out of luck."

Roy watched Chet head back to the barn as a completely satisfied grin came on his partners face.

Once goodbyes had been said they loaded up in the truck and headed back through the country to LA. The ride was pretty quiet as full stomachs and tired bodies kicked in. Even Roy was struggling to stay awake by the time they reached Chet's driveway.

"Thanks, man," he told Johnny. "I can honestly say I wouldn't have agreed to come if I had known where you were planning to bring me. But I'm glad I did. It was a good day."

Johnny just beamed. It felt really good to share something you really loved with your friends and have them share an appreciation for it also. The next weekend couldn't arrive fast enough now.


	6. Chapter 6

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

Life is not happening to you. Life is responding to you. ~Author Unknown

A/N: Thanks so much for the kind words and notes! I love hearing from you guys along the way. Hope you like this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The afternoon held a baking hot sun for the day, and Johnny spent more time wiping his brow than hammering on the arena shed addition. Pulling out the black bandana, from his back pocket, he took a minute to tie it around his forehead to keep some of the sting out of his eyes. Thunder was alone in the arena and would occasionally come by to check on him, rubbing a little too close to the ladder for Johnny's liking, but quickly wandering off, uninterested.

"This is for you, you know," Johnny told him as the black steed tried to use the ladder to scratch an itch. "So, I'd appreciate it if you don't knock me over."

He knew they were getting closer to storm season and there was still work to finish so the smaller buildings wouldn't blow down in the first thunderstorm that came by. The canvas tool belt around his waist hung low on his hips, heavy with hammer and nails, and a power drill tethered to a long green extension cord. Below him were the extra tin shingles stacked up in cardboard boxes that Thunder took an interest in and often tried to drag off.

One thing that had come easier in the last few months was carpentry. Yes, Roy had teased him about having a backup career if he ever stopped being a firefighter. But now, out here in the fresh air, building something up with his hands he could almost picture it as a full-time job. Later, much later, though. That is if he ever got tired of running into burning buildings and honestly, he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Off in the distance, he heard a dog barking; however, a quick glance around him revealed nothing. He was very close to finishing up this project and refocused on the job at hand. So much had been accomplished, with the house and all, and this was one of the last big things to be done. Now, for extra projects he could make a list that would last him for years. You know the fun stuff like building a root cellar, starting a small garden, maybe even beginning his full barn.

Hearing the dog again, this time much closer he looked down and saw a black dog, a large strange dog running through the area, dashing around like something crazy. Quickly, his eyes found Thunder, who quickly began storming from fence edge to fence edge feeling anxious at the newfound arena mate.

"HEY!" He yelled out, to no avail. Even whistling didn't seem to distract the animal.

Reaching into his tool belt he grabbed a screwdriver and aimed to distract the wild mutt who now had Thunder pinned in a corner. He knew that one of them was going to get hurt if he didn't separate them fast.

"HEY DOG!" _whistle, whistle._ "Come here boy, come here."

The dog continued to bark furiously at Thunder, who was already rearing up and ready to bolt. Johnny started working his way down the ladder when two steps down he looked up at the sound of hooves, moving fast, and right for him.

The first sensation was wet and smelly as he realized he was lying flat on his back in the dirt. "Ugh," he groaned as he tried to wipe the moisture away. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized the now friendly canine was busy licking his face.

"Well, you're a lot of help," he grumbled at Thunder, who stood beside the dog watching him carefully.

Thunder puffed air into his face as he nuzzled his hair.

"I wouldn't blame him, he was trying to give you time to get out of the way."

Johnny pushed the now docile dog away and sat up, holding his hand up to his eyes in an attempt to block the glare of the sun. Slowly getting to his feet and with a quick self-pat-down, he searched for a better angle to find the voice. Realizing there was a horse in front of him, he moved to the side a bit trying to see it' s rider.

He smiled. She was beautiful to say the least, pretty brown shoulder length hair, very fit and trim, maybe 24, 25 years old. "Hello there."

She smiled back at him as she shook her head. "You okay, City?"

"Yea, yea I'm all right." The dog was sitting beside her now, and he remembered why he should be angry. "Your dog I take it?"

She nodded softly. "Max. Sorry, he's a little over friendly with new folks." She looked around from the house back to him. "Getting settled in I see."

He moved forward a few steps. "Yea, I'm Johnny, Johnny Gage." His pause for a return introduction only allowed her time to push her horse a few steps away from him. She was carefully keeping her distance.

"I'm glad you're okay City, but try and not get killed out here before you break in your first saddle, all right?"

Her look was smug and her tone condescending. He frowned, no longer dazzled by the bright green eyes.

"Well, the name's Johnny and not City, and I'm pretty capable of looking out after myself. I seemed to have missed your name, though."

She turned her horse away from him and looked over her shoulder. "Let's see if you last first, then we'll discuss names. Bye for now, City."

Johnny wasn't sure whether to pull her down from the horse and angry kiss her or grin like an idiot. It became the latter as she did a slow trot down his gravel driveway and disappeared into the dust.

Thunder came and stood beside him, gently pushing against his shoulder.

"Who was that masked woman?" He chuckled. "Oh well, enough of this for today, I have to run into town for some supplies."

* * *

It was quite possible to reach town from the ranch by horseback. The town even had hitching posts at all the stores, catering to the large community of ranchers. However, it was a long ride through back trails and around private lands, taking over an hour to reach. By car, it was fifteen minutes.

The drive was beautiful with the white water river hugging his right side until reaching the West end of town. Here were several mom and pop shops, Eli's Mini-Market, the Sheriff's Office and a gas station, in addition to a few older neighborhoods. Proceeding on he crossed the main bridge and into the East end of town which held the library, the only school, Station 128 and a small helipad across the street. Also, on this end of the city was the small community hospital.

This wasn't his first time into town with the repeated trips allowing him to gradually get to know more of the locals, especially at Randolph's Hardware, Foodland, and Paul's Eatery. After grabbing some lunch to go, he headed back to the truck only to find the Sheriff's car sitting behind it, actually blocking him in. A groan escaped as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. Walking around to the back of the truck voices escalated with an argument between the Sheriff and someone else.

Maybe this wasn't about him after all.

"I wasn't there Wilson, and you know it!"

He recognized that voice instantly, the mystery woman on a horse. Feeling pressure on his boots, he looked down to see that Max making himself comfortable by lying down across them. Leaning down, without taking his eyes off the intense exchange going on, he rubbed his head. Somewhere in the chaos of the day they had made friends. Most likely when he was unconscious.

"I've told you, over and over, if you don't stay away from the Weber's I'm going to have to take you in again."

Again? Johnny thought.

She was furious, evidenced by the wide stance of her feet and hands balled up into fists at her side. Looking past the sheer fury in her eyes he could see the tear forming and without any rational reason, he felt a need to protect her. How? He had no idea. There was no way to even be sure if she needed the help or the Sheriff at this point. With the intensity between the two, he felt an insane need to stand between them before someone got hurt.

"Hey, Sheriff?" He didn't even know his name at this point. She had called him Wilson. First name? Last name?

The man was in his late 50's, his stout stature shorter than Johnny's. The graying head snapped around so sharp it made Johnny flinch.

"Sorry son, we have you blocked in?" The man's voice was gruff but kinder with Johnny than the woman, much more benevolent.

"Yea, just when you get a chance. No rush. Anything I can help out with?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew how ridiculous he sounded. There was no uniform to identify his ability to assist, and he suspected that these two were not new at fighting. Combine that with the looks of surprise that came from them both made him step back again, to the safety of Max. Almost immediately his presence was forgotten as they quickly returned to their high pitched yell fest leaving Johnny to watch in fascination.

Maybe they were related. There wasn't any resemblance between them, and there was definitely no love lost between the two, yet they seemed very familiar with each other. Then again, many people in this area were born here, living their life within the same twenty miles. And Weber, that sounded familiar. They were his neighbors to the North, between him and Whispering Pines Ranch. He'd not met them yet, but knew which fence line was theirs.

The screaming continued as each stood their proverbial ground and refused to relent. He looked down at Max. "Is this normal for her?"

Max seemed sympathetic to his plight and laid his head back on Johnny's boots. He apparently had no interest in getting between them. Probably a wise decision. And he still didn't know her name. He decided to try another tactic and cleared his throat.

That got the man's attention though not in the manner he had hoped. After letting out a huge huff, Wilson grabbed her arm and swung her around until she was face first on the hood of the police car. Johnny started to step forward and do...do what exactly, he had no idea. Even though he didn't know her at all, it rubbed him wrong for her to be manhandled like that. There was no hint of forgiveness in the older man's attitude as he jerked her arms behind her and twisted the cuffs around her wrists. For a brief moment, Johnny made eye contact with her and saw the shimmer of fear tucked behind the fury. Still, he stood frozen as Wilson put her into the back seat and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry Son, I'll move out of your way now."

Johnny couldn't help it. "She was at my ranch earlier, who is she?"

"Was she bothering you?"

The words were biting, and suddenly he regretted the question. Johnny instinctively rubbed the bruise on the back of his head. "No, no, not bothering me." He pressed his brow down unable to quell the curiosity. "Who is she?"

"Grace Porter, town juvenile delinquent for as long as I can remember. Just stay away from her, trust me, son, she's nothing but trouble."

The Sheriff's words milled around in his head as he watched him open the driver's door and call for Max. The black dog held his head down low and jumped into the front seat. In a few more seconds they were gone.

* * *

Being at the ranch full time on his day's off had allowed him to spend more with the horses, especially with Thunder. The steed had come a long way in a short amount of time and Johnny felt the trust between them grow. Tomorrow he would be back to work and would issue the invite to his friends and co-workers to see this new part of his life. It was unnerving even though he knew it was crazy to feel that way. The decision to spend today on his favorite horse gave him renewed energy, and a plan was already brewing in his mind.

Leaving the arena bright and early, they headed down the nearby trails to venture around and meet more of his neighbors. The ridge trail was handled with ease by Thunder, who acted like he was raised on that kind of terrain and for all Johnny knew, maybe he was. Still, he was impressed with the horses footing and calm on the back trails. An hour passed quickly, and he found himself close to the main road again and near the driveway for the Weber Ranch, his closest neighbor. The ranch was known for raising cattle and had an excellent reputation with the locals. MaryAnn had given him a few details about the family. The parents were in their sixties, had four children, three boys, and a daughter who had died in a tragic accident a few years earlier.

He approached the white country farmhouse by the long dirt driveway. It stood nestled amongst a small grove of trees complete with a wraparound porch and surrounded by beautiful flowers. The setting was comforting and relaxing. The first person he saw was an older woman down on her hands and knees tending to some plants around the side of the house.

"Good morning," he said, hoping not to startle her.

She looked up and smiled. "Well, good morning, young man." She stood up and cupped her hands at her back. "Sorry, this body does more protesting at yard work these days."

Johnny slid out of the saddle and took off his gloves to shake her outreached hand.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Gage. I recently moved into the old Whitener place. Just wanted to come by, say hello and introduce myself."

A gracious smile came on her face. "Yes, John. We've already heard a lot about you from MaryAnn." She turned to the front porch. "I'm Ruth. Come on up and have a seat. I'll get us some lemonade; I'll be right back."

Johnny sat down at the little white table on the side of the porch and looked around. Over to the right, there was a large garden full of ripening vegetables. Then to the left, a few hundred feet away was a massive barn that was surrounded by cattle fencing, pens, large tractor equipment and some working men. Beyond the house were miles and miles of fenced property that held a large herd of livestock separated into different areas.

Soon she reappeared with a small tray that held two glasses and a small sugar bowl with a silver spoon. Right behind her a young man was carrying a pitcher of iced lemonade.

"John, this is my son Patrick."

Johnny stood up and shook the young guys hand. He seemed to be around 16, and he was impressed with how he made sure his mom was okay before excusing himself back to work.

"Patrick is the youngest, then we have Thomas over there with my husband, Earl." She waved to the other men by the barn equipment. "They'll be over in just a minute. Have you met anyone else in the area?"

"Not many. I've been so busy trying to get my place going I've not had much chance to get out and mingle."

She patted his arm, "good, good." She took a sip. "Out here you need to know your neighbors, we rely on each other a lot."

He nodded. By now her husband had come up the sidewalk with Tomas at his side. Johnny stood up again and introduced himself.

Earl Weber was stern and gruff in appearance, his features weathered and leathery from years of outdoor work. It was clear he wore the hardened by years of work on a cattle ranch with pride. Without offering a warm smile as his wife did, he reached out to shake Johnny's hand.

"Nice to meet you, John." He sat down in the empty chair and poured a glass for himself. Thomas went to the side and appeared older than Patrick, but not by much. "Where bouts you from John?"

It wasn't a friendly request, and John knew instantly this man was sizing him up. Feeling the scrutiny, he sat up a little straighter. "Well Sir, I'm originally from Montana, but I've been in LA working for the last several years as a fireman and paramedic."

"Uhmm," he nodded.

"What's a paramedic dear?" Ruth asked.

"That means I've had extra training to help with medical emergencies, to help stabilize a sick or injured person until they can reach the hospital."

"Oh my," she gasped. "That will really be an asset out here, won't it Earl."

"Uhmm," he mumbled again. "What you going to do with that property?"

"Right now I'm just trying to make repairs and train some horses."

Earl looked over at Thunder. "Doesn't seem like a ranch horse to me."

Ruth scoffed at her tired and grumpy husband. "He's a beautiful horse."

"Well, he's new to the ranch business too. We're both trying to learn our way around."

Earl stood up, his son was quickly at his side. "The boys have to move some cattle to the back partition and make some repairs. I could use another man."

This was his test, he could feel it. "I'm free all day Sir. I'd be happy to help."

"Good," the man said before standing up. "We leave in ten minutes. Karl will get you gear."

Johnny stood up as Earl left the porch and headed back out to the barn. A quick glance revealed a disapproval look on Ruth's face. She reached out and gently grabbed his arm.

"He's rough around the edges, but he's a good man John. Just show him you're not intimidated and you'll be just fine."

Johnny smiled and thanked her.

"Karl is our oldest, the one in the black shirt by the tractor. He'll get you whatever gear you need."

His brief encounters in Silverdale had shown how close knit the community was from early on. Still, it hadn't occurred to him that he would have to pass an initiation of sorts to be accepted. Walking over to Thunder he rubbed his muzzle and ears.

"They want to see what we're made of today so let's show them we belong here too."

"This should be all you need," Karl said as he passed him stocked saddle bags and a moderate sized water skin, full and ready to get him through a long ride.

Karl was the oldest, in his mid-twenties, tall and solidly built. Johnny watched him work with confidence as he coordinated the team that would comprise of seven riders. Thomas and Patrick were standing beside their father talking while Karl organized Johnny and two other men, presumably ranch hands.

"Nice horse," Karl said as he patted Thunder's neck.

Johnny watched the horse carefully, hoping that he tolerated a stranger's hand without drama. So far, so good. Karl had a very calming nature about him and Thunder could probably read it.

"He was a rescue, but he's turning into a great ride."

He ran his hand down the strong sturdy legs. "He's strong, built for this type of country."

Johnny was surprised. "That's good to hear."

"Moving out!" Thomas called from the other group and instantly all attention shifted to the leader, Earl.

Their first stop was at a pasture that was still within site of the house where Karl pulled ahead and joined Earl and his brothers. Watching them work was an exercise in smooth perfection. Thomas dismounted and opened the gate, letting the ranch hands in to gather the cattle and begin the push towards the gate.

Earl was calling out orders as the men appeared to move seamlessly to get the cows in the right direction out of the pasture. In just a few minutes Thomas pulled up beside him.

"Ready?"

Johnny nodded. "Where are we going?"

"We have to move this head up to the high meadow for a few months of grazing."

"How far?"

Thomas laughed. "It's about a four-hour slow ride up then we haul it coming down. Don't worry, we'll be back before midnight."

It was hard to not catch some of his enthusiasm and Johnny smiled. "Sounds like a good day. You going to make sure I'm doing the right work?"

"Dad told me to stick with you, you know, to make sure you didn't get lost or anything." Thomas chuckled but he seemed almost embarrassed to confess it.

"Don't worry about it. You just do what your dad tells you and I'll do what you tell me, okay?"

Thomas nodded as they pulled forward and each man found their place around the herd.

For the next couple of hours, the only sounds were those of cows and quiet talk between cowboys as they traversed the valley floor. The warmth of the sun had him shedding his coat by midday and thankful for the water skin that he had been provided for the journey. There was a kind of serenity out here and he understood why people chose to spend their lives here. Gradually the elevation began to rise, and the men started to spread out more to keep the herd on the right path, sometimes using vocalizations that to the untrained ear sounded like grunts or yelps. Despite the noises they kept moving, over more rocky terrain, leaving all the fenced valley in the distance.

* * *

A couple of hours into the journey the men were now dismounted. While the horses grazed freely alongside the herd, the men pulled out some rations provided by Ruth.

"So what brings a city boy out this far?" Karl asked him.

Johnny shrugged. "Not really so far for me. I was raised on a ranch by my grandfather." He looked around. "Nothing to this scale, but enough that I started to miss it."

Karl smiled. "You never get something like this out of your system. It's just kind of who you are."

"I'm a fireman through and through, but I wanted to get back to this too," Johnny said.

"I understand. I have another job too though my father doesn't approve much of it." He opened up the front of his jacket to reveal a badge.

Johnny chuckled. "Deputy, huh?"

Karl grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, Sir. I finished the police academy in LA a couple of years ago then came back here to help my dad out after his heart attack."

A quick glance at the older man up the hill from them caused him to make a mental note of his medical history. He couldn't help the medic that came out in him. "He seems to be doing pretty good now."

"Dad's a tough ole bird. He's not going to let anything keep him from working this farm until it finally puts him in the ground."

"What about your brothers, they plan to stay in the family business?"

Karl nodded. "This place is just as important to Thomas as it is to mom and dad. He'll take over when the old man can't. Patrick is another story. He's young and still brash. No telling where that boy will land."

Johnny felt an easy friendship with Karl right away.

"Time to get moving again," he said as Earl stood up and started packing back up. "No time for rest."

Johnny could hear the love of what he did in the man's voice.

* * *

The rushing water could be heard before they could see it. The river was approximately three hundred feet across with increasing rapids just downstream of where they entered it. The potential for disaster was real and Johnny's internal alert went into active mode. Up ahead Earl and Karl descended down the embankment and pushed their horses through the cold mountain waters. The current at the crossing wasn't extremely fast, and it was obvious that the beaten down path had been used time and time again. Once on the other side, they took up positions on each side of the trail to guide the herd forward.

Thomas moved past Johnny and started guiding the herd through the waters in a steady line, working to keep them from drifting downstream. Forward motion was the key.

"Get the rear, Johnny," Thomas called out as he waved him back.

Turning Thunder around, he headed to the back and found the ranch hands working hard to force the forward momentum. Johnny cut through the trees catching anything that tried to stray, working with Thunder in an effortless way. It took about half an hour to get them all through the narrow opening with Johnny, and the riders he now knew as Manuel and Sander. They were the experts in this area, watching them was teaching him a lot. As he entered the water with them, he could feel Thunder's unsure footing in the stream. Gentle encouragement and reassurance kept him going until they reached the other bank.

Up ahead everyone was continuing on and Johnny quickly fell into the routine of moving through the trees keeping the stragglers in tow. Without warning, Patrick raced past him, yelling something causing Johnny to whip Thunder back around towards the bank. Then Johnny heard it too, the sound of a calf drowning in the river. With a swift kick, he had Thunder moving at full speed back to the edge of the water.

Patrick was already off his horse and in the water, swimming towards the calf who was stuck just downstream by a tangle of tree roots. Johnny took Thunder across the water and quickly dismounted. Grabbing the rope he ran through the brush to where he could reach Patrick.

"He's caught!" The boy called out frantically.

Johnny's first fear was that the panicked calf would drown Patrick before he could get either one of them out.

"Take the rope!" Johnny threw a lasso out to him which was meant for Patrick. Instead, he put it around the calf's neck and waved for Johnny to start pulling him up.

The first tugs were unsuccessful. The calf was really caught on something and wasn't going to budge. He shook his head at Patrick.

"Put the rope on you then we'll get him out."

Patrick shook his head. "I'll try and free his leg."

Before Johnny could yell a warning, the boys head went under the water and disappeared. He counted the seconds in his head, ten, fifteen, then twenty. Johnny turned and tied a quick knot around the saddle horn of Thunder and just prayed the horse would plant and anchor him. Then he leaped. The icy water shocked his lungs as he sucked in a gasping breath and began searching the white water for the kid. He found his leg immediately and pulled him up out of the water. The only thing that kept them both from moving downstream was the taunt rope that never wavered.

As soon as they hit air Patrick was screaming in pain. There was no way to assess his injuries in the river and getting him out of the water fast was the first priority. Looking up at the bank Karl, Thomas and Sander were all there waiting to help. Johnny took Patrick, who was now trying to fight him, over to the bank and pushed him up against it.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My shoulder, he kicked my shoulder," the boy said with gasping breaths.

Johnny quickly palpated it, pretty sure it wasn't broken, just dislocated. Still, they were both too cold at this point. "Watch his shoulder," he called to Karl as they worked at getting him up the bank.

"The calf!" Patrick called out.

"You get out of the water, I'll get the calf."

Once he was assured Patrick was safe, he turned his attention back to the frantic cow. Sander slipped into the water beside him and took the rope from around his neck and reaching under the water moved it around his feet to protect them all.

"I feel it, hold on," Johnny called as he felt along the tangle of roots to find the hoof that was trapped. Trying to keep his own head above the water he was finally able to free the leg and Sander caught the calf as he floated free.

Karl and Thomas pulled on the rope, getting the calf safely to shore as Johnny and Sander pulled themselves up. A swift pat on the shoulder to Sander and Johnny moved right over to Patrick to complete his assessment.

"You shouldn't have interfered! I almost had him."

Johnny froze for a moment, knowing he was the guest here and now one of his hosts was extremely unhappy with him.

"You almost got yourself damn killed is what you almost had."

Johnny looked up to see Earl standing over them now.

"I think it's just a dislocation, he'll be okay. It's just going to hurt like everything until we get him home."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Thomas yelled at his younger brother.

"It would have drowned!" Patrick defended himself.

Thomas just shook his head and walked off as Karl stood over his brother. "Stand up."

For the first time, Johnny saw a flash of fear in the teen's eyes as he stood up next to his bigger brother.

"Turn around." Karl's tone was with authority and Patrick didn't question it.

"Just get it done, we need to get moving again," Earl told him.

Johnny watched Karl move up behind Patrick and take the left arm and stretch it out. Patrick grimaced with pain but stayed quiet. He knew what was about to happen. "I wouldn't recommend that."

"We have hours of riding left and cattle that has to be moved now. The boy can't ride unless it's fixed, right here, right now."

Johnny tried not to cringe with pain as Karl jerked the arm and popped the shoulder back into place. Patrick cried out once with pain then went to rubbing it for comfort. It was done quickly and without further word everyone mounted up and prepared to cross back to the herd. He was the last one to mount as Thomas rejoined Earl at the lead. Karl helped Patrick up on his quarter horse and spoke quietly to him before sending him forward also.

"No time for rest," Karl told Johnny.

"I see that."

"I know it seems harsh, but we can't slow down long, it puts the entire herd at risk."

The best he could do at this point was to try and keep an eye out on Patrick until they were safely home.

* * *

The upper meadow was nothing like he expected. After a couple more hours of traveling, they found an expansive open area of lush green fields. Sitting next to the edge of the flower filled area was a small pond with fed fresh water from a mountain stream.

"A sweet little hideaway, right?"

Johnny looked up to see Thomas grinning at him.

"It's beautiful."

"Dad found this little gem about ten years ago and we've used it ever since."

He continued to work his way over to Patrick.

"How's the shoulder feeling?"

Nodding he looked up to Johnny. "Better. And um, well thanks for saving me back there, and the calf. You did a good job."

Johnny smiled. "Glad I was there to help. That was a pretty brave thing you did there."

Patrick held back the smile. "Not sure dad feels the same way."

There was no way he could know all the dynamics of this family, especially with such a strong patriarch as Earl. "Give it time."

The boy nodded and went to join the others who had already dismounted for a break. Johnny also got down and led Thunder over to the fresh water for a drink where he tried to stretch out his back and legs.

"That was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled back there," Karl said as he walked up.

"That's my other job, rescue work." Johnny pulled some jerky out of the saddle bag.

"Well, excellent job. We're thankful for what you did for Patrick. He's young and brash, but he's a good kid."

They sat down on the grass by the pond.

"I think he might be worried about being in trouble," Johnny said cautiously.

Karl chuckled. "Dad's never been the cuddle and pamper type. Well, not since we lost Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Our sister, we lost her seven years ago, in an accident. She was sixteen."

"Sorry to hear that." Johnny could tell that the memory was still painful for him.

"It was really hard for my dad."

"I can't imagine."

They looked up to see Thomas. "Time to move out."

Johnny shrugged at Karl and smirked. "No time for rest."

Once everyone was mounted up and ready Thomas returned to Johnny's side as they headed back the way they came.

"How's Patrick?" Johnny asked.

"Dad's keeping him back there with him. He seems okay."

Johnny nodded.

"So, you do that kind of stuff at work? Rescuing people?"

"Sure do."

"You like it? I mean fighting fires and doing dangerous work?"

Johnny smiled at the young man. "I do. I trained a long time to do it, but it's something I really enjoy. What about you? You going to follow in your father's footsteps?"

This time, Thomas grinned. "I can't imagine doing anything else. Karl always wanted to be a cop, Sarah wanted to be a dancer."

He grew quiet.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was years ago, but she was my best friend. I still miss her." He grew brighter again. "We used to go everywhere together, us and our friends. My mom called us the Musketeers. It was bad at home when she died, real bad. She was a daddy's girl and dad just kind of shut down for a long time. We would have lost the farm if it hadn't been for Karl."

Johnny couldn't fight his curiosity. "What happened?"

"It was during a storm one spring. She was somewhere she shouldn't have been and drowned in a backwash flood."

"Thomas, you need to go ride with Sander for a while."

They watched Karl move up between them. Thomas didn't question his brother and with a small nod, he moved back and joined the group of ranch hands.

"Sorry, he can talk your ear off sometimes."

Johnny sensed irritation in his tone. "He was fine, we were just passing the time."

"Well, sometimes he goes on about things he shouldn't."

It was obviously a sensitive subject so Johnny let it drop and for the next hour they rode in silence.

Johnny was aching all over by the time they reached the valley floor and in desperate need for a long stretch out of the saddle. The trip back had been without a break along with a faster pace once they emerged from the forest. The ranch's familiar fence line was a welcome site even if the ranch wasn't yet in view. It wasn't long after that when the party came to a stop and Johnny dismounted with the others, unsure what they were doing. It was too close to home for a break at this point.

"Fence repairs next," Karl said, answering Johnny's unspoken question. "Got a lot to do before it's dark."

"How can I help?"

Following the older son's directions, Johnny joined Thomas and Manuel in rebuilding the down section of fencing. It wasn't a simple job. There were at least five hundred feet of downed barbed wire to clean up, holes to dig, posts to erect and new wire to string. All the supplies were piled up and waiting for them and without much discussion, the men began working. Johnny grabbed the post hole digger and started. After a long day of riding the manual labor quickly worked up a sweating lather as he moved down the line. By the fourth hole, Sander took the digger from him and Johnny joined Earl in securing the wire into place and finally closing off the fences area. No one paused until the job was completed.

Once some water had been downed, they group quickly remounted.

"No time forrest," Thomas told him, now too tired to even smile. "Let's go home."

* * *

The sunset would have been beautiful if Johnny had the energy left to enjoy it as they pulled into the barn and began unpacking the horses. Ruth came down from the front porch and greeted each man with a hot cup of coffee. Johnny pulled off his saddle bags to return them to the tack room. Earl was standing by the door as he headed out.

"Thank you, Sir, for letting me join you today," Johnny told him.

"You're welcome to ride with us anytime."

Johnny saw Karl's eyes widen with surprise. "Thank you, Sir."

After shaking hands he retook Thunder's reins and walked over to Patrick.

"How's that shoulder feel?"

"It'll be sore for a few days, but I'll live."

Johnny could see the contentment in his eyes. No matter what the day held, this was their love and facing the dangers along the way was no different than him running into fires. Thomas and Karl walked up and he shook their hands.

"It's been an adventure fella's, thanks for keeping me out of trouble."

"Just so you know," Karl said with a grin, "it's a rare moment when dad invites someone back."

Johnny chuckled. "We'll I'm glad I passed the test."

Karl slapped him on the shoulder. "Hell, you're practically family now."

This time, Johnny laughed out loud. "I like the sound of that."

As he left the farm in the distance Johnny's sense of being in the right place deepened.

This was truly his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me_ _,_ _but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

 _Preconceived notions are the locks on the door to wisdom. ~Merry Browne_

 _A/N: Well, after moving my family 3000 miles and starting a new job I've gotten some mojo back finally. Thank you to everyone who sent encouraging notes and prodding to write again, it really was appreciated and helped me get back on the writing horse. So, I hope you enjoy, and can get back into the groove of the story line. Let me know your thoughts._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 7_

Johnny quietly finished up the dishes, having lost the after dinner card game, again. This time it didn't bother him as much, though. Actually, it fit into his plan for the evening and granted him a little last time to face his growing anticipation at sharing his new place with his work family. Even though he should have felt confident in their support, a lingering worry clung to him that they would be upset. Knowing what they would ask first, he had a long list of reasons of why he wouldn't leave the B-shift well rehearsed in his mind. Besides, he had convinced Roy that he could make it work, so the guys should be easy too. Right? The plan was that after dinner, dessert and the invitation would be put out there for the coming weekend. Thankful for the quiet evening he pulled out the pan of fresh baked brownies knowing the rich aroma would draw everyone back to the table.

"Nice, Johnny," Chet said, then paused. "What do you want?" His sarcasm was thick and unabashed.

"I don't want anything." Johnny tried to sound offended. "Can't a guy just make dessert when he wants too?"

"I'm not complaining," Marco said as he took three onto his napkin and sat down while Roy passed out glasses and poured the milk.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Hank started. "But, my waistline will be in a couple of days." Hank patted his belly with one hand as he chomped down on the dessert.

Johnny took his chair and cleared his throat. "While we're all sitting here, I'd like to invite you out to my place this weekend for a cookout."

"I thought your landlord banned grills after the apartment downstairs caught on fire last year," Chet said.

"Well, it's not at my apartment. See, I've kinda got a new place and thought maybe you guys could come check it out this weekend."

Chet's eyes narrowed, his suspicion instantly rising. "Exactly where is this new place?"

Johnny glanced around at the curious eyes then back to Roy, who just nodded quietly to him.

"Well, I've bought a sweet little place out in Sierra Grand."

His eyes went wide. "You're moving out there?"

Marco, Mike, and Hank looked confused since the town wasn't exactly well known to any of them.

"Where?" Marco asked.

"Sierra Grand, it's just past Silverado. Out near Station 128."

"That's kinda drive isn't it Johnny?" Mike asked with concern.

Johnny knew where everyone's mind would go next. "Look fella's it's really not that far. I've been out there for over a month now, and the drive isn't bad. And besides, I like being out in the country again. So, I want everyone to come out this weekend. We can go fishing Saturday morning, then cookout for dinner."

Hank stayed quiet as the men started asking questions about the new place, how he found it, how long of a drive was it, and getting directions.

Chet broke the little back patting congratulatory moment. "Are you quitting work here?"

Johnny wanted to tease him about it, but one look and he could see that his friend and co-worker was genuinely concerned. Everyone got quiet waiting for the answer.

"No, I have no plans on leaving the station. Here is where I want to be for a long time. Now, I just have an amazing place to go home to."

That seemed to satisfy Marco and Mike. Chet still didn't look too convinced and Hank had a feeling of loss despite the reassurance Johnny was conveying. He knew that only time would tell.

* * *

When the alarm went off the men jumped up from a semi-restful sleep, pulled on their gear and headed to the trucks.

"Station 51, traffic accident with injuries. 251 East 42nd Avenue, cross street Harbor. Time out 0434."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Hank called back before joining the engine crew.

When they approached the accident, they immediately saw two cars that had intersected each other head on. Police were on the scene, but otherwise the streets in the small neighborhood were deserted at this early hour.

Roy pointed Johnny toward the small white sedan as he headed straight to the old brown pick up truck.

"Lopez, get those battery cables," Hank called out. "Kelly, let's cool those engines down."

"Aye, Captain," both men replied while getting busy with the cars.

Johnny approached the driver's door to find a young woman crying, her hand pressing against a cut on her head. The door opened easily, and he leaned in to assess her.

"Easy there, I'm with the fire department. Where are you hurt?"

His eyes were already scanning her from head to toe. What were obvious injuries? Was she trapped or could he easily remove her from the damaged car? What was her state of alertness?

"My head," she cried. "And my chest hurts."

An impact with the steering wheel was likely as the impact was head-on.

"Okay, just lean back and try to relax. We're going to take care of you. What's your name?"

Unexpectedly she turned her head and didn't answer him.

"I'm Johnny," he said, thinking it might help her relax and trust him more. Looking briefly, he was able to see a red, and rapidly bruising ring around the upper part of her chest and neck area. "Do you have any neck pain?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "My back hurts too."

"Chet?" He called out. "Can you grab me a backboard and cervical collar?"

Chet nodded and ran over to the squad.

"Don't worry, okay? You're going to be alright."

He looked up to see Roy leaning in at the passenger side.

"The other guy is fine, scalp laceration, but otherwise stable vitals. I've got him waiting on the ambulance. What have you got?"

"Pretty sure she hit the windshield and steering wheel. Neck, chest and back pain. I'm going to get a board behind her."

Roy nodded in agreement with the plan and after opening the door he slid in beside her. She was still softly crying. "Hi, I'm Roy. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded before Johnny slipped the collar around her neck and inflated it.

"Please don't tell him I'm here," she whispered.

"Who?" Roy asked as he helped position the board behind her.

"My husband. You can't let him know," she pleaded with him.

"You don't want us to notify him that you're hurt?"

She tried to shake her head and grimaced in the effort. "No, you can't tell him. He'll find me."

Johnny and Roy exchanged glances.

"Okay," Roy assured her. "I'll make sure the hospital knows."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you. I can't let him find me."

The men quickly removed her from the vehicle and called her into Rampart. Once her IV had been started, they loaded her into the ambulance, along with the other passenger who was ambulatory.

"You go with her," Johnny said. "I'll bring in the squad."

Roy nodded and climbed in, secured the equipment and sat down beside her. She avoided eye contact with him and he found it difficult to just sit by and listen to her cry.

"You're going to be okay," he said softly.

"Have you ever had to do something so painful you felt like your heart was going to break right then? Even when you knew you had no choice?"

His stomach clinched at her words. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now, not ever. "Just try and rest, we're almost at the hospital."

* * *

Johnny leaned on the counter at Rampart as Roy and Dixie exited the treatment room.

"Maybe she'll talk to social services in the morning," Dixie was saying.

"So what was that all about?" Johnny asked them, curious as to what her story was.

Roy shrugged and tried to appear uninterested. "She won't talk about it."

"I can't imagine being so scared of someone that you'd rather go through this alone than call them." Dixie just shook her head.

"Seems that people just have their secrets, let's go," Roy said with a side glance to Johnny as they picked up the supplies and headed down the hall.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked as they climbed into the squad.

"What was what for?"

"That comment about secrets? I've come clean on my secrets."

Roy nodded. "True. But, you about gave me a heart attack over those secrets beforehand."

Johnny chuckled. "It was pretty funny. The look on your face."

With a tired sigh, Roy pulled out into the street. "Yea, funny. Just don't do it again."

"Oh come on partner. You're telling me you've never kept secrets from anyone?"

"It's late, and I'm not in the mood to share secrets."

Johnny wasn't expecting the quip reply. Roy had secrets?

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the crew was allowed to grab a couple more hours of sleep before heading out. Plans were set and now all Johnny had to do was some last minute touches and shopping. Finally, he was excited about his first house gathering. By the time they parted Roy was in a good mood, and seemed to have forgotten the last conversation they had in the squad. Johnny hadn't though, instead, he tucked it away for perhaps another day.

* * *

While the morning worked on warming up, Johnny stretched out on a front porch chair, his long legs propped up on the railing as he mentally compiled his to-do list for the day. There were dinner supplies for the cookout, the horses needed more hay, and he needed a little time to work with Sheila.

In the corral's Thunder, Izzy, and Molly did their stretching and inspection of their accommodations as he lazily sipped on his coffee. For a while, he just enjoyed watching them until he realized they were looking for something down the road. After a moment, he could hear the car approaching and since he wasn't expecting anyone he stood up to see who was coming for such an early visit. A sheriff cruiser and county marked SUV came to a halt in front of the porch. Johnny immediately recognized Karl, who was now in full uniform, along with the Sheriff.

Johnny smiled and nodded his head. "Morning," he called out to them.

Both smiled as they stepped up on the porch, arms extended and handshakes were exchanged.

"Morning, Johnny. Hope it's not a problem that we came by this early for a visit," Karl said as he glanced around the area.

"No, not at all." Johnny looked over to the Sheriff. "I don't think we were formally introduced yet."

"Brian Wilson, pleasure to meet you."

"Come in; I've got fresh coffee in the kitchen." Johnny turned and led them through to the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfortable."

After pouring them each a cup of coffee, he joined them at the table.

Karl started talking first. "Johnny, I was telling Wilson here about your training as a fireman and more importantly as a paramedic."

Johnny nodded.

"Well, we wanted to see if we could talk to you about a proposition." Karl leaned back in the wooden chair.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Johnny wasn't sure where this was going.

Wilson sat forward. "We'd like to utilize your training and special skills as a resource here for the community."

Johnny hesitated for a moment and rubbed his chin. "I guess it depends on exactly what you're needing me to do?"

"We're hoping to talk you into being a medical resource for us."

Leaning forward Johnny pushed his coffee cup back a bit. "Now, I'd love to help out here, seeing how this is my community now too. But, I'm bound by the state laws of California when it comes to when and where I can treat someone."

"But, you saved Patrick," Karl added, clearly confused.

He nodded. "Yea, I did, and that was me doing a dumb fooled stunt of pulling him out of the water. Rescue work is different than giving medical care. See, I'm not a doctor. I can't just give medical care when I want too. I can do first aid, the same things you can do until help arrives. But, to provide higher level, life-saving care I have to be under the direction of a physician."

"Well, we have doctors at the hospital here," Wilson said.

"I certainly can help them out in an emergency. Otherwise, I'm not certified in this county to do those kinds of things."

"I don't understand," Karl said.

Johnny sat up straighter. "Okay, let's say Patrick had broken his leg and say he had internal injuries. I can splint the leg, do a general assessment and help get him to the hospital. But, I can't set the leg, apply traction to the break, or give him IV fluids if his blood pressure is low. To do those things I would have to communicate with a physician. And if I'm outside LA county, like here in Orange County, I just can't."

Wilson nodded his head. "Well, I guess that makes sense. So, let me ask you this, son. If we provided you with basic emergency supplies, would you be willing to help out as much as you're allowed to?"

He was trying to like this man, who seemed so calm and congenial to him. It was the memory of how he treated the young woman that had him holding back for now.

"Of course. I'll do anything I can to help out when needed."

Karl smiled. "Good. The reason we ask is the ranches and homes in this area are very widespread as you know. The firehouse has some great guys, who also help out during emergencies, even on their days off. As you know, though, they aren't medically trained. So, we just try and have people in the county identified as resources when needed."

"Like I said, I'm happy to help out."

Wilson stood up. "We appreciate it, Johnny. If you can swing by the station today, we'll set you up with an emergency radio and a few supplies."

Johnny stood up with Karl and shook their hands again. "I was heading into town soon anyways. I'll come by around lunchtime."

They walked back to the front porch, and Wilson said his goodbyes. Karl lingered behind.

"I hope this doesn't put you in a spot, Johnny."

He shook his head. "No, not at all."

Karl looked over to the horses. "Looks like you're getting settling in here."

"Pretty much. Few more things to do, but the main work is done."

Karl started walking over to Thunder. The paint danced around the fencing as Johnny approached him.

"I'm impressed with how in stride he took the trip the other day. He seems very easy to work with."

Johnny shook his head. "Well, we had a bit of a rough start." He rubbed the horse's mane. "Didn't we, fella?"

"You'd never know it now."

"Say, uh, can I ask you a question?" Johnny leaned back against the fence.

"Sure."

"The other day I kinda got involved in a dispute between the Sheriff and someone he arrested."

Karl's forehead creased. "When was that? He's not mentioned it."

Johnny shuffled his feet. He wasn't sure how to approach his question. "Well, it was a girl he arrested."

The jaw line on the Deputy tightened. "Exactly what happened?"

Now he wasn't sure if he should press the subject. It was clear Karl was upset already. He just didn't know who it was directed at.

"I mean it was no big deal. He was just parked right behind my truck, and I couldn't get out until they were, uh, finished."

"What. Happened." Karl's tone grew more intense.

"I don't know what they were arguing over, something about the Weber's ranch. They were just really upset with each other, and he wound up arresting her. I just wanted to, well, I was just wondering if you know, if she was, well, if she was okay."

Karl let out a breath. "Those two have a long history between them. She's okay now."

"Oh, well," Johnny was interrupted by the squawk from Karl's radio.

 _Base to 28, do you read?_

"I'm here Judy, what's up?"

 _Eric Bell wants you to come over to the store when you get a chance. Something about missing stock._

"10-4, be there in fifteen." He looked up. "Don't look so worried. She's able to take care of herself. If she'd just stay out of his hair, there wouldn't be problems between them. But, she's fine, I promise. Look, I gotta run, but mom wants you to come over for dinner this week."

He smiled. "I'd love too."

"Good, how about Sunday night?"

"Perfect, thanks." Maybe, he could find out more about the mysterious Grace Porter.

* * *

Johnny stepped out of the tiny local post office into the fresh mountain air. There wasn't a cloud in the sky above and he was quickly completing his errands for the day. He was contemplating what was next when he felt a tap on his arm. Turning around he saw a frail looking elderly woman, probably about eighty years old, with thick wide brimmed glasses. She was smartly dressed, her white hair pulled back into a neat bun and seemed to barely reach shoulder height with him.

He let a small smile escape at her cheerful expression and bright eyes. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Since you have nothing to do except daydream perhaps you could help me with my groceries, young man."

She had a cloth tote bag on each arm, each holding a few food items. Her expression told him that she was sure he had nothing better to do and should help her. Not waiting for an actual answer she slid the bags off her arms and passed them over to him, then put her hand on his elbow. Johnny was so captivated by her tenacity that he suddenly felt obligated to assist her. After positioning the bags on his other arm, he bent his right to hold her in a more secure fashion. She pointed down the sidewalk.

"Just right down here," she said as she began to move forward.

Johnny stifled a chuckle. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mrs. Rose," she informed him promptly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Rose. I'm John Gage."

Her steps were slower than his, and he paced himself accordingly, so as to not rush her.

"Gage," she mumbled then looked back at him. "Is your father Gary from Eagles Rest?"

"No, ma'am," he shook his head. "I'm from up north."

"Um hmm," she added. "I don't know any Gage's from the north, at least none worth mentioning."

Johnny turned his head and grinned. _Okay_ , he thought.

They passed a row of parked cars, in a small lot that stood at the end of the sidewalk. Various small shops lined the walk along the main street. He was ready to stop at each one, but she just kept going, showing no signs of slowing down.

"I have more than that," she told him.

"More than what?"

She pointed at the grocery bags. "Eddy brings the rest to me later in the day, when he gets off work. I just can't carry them all like I use to."

Johnny hadn't been here long enough to know who everyone was yet. "Oh, that's nice. Does he work at the market?"

Her face lit up. "He sure does. He's my son. The assistant manager now, you know."

"Oh," Johnny animated interest. "I'm sure you're very proud of him."

"I always am even when things were a little rough." She stopped and leaned in closer to him, causing him to bend down as apparently a secret was about to be shared. "He had some trouble with the law a bit ago."

Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"But, don't say anything about it because he's doing the right thing now." She turned and started walking again.

"Oh, I won't." He was working hard to tone down the smile on his face.

They reached the end of the parking lot, and still she showed no signs of slowing down. In front of them was a short piece of the road which turned to the bridge then over the river.

"I've not seen you around here before, John."

"Well, I'm from Los Angeles. I work there, but just bought some land out here."

She cocked her head towards him. "The old Wilson place?"

His smile revealed his surprise. "Yes."

The frail hand patted his arm. "Oh, I've heard all about you young man."

"Only good I hope." He knew this was where small towns could show their ugly side.

"Tell me what you do. How do you support your family?"

Her evasion of his question did not escape his attention.

"I'm a fireman and a paramedic and I.."

"Para?" She interrupted him.

"A paramedic. I'm trained to give medical aid to people in emergencies."

A quiet nod of her head let him know she'd heard him, as they turned onto the bridge, along a narrow pedestrian crossing path. He had no idea where they or any of this conversation was headed.

"Family?" She urged him to continue.

"Oh, no family. Just me."

Again she was quiet as they reached the end of the bridge. He could tell she was slowing down a bit, still, though, showing no signs of stopping. Taking a crosswalk to the other side of the street, they then followed a narrow road beside the corner church.

"And your mother and father?"

Johnny started looking for a potential destination and an end to this line of questioning.

"Well, they died when I was young, in an accident."

"Hmm. Grandparents?"

"I lived with my mother's parents after the accident; they raised me." There were good memories there for him and one of the strong reasons he had been drawn to this change in life. "They had a farm, cows, chickens, and horses too."

"Were they Indian too?"

That caught him off guard, and he couldn't help but tense a bit. She didn't seem to notice.

"My mother was Seminole, so yes, they were too."

She nodded her head. "Good. Family's important. Never forget that John."

Again, he felt like the conversation had taken another 180-degree turn. "Yes, ma'am."

The small road had begun to have an uphill slope, and he could feel her leaning heavier on his arm.

"Do you need to stop and rest?" He asked concerned.

"No, no, we're almost there." She pointed up the path to a row of older houses, each with a stone column mailbox surrounded by flowers.

For the rest of the way neither spoke. He didn't initiate any conversation knowing she was most likely conserving her energy to finish the journey. By the third house, they turned up the drive and approached the front door. It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for him to open the door. He was waiting for her to unlock it. Reaching for the doorknob, he found it unlocked and ushered them inside.

Inside was warm and inviting. Antique furnishings filled the living room with tables covered in lace doily's that seemed to be everywhere he turned. Following her into the kitchen he set the bags down on the table and prepared to say goodbye and get back to what he was doing where there was a tap on the back door.

"Momma Rose?"

"In here, honey," Rose called out to the voice.

Johnny just smirked and shook his head as Grace came in with another bag of groceries. She eyed him closely.

"You stalking me, City?"

"I could say the same," he said indigently. "I was here first you know."

She frowned, but held her retort and redirected her attention to the elder woman, greeting her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Gracie, dear. Can you put those in the refrigerator for me? John is going to make me some tea."

Johnny cocked his head suddenly realizing his plans did not match her plans for him. "Well, I..."

A sharp look from Grace halted his sentence in the next breath, and his eyes grew wide reflecting his uncertainty.

"Of course, you don't know where the teas are; they're right behind you in the cabinet." Smoothly, she finished his corrected thought.

He was more perplexed than ever as he turned to the cupboard and retrieved the tea bags. Determined that Grace wouldn't get the best of him again, he quickly located the tea kettle and put some water on to boil, found 3 cups.

"Just two, I'm not staying," Grace said as he picked up the third cup.

His smile slowly widened. "Oh, I insist you join us, _Gracie_."

Her return smile was a mix of playful and menacing at the same time. She wouldn't be toyed with that easily.

"No, I have to get back to work, and I'm sure Momma Rose has plenty of questions left for you."

His smile abruptly disappeared at the prospect of a continued inquisition.

Grace laughed and patted him on the shoulder as she followed Rose into the living room. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

By the time the kettle whistled, and he had the cups ready, complete with milk and sugar, Grace was gone, and Rose joined him at the table again.

"Why, this looks very nice John. Thank you."

"Well, you're very welcome. I had a good teacher."

"Your grandmother?"

"No ma'am. She passed when I was pretty young. It's my best friend's wife. She loves tea too."

"Hmmm," she muttered as she sipped.

Johnny knew there was no escaping until the tea was gone, so he decided to relax in the chair. "How long have you lived in Sierra Grand?"

"My whole life. I was born in my parent's house about five miles from here. That was back before everyone went to a fancy hospital to bring a baby into the world."

He nodded. "So, you know everyone in town pretty well."

She looked up at him, pushing her brow together as she studied him for a minute.

"No."

No? He wasn't sure how to read that answer. "Well, I guess it's hard to know everyone."

She shook her head. "John, I'm telling you no."

Okay. Her insistence was puzzling him.

"You're asking me about someone in particular, and I'm telling you no. I love her dearly, but don't get involved."

Was he that transparent? Well, Roy would say yes.

"I'm not..."

She took her spoon and smacked him on the top of his hand, making him jump.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"I can read you like a book, John Gage. And I'm telling you no. Yes, I know this town better than anyone including all its secrets. Some things you have to let go and Grace is one of them."

"Grace has secrets?"

"We all have secrets, son. Just some are more dangerous than others. And that's all I'm going to say about that. Is that understood?"

It was easy to see this was not a woman to push. "Well, I guess so, if you put it that way."

She pushed her chair back and stood up, taking both of the cups to the sink, then headed to the living room. Johnny got up and followed her.

When she turned around her soft smile had returned, and he felt himself relax again.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you John, and I want you to have this for helping an old woman across the street." She winked at him.

He smiled back until he saw her reaching into her wallet for money.

"Oh, no ma'am, you don't..."

She pushed a small roll of money into his hands and cupped her warm fingers around his. "No, no protesting. It's just a token of my thanks. Besides, I had a good couponing day at the market today."

With that, she put her little wallet up, and he knew there was no use in arguing with her. He'd figure out a way to give it back to her, though.

"I know you're a busy man so I won't hold you up any longer."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Rose."

"You'll find your home here. This town is special John, full of good folks who will take care of you if you take care of them. Remember that."

And secrets, he thought to himself.

"I will."

The walk back to his truck was quick, but as he got closer, he noticed the sheriff's car in the same lot with a man leaning on the driver's window talking to him. Nothing was out of place until the man turned and pointed to Johnny.

Great. Small town life was beginning to feel much more complicated than he ever imagined.

The cruiser pulled away leaving the middle-aged man standing alone in the lot, a dirty apron tied around his waist and a name tag on his polo shirt. Johnny judged the distance between him and the truck, and the man who was now approaching him. A sprint to get away would be obvious, so he continued at the same pace until the man stood between him and his escape route. Resigned to the encounter with the apparently upset man was inevitable, so he stopped when his path was blocked.

"Hey, I'm Johnny," he said with an outstretched hand to make the best of the situation.

For a few seconds, there was a pause. The man showed no interest in returning the handshake or greeting. Johnny lowered his arm and slumped his shoulders with a small sigh.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know; you tell me?"

"Look, man, I don't even know who you are. Why would I have a problem here?"

"Mrs. Rose is important to a lot of us around here, and we don't know who you are," the stranger growled.

 _I_ don't know who you are is what Johnny heard.

He put his hands up some. "Look, I was just standing there, and she asked me to help her with her bags. She asked me a lot of questions. We had some tea and.."

"Who fixed it?"

"What?"

"The tea."

"I did."

A small smile escaped the man's face. "Well, you must be okay then if you passed the tea test."

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle. "Tea test?"

"Mrs. Rose's way of figuring someone out. Did she pay you?"

Johnny still felt a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. "Yes, but I didn't ask for it."

"No, no one ever does. Would you mind giving it to me?"

He frowned a bit.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she insists on paying anyone who helps her. We take that money and put it into a drawer at the market, so when she comes in with her expired coupons we just ring them up or tell her stuff is on sale and use the extra money. It helps to keep her bill down."

Johnny focused, for the first time, on the name tag. "You're Eddy?"

"Well, Ed. She calls me Eddy. Sometimes she thinks I'm her son."

"Your not?"

Ed shook his head. "No, her son died in Vietnam. He was a good kid."

It was easy to put the pieces together. Mrs. Rose was loved and protected. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two dollars she had given him. He then took a couple more dollars from his wallet and added to the total.

"Just let me know if she needs anything and I'll help out when I can."

Ed nodded. "I'm going to take her groceries up in a minute. We just all pitch in to make sure she's doing okay."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Grace brought them in while I was there."

For a moment, Johnny thought the man might be having a stroke as his face reddened and his hands balled up into fists.

"That little piece of ..."

"Hey, now," Johnny interrupted him.

Suddenly, it was angry man in front of him again. "Be careful who you associate with around here. That little harlot is nothing but trouble."

Johnny shook his head. He may not know the whole story here, but it just rubbed him the wrong way for someone to talk about a woman that way. "Well now, I'm not trying to get in the middle of things around here. I know I'm the new guy in town, but I just don't see any reason to talk about a lady like that."

"That 'lady' you're referring to has caused nothing but pain and heartache in this town. So, you better figure out where your loyalties lie real fast around here."

Speechless, Johnny watched the man storm off, as he pinched his fingers together and rubbed his forehead.

"This day is giving me a headache," he muttered as he climbed into the truck. He was exhausted and ready to head back home at this point. Unfortunately, there were a couple of more pit stops first.

* * *

The bed of the truck was now stocked with fresh hay and the back seat held cook out groceries as Johnny headed to the Sheriff's office. The small brick building was surrounded by green grass with flowers around the base of the flagpole in front. Inside, he was greeted by a young woman, the receptionist who took his name and asked him to wait for a moment. In the tiny lobby were a few chairs and a single end table holding out of date magazines on top. Not interested in sitting, he walked around the perimeter and looked at the pictures that lined the walls.

He smiled at the one where Karl was signed in as Deputy Sheriff, realizing how incredibly young he looked then. Other pictures showed dinners, award ceremonies, and fundraiser events over the years. Several held Sheriff Wilson along with many other faces he didn't know and probably never would. One particular picture caught his eye, though. In it Wilson was shaking the hand of another man in uniform, but not an officers uniform like his own. He was passing over a plaque whose writing was unreadable due to the small print. What caught his attention was the young girl standing next to the unknown man. He was pretty sure it was a young Grace.

"Johnny."

The voice startled him as he spun around to see Wilson waving him back into his office.

"Right on time, I like that," Wilson said as he pulled a box of supplies off his desk and passed them to Johnny. "I won't keep you, but there's a radio in here in case of power failure. It won't reach far, but it should reach us without problems. Your call and frequency are written here," he pointed to the slip of paper inside the box. "So, once you're set up, give us a check in so we can make sure it's working alright."

Johnny nodded. "Sure thing." He looked briefly through the box. "You said something about medical supplies?"

"Sky Community Hospital has those. Just go in the Emergency side and ask for Dr. Ferrin. He'll get you set up with supplies, and I figured it would be a good thing for you to meet him."

"Sounds good, thanks, Sheriff."

"Just call me Wilson," he said as he shook Johnny's hand.

The local hospital was small, much smaller than he was accustomed to at Rampart. From what he had read it had a hundred or so beds, a low volume emergency room, and only provided general care needs. There were no multi specialty groups available here. For the valley community it provided the basics of their needs. For more complex care they were sent into LA. Pulling into the emergency room parking area he noted the two old model ambulances sitting in a side bay and quickly wondered if the other hospital equipment was this out of date. A couple of nurses stood just outside the automatic doors, smoking and nodded hello's to him with sweet smiles. It was easy to pass them without much delay. Smoking wasn't his thing.

Inside, the green tiled walls spoke of age along with yellowed linoleum squares that felt sticky under his feet. The L-shaped nurses station held another couple of nurses and one man who was dressed in green scrubs. Johnny leaned against the counter.

"Excuse me, ladies; I'm looking for Dr. Ferrin."

The man in scrubs stood up and nodded to him. "You must be Gage."

He was in his forties, slightly balding and walked with a cane. The limp was obvious, as was his discomfort in moving around.

"Sheriff Wilson sent me over for some supplies."

Ferrin pressed his brows down, the creases of disapproval written all across his face.

"So, you're one of those so called paramedics huh?"

Johnny decided to keep things light. He wasn't here to fight with the man he might be helping out in a crisis. "Yes Sir, it's nice to meet you." His outstretched hand was left empty for a moment. Just as he was about to pull it back, Ferrin reached out and shook it.

"Stuff's back here." He turned and headed to an office door behind the station, never looking back to see if Johnny was following him or not.

The room was small, apparently his office, with a metal desk, a chair and filing cabinet in the corner. The decorations were sparse. A spare chair on the far wall held a box that Ferrin pointed too.

"I had no idea what you'd need. Figured you won't be practicing medicine out there on your own, so your needs should be minimal."

"No, I'm not a doctor and never claim to be one. But, if I can help with first aid during a crisis I'm happy to do that."

Ferrin sat down and smacked his cane across the metal desk, sending loud reverberations through the room and out into the nurses' station causing everyone to look quickly in their direction. Johnny could taste the disdain in the room, and he wasn't sure how he had triggered such a negative response from someone he had never seen before. He turned and looked through the box. Inside were bandages, simple splints, cold packs, and band-aids. Of course, it was better than nothing, still though he wanted more.

"Is there a problem Paramedic Gage?"

"Could I get a stethoscope, penlight, and a blood pressure cuff?" He watched Ferrin roll his eyes. "The more information I can provide in an emergency, the quicker we can get appropriate care started."

"The only appropriate care is the care that will be given right here. Wilson told me you can't act except under the direction of a doctor, and I can assure you it won't come from me."

Johnny held his tongue and picked up the box. "Where can I find the other supplies?"

Ferrin nodded towards the desk outside.

At least the nurses were in better moods.

"Well, not sure what I did to tick him off."

One of the nurses stood up and put the missing supplies in his box. "Oh, just ignore him. You're welcome to stop by and visit anytime." She winked at him.

Johnny returned the smile though now his mind couldn't focus on the pretty girls in front of him. Saying his goodbyes and promising to return soon he loaded up the jeep and headed for his last stop before heading back to the house.

Finally, he pulled up to Whispering Pines, alongside the barn and set off to find Sheila for a late afternoon workout. With the off beat morning he had experienced he looked forward to a relaxing ride. After securing the saddle on her, he gently mounted and gave her some time to adjust to his weight. Her trust had remained steadfast through all their practice sessions, but she still had some unsettled anxiety when he tried to ride her. Everything around them was still and quiet as he used soft words of encouragement to coax her around the enclosed arena.

"Easy does it, girl. No foolishness like last time. My backside is still sore." He chuckled remembering how she hovered over him after bucking him off as if trying to apologize.

His eyes continuously scanned the area to make sure they stayed alone. Last time it was a doe that popped up out of the woods behind them, just enough to spook her and end her tolerance of him. So far today, though, she seemed more relaxed. Off in the distance, he could see people on the back porch of the house, a couple of adults and two or three children. Their laughter lingered in the air. It wasn't an unusual site as MaryAnn seemed to frequently have therapy sessions at the house.

Putting a little leg on Sheila she picked up her pace and trotted around the ring, smoothly changing footing and finding her stride. Johnny was impressed with how well she was coming along. There was real potential for her to be a working horse soon. His concern was that she might not ever have the disposition to be a therapy horse. He was thinking more like a ranch horse with a firm hand on her. Time would tell.

When the sweat was lathered into a foam on her neck and his own shirt was sticking to his skin he decided to cool her down and finish up. He gave her a good brush down before releasing her back into the pasture and put all the tack away. Once he was cleaned up he headed to the main house, needing to confirm some plans for the upcoming weekend. As he rounded the edge of the house, he could see someone climbing into a truck and pulling away. He shook his head. Couldn't be. Knocking on the door brought an immediate response from MaryAnn.

"Afternoon, Johnny," she greeted him with a big smile. "Come on in and cool off a bit."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Sheila did great today." He glanced back out into the drive. "Uh, was that Grace Porter?"

She smiled. "Yes, she's my assistant here at the house. She comes four days a week and works the clinic with me. I've found my kids are more comfortable coming here than to an office. So in the back, we built a small clinic to see patients."

Johnny was again impressed with this family. "I had no idea."

"Here, have a seat and I'll get some tea." She disappeared into the kitchen and he moved into the living room to sit down.

When she returned he took the glass of iced tea she passed to him. "I'm sure you've heard some pretty unkind things about her so far."

He shook his head, remembering all the harsh words from so many people. "Why does everyone hate her so much?"

"It's not everyone, but some people have long memories and just can't leave the past in the past."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, it's kind of a long drawn out story."

Johnny leaned back in the chair and sipped his tea. "I've only heard a lot of bad. It'd be kinda nice to hear something good for a change."

She crossed her legs and cupped her hands together in her lap. "Well, I didn't say it was good."

He smiled at her. "Come on MaryAnn."

"How much time do you have?"

"All the time you need."


	8. Chapter 8

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

Our thoughts are unseen hands shaping the people we meet. Whatever we truly think them to be, that's what they'll become for us. ~Richard Cowper

 _A/N: I'm back and the story is done! With this new chapter, the journey begins again. And, for those who kept sending me words of poking, prodding, and whining? Thanks! Let me know your thoughts along the way :)_

 _CHAPTER 8_

Johnny relaxed on the overstuffed couch and sipped on his tea as he waited to hear about the mystery woman that had walked, well rode into his life, Grace Porter. He couldn't help it. Yes, he was attracted to her, maybe even a little captivated by her. Roy kept saying it was because she was standoffish to him and that was why he felt drawn to her, the chase that is. He nodded to himself, possibly, though it annoyed him when Roy seemed to know him so well. Glancing up, he watched as MaryAnn found her seat and seemed to hesitate about where or how to start.

"I'm not exactly sure how much you want to know? There's a lot of pain in this tale."

He wasn't going to let her off that easy. By now he was too anxious to know everything. "I guess, maybe start at the beginning?" He gently prodded her. "Please?"

"Well, Charlie and Lily were Grace's parents. Charlie had lived here since he was a child, Lily was from the big city, Houston if I remember correctly. But, they were happy here, content." She smiled. "They were so full of joy when Grace was born; it had taken them years of trying to have her. Then, when Grace was about three, Lily got cancer, and they left for LA, to be closer to the doctors until she passed away about eight months later. It was devastating to Charlie. No one talked much about it, not even Grace, so I don't have details to share about that part of her life." She lowered her head and shook it gently. "Some of us weren't sure he was going to be able to raise Grace on his own." She looked up to correct herself. "I don't mean that he _couldn't_ be a good father, it was just that he was just hit so hard by losing his Lily. They loved each other so very much."

"I saw a picture of Grace in the Sheriff's office when she was younger, was that her father?"

The memory brought warmth to her eyes. "Yes, that was taken when Charlie got a special commendation for service. He was a forest ranger nearby. Grace was about eight then. She was a good child, a good student, sang in the church choir, nothing extraordinary, but everyone knew she had a good heart. Charlie was doing a good job at raising her; no one could say different."

Johnny shook his head. "So, what happened to her?"

She let out a soft sigh.

Johnny could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"It was terrible. It was tragic that it happened at all, and what followed only got worse."

"What happened?" He was sitting on the edge of his seat already.

"It became so complicated, so very fast. See, Grace and Sarah were best friends from the time they were in Kindergarten."

"Sarah?" The name sounded familiar.

"Yes, Sarah was the only daughter of Ruth and Earl Webber."

Yes, and he already knew how heartbroken the family was over losing her those years ago.

She continued. "They did everything together, thick as thieves those two girls and always in the middle of everything together, whether it was good or bad." She chuckled. "Charlie would take them on trips into the mountains with him, hiking, rafting, rappelling, just to keep them busy. You name it, and those girls would do it. Grace was a dare devil. I think that was from being raised without a mother and then Sarah's brothers didn't help at all. I don't think much of anything ever scared that child and she was known to talk Sarah into her crazy plans. Sarah was more conservative and usually the one trying to talk some sense into that child, but Grace always managed to pull Sarah into more and more crazy stunts as they grew up."

She put her tea down and leaned towards him. "You have to understand, that girl was Earl's pride and joy, the only girl in a house full of rowdy boys. He worshipped her from her first breath, and even though she was right beside Grace all the way, she could do no wrong in his eyes."

They just sounded like normal kids to him. "But, Sarah died."

"They were sixteen, even had birthdays within just two days of each other. Grace talked Sarah into a camping trip over the weekend and somehow managed to get Earl's permission. I think he was trying so hard to be a good influence on Grace, knowing she had lost her mother already and her father was always so busy with work. I mean, Grace spent more time at the Weber's than she did at her own house. Oh, the girls didn't go far, just to the local campground down by the river park. You know, the one just off Route 8?"

Johnny nodded, knowing he passed the little campground almost daily now.

"They had a tent set up, and Ruth even brought them dinner that night to cook on the campfire with a birthday cake for them both. Everything was fine. That morning the boys, Karl and Thomas went down to help them pack up to come home early because it had started raining and a big storm was moving in. It was dangerous for them to be down by the river and Earl wanted them back home just to be safe. Somehow, though, Grace and Sarah talked the boys into a quick rafting trip before leaving, and you know boys being boys, well, they weren't going to back down to some girls. So, off they went."

She waved her hand towards the front door. "Now, during heavy storms, the town gets the flood waters from up river. It's not very often that it overflows the banks, but it gets rough with white water rapids, never mind all the debris that gets pushed along the way. This time the flood waters rushed down the mountain, faster than anyone could have predicted and the raft was turned over. Sarah got trapped underneath by some rocks and branches and Grace was the closest to her."

She reached up and wiped a tear away. "It was a miracle any of them made it back home. But, when Earl learned that Sarah had was lost in the water he turned on Grace and blamed her. Even though the boys knew that Grace had tried to save her, they blamed her for pushing the trip in the first place. She was shunned from the Webber farm forever."

Johnny had battled those types of raging waters before. He knew how quickly a life could be lost.

"He became consumed with anger and resentment," she said shaking her head. "Pushing her out of their lives, destroying her to everyone he came across." She was wringing her hands together as she talked. "Her father tried to protect her, but even he couldn't be with her every minute of every day. His work had him out of town a lot, and I don't think he understood what it was doing to her, how it was eating her alive. So, much guilt. Grace finally dropped out of school and became exactly what Earl created her to be. She was in trouble all the time, petty theft, smoking, running with a bad crowd on the outskirts of town. It broke her father's heart. Even he wasn't able to reach her after a while. She had become another person."

"That's terrible." Johnny cringed inside knowing how hateful people could be about someone based on wrong assumptions. "How could he get away with doing that to her?" He asked, but really, he already knew the answer. Hate could grow rapidly and spread like wildfire.

"He was a grieving father, and the town sympathized with him. Even when he refused to talk about her anymore it was too late; the damage had been done. Wilson didn't help matters at all. He had a personal vendetta with her, and I swear he just kept poking the bear to provoke her. He still does to this day."

"Why would he have a beef with her?"

She looked surprised. "Wilson is Earl's brother. You didn't know that?"

Suddenly, things made a lot more sense. "No."

"And Wilson was good friends with Charlie, Grace's father. And when he died, that sealed her fate with Wilson. She will never do anything right in his eyes, ever."

"What happened to her father?"

"When she was turning eighteen Charlie took her on a special camping trip where he had to check out a local trail to clear some fallen trees and debris. He talked about all the special things he planned for her birthday. He was trying so hard to help her get over the loss of Sarah."

She grew quiet, and Johnny waited for her to gather her thoughts. "It was a terrible accident and no one's fault, but all the blame was then put on poor young Grace's shoulders."

"Accident?"

"Yes. Charlie fell while the two were repelling. So tragic, such a loss to us all."

Johnny could tell she was still mourning his loss after all these years. "How could they blame her? She was just a kid."

"To this day I've never understood it. It wasn't like people yelled it in her face. The accusations and blame were very subtle, but she felt it. Can you imagine? First Sarah, then her father? They didn't find her till three days later, still clinging to that ledge and his rope." She shook her head. "She wouldn't even speak for days after it happened and before we knew it, she was gone. I can't say as I blame her for not wanting to be here. Nobody cared about what the story was; they had already decided it was her fault."

Johnny felt a heavy weight in his heart for her. "She was just a kid."

MaryAnn nodded. "A kid who learned quickly that life isn't very fair sometimes. And that people can be very cruel."

He wanted to say he had learned the same lesson in life, at losing his parents and grandparents too young. Of being passed from home to home and never knowing where he belonged. The only difference for him? He had positive role models along the way. He had never endured anything compared to what she had experienced.

"It devastated her. She completely shut down and disappeared for almost a year. I mean, she was around. I knew it, and Ruth did, but no one else. That was how she wanted it for a long time. We just tried to make sure she was safe and didn't harm herself. And we didn't always succeed at that. Grace started rebelling against everything, fights at school, not attending school, taking bigger risks, and even getting arrested for shoplifting. She'd disappear for days only to show up with new bruises from fights that no one ever knew the whole story of what happened. She spoke to no one and seemed to care about no one, including herself. She was on a path to self-destruction. Some even thought she was trying to kill herself."

"Was she?"

She nodded slowly. "I think so, if only indirectly by constantly punishing herself. No one here had a kind word for her, no sympathy. They just saw her as a town delinquent that was out of control, someone who left death and destruction in her wake. "

"And now?"

She released a deep breath. "One day she showed up at my doorstep, so broken and all I could see was the little girl who had been so innocent. She asked me to help her, and I did. Nicholas and I got her cleaned up, we sent her off to school, and helped her re-open her father's cabin to live. It's been a tough road, and she still faces a lot of anger from some of the town's people, but she's working hard to get things right in her life."

"She didn't do anything wrong in the first place." Johnny felt brewing anger at all those who had treated her so intolerably.

"I agree, and she was just a child then. Still, she made a lot of bad choices, and it's taking a lot to make amends. I'm not sure anything will change in town for her. People don't have long memories for the good in someone, but quick memories of the bad. And she's not the same Grace either. She's still broken inside and trying to figure things out."

"So, she went to school to help you."

MaryAnn laughed. "Oh, she went to school to do the opposite of anything anyone advised her to do. Still, this is where she found her passion. She's so good with kids, so gifted in working with them. She plans to be a physical therapist and specialize in children, like me."

He smiled. "That's great. You know, I've tried talking to her, more than once." He shook his head. "She's so..."

"Stubborn?"

"Yes."

"Well, now you know why. It's difficult to break through those walls she's put up; they are there to protect her."

"So, she's not with anyone?"

This time MaryAnn really laughed. "John Gage, I love Grace with all my heart, but she is not a woman to chase down. I won't say she's taken, but she's also not available."

Johnny pondered that for a moment. "So, I have a chance?" Something in him wanted the chance to help her make things better, to protect her.

She shook her head as she patted his hand. "Johnny, trust me when I say, not Grace. It's very complicated, and her secrets are not mine to share."

"Haven't you just shared secrets?" He teased her lightly.

She grew more serious. "What I shared was facts, terrible events that are part of general knowledge. I can't share secrets that belong to others."

Johnny let out a sigh.

"Trust me. Be her friend. She needs that more than anything right now."

Damn secrets. A return nod made MaryAnn smile as she stood up.

"Now, after a brief education into small town life, I must return to work."

"I won't keep you. Thanks for the tea and the talk. I really appreciate it."

Her warm smile returned as she took his hand in hers. "Just remember, people's memories are not always accurate, and it's sometimes impossible to convince them otherwise. Don't let what you know affect building relationships here. To be a part of the community, you have to embrace the good, the bad, and sometimes the ugly."

Saying his goodbyes, he left with a heavy heart and a new-found uncertainty about his decision to move into a small-town life.

* * *

"Well, here they come." Johnny patted Thunder as he leaned against the fence, watching Chet's van and Hanks truck amble down the long dry and dusty driveway.

"At least they're on time," Roy said as he tucked his hands into his front jean's pockets.

Johnny couldn't help but be excited, this was a long time in coming, and it felt right to have his work family at his new home.

"Relax. They are going to love this place."

Johnny just nodded. At least Roy understood how important this was to him without him having to be all gushy and talk about it.

Reaching down he brushed the few specks of dust off his boots and then ran his other hand through his hair. _Deep breaths, Johnny Boy._ He kept telling himself.

Roy just chuckled.

"You don't have to enjoy this so much you know," Johnny grumbled.

"No, I'm just going to enjoy saying 'told you so' for the rest of the weekend."

Chet was the first one to hop out of the vehicle. "Not bad Johnny," he said as he stood there and took everything in.

Marco was behind him and muttering in Spanish. "Aye yai yai, amigo. This is all yours?"

Mike and Hank climbed out of the truck and met them near the corral. Both just as impressed.

"Really nice, Johnny," Mike said, though he wasn't really surprised. This was exactly where he pictured Johnny settling down one day. "Who's this?" He nodded to Thunder.

"Welcome," he said with a beaming proud grin. "This here is Thunder, and over there is Izzy and Maggie. And on the railing over there is Stormy and Tonka. They aren't mine, just borrowing them for the weekend."

"Are we riding them?" Chet said with a hint of childlike excitement.

Johnny nodded. "First is breakfast, it's all ready, then we head out."

"You didn't answer Kelly's question," Hank said cautiously.

"Yeah, Cap, we're going fishing and riding horses," Johnny chuckled.

As everyone moved in the house, Hank grumbled under his breath. "Horses? Horses, he expects me to ride a horse to go get fish," he shuddered. "I thought this was supposed to be an enjoyable day off."

"Don't worry Cap, we won't let you fall off or get eaten by a fish," Mike said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"If I get anywhere NEAR a fish I'm transferring everyone to another station!"

Everyone laughed as they headed inside. After a quick orientation tour of the house, they ended in the kitchen where a hot breakfast of eggs and bacon was waiting for them. Johnny poured the coffee as everyone filled their plates and the conversation was lighthearted and lively.

"So, what's the plan today?" Marco asked as he reached for more bacon.

"I'm going to take you fella's up to the fishing spot that I took Roy on his first visit out here."

"Hey, about that," Chet protested. "How long have you known about this little secret?"

Roy smiled. "Only a couple of months."

"I can't believe you knew about this," Hank pointed towards Roy with his fork.

"I wanted to finish up the house before having everyone out. Roy and Joanne really helped out a lot."

"And here we thought Sheila was the big secret."

Johnny grinned. If only they knew. "Nope, but finish up, we have a long day ahead of us."

"After all this, I need a nap," Hank said as he rubbed his full belly.

"Oh, now, Cap. You're not getting out of it that easy. Come on," Chet said as he stood up and took Hank's plate to the sink.

"Fine. It's a really weird way to have a housewarming, but fine."

Roy watched Johnny just grin as the men got up from the table and wandered around the house checking it out. The sense of pride was just written all over his friend.

"Come on, let's get them outside or we won't have time to fish," Roy chuckled.

Once everyone was gathered outside Johnny went to assigning horses.

"Go easy on um," he muttered to Johnny.

"The saddle bags are packed already, and everyone has a water skin. I've introduced you to your ride for the day so mount up, and we'll head out."

"I want this one," Chet said, pointing to Thunder.

Johnny just laughed. "I don't think so Chet, he's kinda a one owner horse. Right, Roy?"

"I wouldn't even stand that close," Roy said so seriously that Chet took two steps back.

"Chet, I'm putting you on Izzy, she's a great horse and very patient."

"Patient? Why she gotta be patient? I'm not in a hurry." Chet took the reins from him and started to put his foot in the stirrup.

"Other side Chet."

"Huh?"

"You mount from the other side." Johnny was trying to not laugh. When he was sure that Chet was headed in the right direction, and had Roy helping him, he moved on to Marco.

"Marco, this is Stormy. He's a beautiful bay with some get up and go. Think you can handle him?"

Marco nodded eagerly. "Ci, I've ridden at my cousin's ranch. Hello, Stormy." The bond was instant between Marco and Stormy, and Johnny watched him mount with ease and settle into the saddle.

Two down.

"Mike, this is Little Bear. He's a retired Thorough breed who's a sweetheart. You won't have to worry about him at all."

Mike stroked his mane, noting the tall 16 hand stature of the steed. "I'm not really sure how to do this."

"He's easy. Hold on here, a foot here," Johnny walked him through the steps. "Swing up." He passed the reins to him. "Just walk him around and get a feel for him. He won't go anywhere."

Looking over Roy wasn't so willing to let go of Izzy's lead, and Chet was just sitting there waiting patiently. Marco and Mike fell into position side by side and began to wander further from the arena.

"Don't go too far until we're all together." He looked over at Hank who was kicking his boots in the dust. "Cap, ready?"

Hank let out a sigh and moved over to the last horse on the outside of the gate.

"This is Tonka. He's a 14-year-old paint and one of MaryAnn's best therapy horses. Which means, he's used to crying, kicking and loud kids. He's like a rock, and nothing rattles him. Mount up."

"Mount up," Hank grumbled. "Mount up, like it's that easy." He put his foot in the stirrup. "Acts like this is normal. Nothing normal about this at all." Just as he started to swing his leg over, he realized Roy was standing behind him. "If you put your hands anywhere near me DeSoto, I swear you'll have latrine duty for the rest of the year."

Roy took two large steps back and raised his hands in the air. Mike and Marco were struggling to not laugh.

"Okay Roy, it's us."

Roy took Maggie from the ring as Johnny mounted Thunder. He reached back and checked the saddle bags which held lunch as Roy made sure the fishing poles were secured and not sticking out for the trip through the woods.

"Everyone ready?" Johnny said as he took the lead. "Just get used to the ride at first. Once we reach the tree line, we will need to fall in single line fashion. Chet, you have to stay in front of Roy, because Izzy doesn't like anyone behind her except Mags. Roy will take the rear. It's about an hour ride, so let's go."

Roy pulled up next to Hank, in hopes of helping him relax for the trip as Marco and Mike buddied up. Chet pulled ahead to catch up with Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny. What about Sheila? She couldn't come?"

Johnny realized he was serious. "No, she's not ready. She's just too skittish around new things still."

"That's too bad. I liked her."

"I've been trying to spend more time working with her, but I think she may have kinda reached her comfort zone for now."

"Well, it's nice of MaryAnn to let you borrow these two. She's a real nice lady."

Johnny smiled. "Yea, yea she is. You know, if you want to come help out more with the kids, they always welcome help."

Chet nodded. He liked that idea. "Yeah, I might just do that."

"You seem to have the hang of that Cap," Roy told him.

"I guess it's not so bad. Tonka here doesn't seem to mind me much." He reached out and patted his neck. "I just have never had the chance to ride before."

"Well, me either until I started coming out to help Johnny. The more I rode, the easier it got."

"You seem to be pretty at home in that saddle. Am I going to have to worry about losing another medic soon?"

The question caught him off guard. First, it told him that Hank was expecting Johnny to decide to leave and two he and Joanne had actually been talking about moving out of the city. It was a huge decision though and not one that he would take lightly. The kids were happy in their schools, they would miss their friends, it would be a longer commute for him and Joanne wouldn't be able to work like she is now. Suddenly, he realized Hank was looking at him with a sort of sadness.

"No Cap, Joanne and I have talked about it, but it would just mean too many changes for her and the kids." He was happy to see Hanks' faces relax some. "And, I really don't think Johnny has any plans to leave the station."

Hank didn't seem so sure. "It's beautiful out here. I couldn't blame him if he did."

"I think he's happy with the best of both worlds right now."

"I hope so," Hank answered.

As the pasture land fell behind them and the trail began to narrow, the horses fell into line with Johnny in the lead. Conversations grew quiet as the men focused on the narrow and winding path. The air continued to warm up as the morning progressed and gradually jackets were shed, and water canteens were pulled out for long wet swigs.

Johnny would intermittently call back riding help for the increased elevation and switchbacks that worked them deeper into the thickening forest. The only sounds, aside from horse's breaths, were birds and a soft breeze rustling the trees. It was nothing short of breathtaking to experience.

"Hey, Roy?"

He looked up to see Chet twisted in his saddle towards him. "Yeah?"

"So, how did Johnny find this place?"

Roy hadn't really thought about it. "Well, I know Dixie pointed him in the direction of Bobby's place." He could see the look of confusion on Chet's face. "Bobby is a guy that has a ranch where they break in horses. Johnny did some jobs for him and saved up the money."

Chet frowned some. "He must have done a lot of jobs to be able to get all this going."

"I guess so. He was doing it long before I knew about it."

A look of realization came across Chet's face. "You mean all those times he came in beat up? It wasn't Sheila?"

"No, not Sheila."

"I see." He pondered for another minute then turned around again. "Think I could get some extra cash with this guy Bobby?"

"Chet, I'm telling you right now to stay away from that guy. He doesn't care if you get killed doing the job, as long as the job is done. It's not worth the money."

Great Roy thought. Chet will go over there and get himself killed.

"No, I hear ya. Okay."

"Shouldn't you be watching where we're going?" Hank called back with concern.

"I got this Cap, don't worry."

"Don't worry," Johnny interjected. "The horses know the trail."

"Well good for the horse. Does he know the way back home too?"

"They all do Cap," Chet updated him, even though he was pretty sure the Captain wasn't really asking to get an answer.

Hank glanced back to glare at him.

After another half hour of quiet, Johnny broke through the thick forest into the open meadow. The winding river could now be heard, a little full and rushing from some recent rains.

"Wow, Johnny, this is great," Marco exclaimed as he dismounted.

"We will untack the horses so they can enjoy the afternoon too and just put the gear over by that big tree."

Soon the giant oak was offering shade to the saddles and bridles, in addition to lunch and blankets. Hank quickly settled himself into a comfortable spot, using a saddle as a lean against and pulled out a book to read. There was no part of him that planned on being near those fish.

The others found a spot by the river bank which was now pretty close to being level with the land that supported it.

"How often do you come up here Johnny?" Mike asked as he cast his line out.

"I've not been back up here since I brought Roy. Between work and taking care of my place, I've not had a lot of spare time recently."

Mike nodded. "If I lived this close I'd be up here all the time."

Johnny smiled. He was so glad that everyone seemed to be happy with his decision. "I need to get up here more. Sometimes small-town life can be a little crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Chet asked him. "From what I can see, this place is perfect."

"Well Chet, even paradise isn't perfect all the time. The longer I live here, the more I find out about its secrets."

"Secrets huh? So, spill some," Marco said with a sly smile.

"I thought you were supposed to be quiet when you fished," Hank called out, making them chuckle.

"I don't know." He didn't really want to get into all that he had learned. "Just people who have lived here all their lives and who they like and don't like. I'm just trying to get a feel for all that."

"What about chicks? Does this town have some good girls to pick from?"

"Chet?" Johnny shook his head. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Hey, a man's got to date, doesn't he? So?"

Johnny smiled some. "Well, there is this one girl, but she's not available from what I hear."

"Oh, she's not?" Roy asked him, not knowing of the recent MaryAnn update.

"Guess not, but she's nice so who knows."

"Who knows?" Chet said disbelievingly. "Come on, there has to be someone here worth chasing down since you're so good at that part."

"I tell you what Chet, as soon as you fall off the horse, I'll take you to the ER here and there are lots of pretty nurses there."

Chet's eyebrows went up. "Really? Do you promise?"

Roy laughed. "Don't encourage him. I don't want to carry him off this mountain."

The next few hours were spent soaking in the warm sun and enjoying the crystal clear blue sky that made them forget about big cities and fire houses.

"Chet, it helps if you keep the line in the water long enough for the fish to find it," Hank quipped from behind them.

"Says the man who refuses to even hold a pole in his hands," Chet retorted back.

"Even he can see you've reset the bait about ten times man." Marco just shook his head. "Look, even Roy is having more luck than you, and he's not even awake."

Mike laughed as they looked over to see Roy laid back in the grass, his hat over his head as he gently snored the afternoon away. Still, he had three fish on the grass beside him, three more than Chet.

"Who taught you how to fish anyway?" Johnny said sarcastically.

"I know how to fish," Chet sounded indigent. "I went fishing all the time with my big sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister Chet," Marco said.

"Well, I do, and we fished." He glared over at Johnny. "All. The. Time."

Johnny just laughed. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that Chet."

He let out a huff, and he tossed the reel back into the water again. "She was a good fisherman and could out fish any of you with her hands tied behind her back."

Even Hank was a little surprised at the dark change in tone from Chet. He was clearly upset.

Johnny looked his way. "Hey man, no one's picking on your sister, okay?"

Chet clamped his jaw down. "Okay. Sorry."

As the afternoon progressed the collection of fish gradually increased until Johnny knew it was time to head off the mountain.

"Nice fishing, sleeping beauty," Johnny teased Roy.

"Hey, I caught my share."

"Yes, you did." Johnny slapped his shoulder and passed him the other string of fish to carry. "So, you can be the keeper of the dinner."

"Dinner? I hope you have peanut butter and jelly," Hank quipped jokingly, well kind of.

"Don't worry Cap, we brought you some of Chet's leftover stew from the station," Marco called back.

"Well, at least I won't have to eat fish since I'll be in the hospital with food poisoning."

"I take offense to that. That was good stew," Chet huffed.

Hank looked dead serious. "I guess that's why we had enough left-overs for three shifts?"

Chet tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't do it. The recipe had been new, and it was bad, even by his standards. "That's okay. I've got a whole list of new things to try."

"Great," Marco moaned. "Do we have enough trout to stock the freezer?"

Hank whipped around. "No one's putting fish in the station freezer. I call full authority over that. No. Fish. Ever."

The others just chuckled. It was just too easy to get Cap riled up over fish.

The ride back was light hearted talk that varied from Chet's latest dating escapades to Mike's adoption of a new puppy that had eaten three pairs of work shoes.

"You need to change his name to Tasmanian Devil," Marco grumbled.

"He's not that bad," Mike tried to defend the little pup.

"Not that bad? I was over at your place for half an hour, and he ate the buckle off my jacket, gnawed my shoe laces to the nubs, and put four holes in my fingers! That was after he demolished the newspaper I brought you, ate the leg off your table, ripped the blinds off your back windows, and got in the cabinets and peed in the cooking pan."

Even Roy couldn't stop laughing at something that little causing so much destruction, especially with calm Mike.

"He's getting better," Mike said with more hope in his tone than could really muster inside.

"I hope so before you get evicted," Marco said with some genuine concern.

"Wait, you didn't tell your landlord?" Johnny called back into the conversation.

Mike looked sheepishly. "Well, not exactly. I can have a small dog according to my lease."

"Small dog?!" Marco yelled. "Are you kidding me? That thing is going to be huge. What are you going to do then? How do you plan to hide a hundred-pound German Shepard?"

Mike creased his brow. "I'm working on that part."

"Uh huh."

Once back at the house Roy and Marco took the fish in to prepare them while Mike, Chet, and Johnny took care of the horses. Hank quickly found the couch and settled in for a nap.

Within an hour they were relaxing on the back porch, sipping on beers as Mike manned the grill with fresh trout and a steak for Hank.

"That steak smells good enough to overpower the fish," he teased.

Johnny was glad to see his Captain and friend having a good time too. "Only the best for ya, Cap."

Hank tipped his beer to him. "And it's appreciated, thanks."

Dinner was served outside on the porch as they admired the yellow, orange and purple hues of the setting sun. Johnny would point out various landmarks and share local tells of adventures and mysteries hidden in the hills.

"You've got an incredible place here John, and I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Cap, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you came out today."

"I may grumble, but this is worth everything you've put into it," Hank said.

"You're welcome to stay the night you know, have plenty of room for you to crash."

"I would but Em has a church event in the morning, and I've got dad patrol. But, another time for sure. I'd really like to see more of the area on another visit."

"Anytime Cap, anytime." He waved goodbye as Marco climbed in the truck to catch a ride back to town too. "Sure, you can't stay?" He asked Roy.

"Tomorrow is Jenny's birthday. Can't miss that." Roy smiled but had a little pang of disappointment to not hang out and play some cards with the guys. "Enjoy the evening."

Johnny really had wanted Roy to stay because he had a lot to tell him and he needed some advice. It would just have to wait for another day. Turning back into the house, he plopped down at the dining table.

"Deal um out, Chet."


	9. Chapter 9

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men. ~Herman Melville

 _A/N: Thank you so much for the notes! Hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know what you think_

 _CHAPTER 9_

* * *

Mike stood in front of the second-floor window and took in the quiet Sunday sunrise. It was certainly a contrast to his busy LA apartment that greeted him with sirens, construction equipment and arguing neighbors. There, they were just natural sounds, something he'd not really thought about before, a part of the landscape. This though? He had to admit it was nice. Even if he had been born and raised in LA, there was a small part of him that considered the possibility of living somewhere like here. Maybe. Someday.

He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

The voice surprised him in the silence. He whipped around to see Chet standing at his bedroom door. "Nothing. Johnny up?"

Chet nodded. "Yea, he's been banging around outside my window since five a.m."

Mike joined him, and they headed down the stairs and out the back door to see what was keeping Johnny so busy. They just followed the clanging sounds around to the small shed in the side yard.

"If you're trying to wake up all the cows, you've succeeded," Chet grumped.

Johnny moved forward just enough to be seen. "Well, at least the heifer's up."

Chet feigned injury. "Now Johnny, that's no way to talk about Mike here. Show some compassion."

Mike rolled his eyes as Johnny quickly disappeared back into the overcapacity filled shed.

"Seriously, what are you looking for?"

Johnny tossed a bucket over his head, which landed at their feet. "I swear I have an extra shovel in here somewhere."

With a glance, over to just inside the door and right beside him, Mike picked up a long handle and said, "Like this?"

If he'd been alone, he'd probably have called it some chosen words. Instead, Johnny just laughed and climbed back out of the crowded storeroom, and quickly closed the door.

"Thanks, Mike."

"So, what's on the plans for this beautiful Sunday?" Chet asked, clapping his hands together.

"Well, first we need to muck stalls, then I thought I could take you two over to Whispering Pines with me and return the horses. MaryAnn has a couple of riding classes today we could help her with if you're interested.

Mike looked a little uncertain.

Chet smacked him on the shoulder. "Sure, that'd be great, right Mike?"

Mike just nodded. "Sure." He was clearly less enthusiastic about it.

Now, Mike had really liked the setup that Johnny had. It had just enough land to enjoy, incredible views and a house that was just the right size for his friend. But, when they pulled up to Whispering Pines Ranch, he had to admit he was really impressed. This place was like something out of a magazine.

Nick came out immediately to greet everyone and helped them un-trailer the horses so Johnny could pull it around to the back of the barn for storage.

"Welcome, fellows," he said with an extended hand and strong handshake. "How'd the trip go?"

"Perfect Nick, thanks to these great rides." Johnny passed a set of reins over to Chet. "He can go in the last stall on the right."

Mike took note of how casually, and without complaint, Chet led the horse off into the barn without Johnny helping him.

"Nick, this is my friend Mike, we work at the firehouse together in LA."

"It's really nice to meet Johnny's friends." The man's warm welcome was energetic and genuine. "You're always welcome at Whispering Pines." He then turned back to Johnny. "MaryAnn is all set up and ready for you fellows, just holler if you need anything."

"Sure, will Nick, thanks. You'll find Chet in the barn there," he told Mike. "I'm going to pull the trailer around, and I'll be right back."

By the time Johnny rejoined them, Chet was already busy showing Mike around the barn area, as if he was just another proud owner. While they were occupied, Johnny wandered over to find MaryAnn with a patient who was riding around in the small outside arena.

He waved as she looked up.

Her face lit up at seeing him. "Johnny! Thank you so much for coming out today."

"No problem. I have Chet and another friend from the station, Mike. What can we do to help out?"

Having completed the brief tour, Mike and Chet wandered over at hearing their names. Chet climbed up on the fence, swinging his legs over, while Mike propped and rested his boot on the bottom board.

MaryAnn brought the pony over closer to them. "Welcome back Chet," she grinned. "And you must be Mike."

Mike reached out and shook her hand. "Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to our place." She turned back to Chet. "Chet, do you mind walking Ben around a bit more?"

He hopped down and took the reins from her. "Sure thing."

Mike was just as surprised as Johnny. "Never thought I'd live to see that happen."

Johnny chuckled. "I know, it's kind of odd, isn't it? Chet being all helpful?"

MaryAnn smacked his arm. "You leave that boy alone. There's nothing wrong with someone doing what comes naturally to them."

Chet was just talking away to the little boy and his mother, happy as a lark.

Johnny shook his head. "Natural might be pushing it a little."

She leaned back against the fence and got a more serious expression. "I don't' know, just watch him. This isn't new to him, he's done this before," she said thoughtfully. It was obvious how relaxed he felt. "His comfort level is very high here."

Johnny watched him again and realized that MaryAnn was right. There was no hesitation in Chet at all, not with the child or the mother. Even he had to admit he was a bit nervous helping with the kids, always worried about doing something wrong or hurting one of them. But none of that was evident in the mannerisms of Chet.

"Hmm," Johnny muttered.

Chet completed the circle and stopped in front of them. "Again?"

"No, Ben's therapy is complete for today. Can you help his mom get him ready to go?" This was an unspoken test from MaryAnn, to really see how far his comfort level reached.

"Sure," he said without a pause. "Ready to go, Ben? Huh, fella?"

The petite five-year-old smiled broadly at his new buddy as he led the pony over to the barn door. Gently lifting him out of the special saddle, Chet placed him in the personalized child's wheelchair. He then helped his mother buckle him in safely, adjust his leg braces in place, and then wiped his hands and face off.

"Will you look at that," Mike said with slight awe.

"I'll be." Johnny mirrored him. "When did Chet learned all that?"

MaryAnn patted his arm softly. "Sometimes, we hold our secrets close."

"Chet has a secret?" Johnny said with surprise.

"Son, he may or he may not. Just don't make him regret sharing something important when he's ready."

"Okay," Johnny answered, still not sure what she was meaning. Did Chet have a secret?

Once Ben and his mom had left, the men moved to the barn and began to work with casual conversation as they helped Nick repair the large back sliding doors which were damaged in the last storm.

"You're pretty handy with a saw, Mike. Done construction work before?" Nick asked as he replaced one of the large hinges.

Mike pulled another 2x4 over to the saw bench. "My dad owns a construction company. I grew up on all this stuff."

Johnny slipped his safety goggles off. "I should have called you when I was rebuilding the back shed."

Mike smiled. "Well, I'm a little out of practice. Since I went to the academy, I've not been around the construction business."

There was a little pang of regret resonating from Mike's words. For the first time, Johnny realized he didn't know a lot about Mike's family. He knew they were around on holidays, but other than that he never really talked about them. Then again, Mike didn't really talk much about anything personal.

"If you ever retire from firefighting son, you've got a real natural talent here and would make a good living from it."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

They finished up over the next hour then focused on some small repairs around the barn, cleaning tack and lastly mucking out a few stalls. When everything was completed Johnny led them out the see, Sheila.

She came right up to the fence to see him.

"Hello, there my girl." He stroked her face. "How are you today? Ready for a little fun?"

Climbing over the gate he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a carrot which instantly had her attention.

"That's right, girl. Let's see if we can get a saddle on without drama today."

A few minutes of playing with her, having her follow him and rewarding her with bites of her favorite veggie, he had the saddle pad and saddle on her back. Reaching under he pulled up the girth slowly, rubbing her side and talking to her the entire time and once it was cinched and snug he gave her the last of the carrots for being so good.

Looking up he saw the other two leaning on the fence watching him. "Come 'on girl. Let's show them what we've accomplished this week."

Gently, he slipped his foot into the stirrup and lifted himself into the saddle in one smooth, effortless motion. He was thrilled when she just stood there and looked back at him. "That's my girl."

Adding a little leg, he got her walking around the ring, keeping an eye out for anything that might easily spook her, but was happy when they made it to the front without incident.

Mike didn't see what the big deal was. Johnny rode horses all the time. "This is all she does?"

Johnny shook his head lightheartedly. "Man, if you only knew where she started."

Mike shrugged. "If you say so."

MaryAnn walked up. "Johnny, I swear you're a miracle worker. She's just so, so at ease now."

He nodded. "She's come a long way, and I think she's ready for regular workouts with Dave now. I've gone over the training tips with him, so they've gotten more comfortable with each other. But, we have to push her a little now to see what she's capable of _and_ what she can't handle. So, I've left him a list of exercises for him to do with her over the next couple of weeks. Then we'll go from there."

"You literally saved her life, Johnny. Thank you."

He slid down off and began to untack her. "She's a great horse. I want her to do well."

"Well, I've got some lunch ready up at the house for you boys as a thank you. Just head that way when you're ready."

Johnny looked up at the others. "Go ahead. I'll put this gear away and be right there."

Mike and Chet nodded as they followed MaryAnn across the field. Stomachs were now grumbling with a well-earned appetite.

Once the tack was wiped down and stored Johnny left the barn and started across the yard to join the others. From a distance, he could see that Mike and Chet were already deep in conversation with MaryAnn on the front porch. Smiling, he was glad that his friends were having a good weekend and liking his new neighbors. Just outside the arena, distracting sounds pulled his attention around to the back of the house, where he quickly recognized Karl and Grace standing under a large oak.

Body language clearly lets him know the conversation wasn't a pleasant one, considering Karl's arms were waving all around, and her hands were balled up in those tight fists of anger he had seen before. Walking more slowly his attention stayed focused on the arguing duo. Even though the voices continued to escalate the closer he got, the actual words were lost in the breeze around him.

A glimpse to the porch let him know that the others hadn't heard the fighting yet since they continued with their animated conversation and lunch. Johnny had mixed feelings about getting involved. Was this an issue with the law? With a quick decision, he made the subtle turn away from them with the clear plan to join the others for lunch, and maybe find out more from MaryAnn about what might be going on. Until the last peek at them caused him to stop. That's when he saw Karl reach out and grab her arm, pulling her towards him forcibly. There was no doubt she was trying to pull back, even using her other hand to attempt to pry his fingers off her. Clearly, the look on her face wasn't fear; she was furious. Johnny knew firsthand how her interactions with the police could go and now, armed with a little bit of her history, that the only interactions she had with the local law were negative.

Along with that, he knew two truths. One, the sheriff had a long-time grudge against her and second,

Karl harbored anger about his sister. Johnny's direction instantly shifted, and he headed towards them.

"Hey!" He yelled out hoping that just distracting Karl might de-escalate the situation.

Grace looked up first and when she realized he was coming towards them her look immediately changed to fear. The odd thing was that she hadn't seemed afraid of Karl, but it was absolutely fear when she looked at Johnny. It was at that moment, of meeting her eyes and seeing the sadness and terror, Johnny hesitated, in confusion. Karl shot a surprised look back to Johnny, releasing her arm in the same motion. That was all she needed, and in an instant, she pulled away and began to run in the opposite direction. In one smooth motion, she mounted her horse and rode off.

Johnny was torn between running after her to make sure she was okay and confronting Karl on what the hell was going on. Since Karl was headed straight for him, his desired option wasn't going to happen first.

"Is there a problem?" Johnny said coldly when the deputy was a few feet away.

"No," Karl shook his head in frustration. "Johnny, this is between Grace and me." His breathing was heavy as he got closer, still shaking his head. "I was just trying to talk to her."

"Looked like more than talking was going on, Karl." Johnny was having to actively keep himself calm.

Now, in front of Johnny, Karl sighed and dropped his head down. "She just gets me so worked up sometimes, I swear I just want to…"

All Johnny could think of was the long list of people in this town who wished her harm, including the Sheriff's department. He really didn't want to think Karl was one of them. He really didn't even want Karl to finish that sentence as if some horrible small-town secret would be revealed that would change how he saw them all. Releasing his own calming breath, he took a second to answer.

"I know I'm the new one here and I don't know a lot, but what I saw, that's just not right, man."

Taking his hat off, he wiped his wet brow with his sleeve. "I'm trying to help her."

Johnny jostled his head with a small laugh. "I'm having trouble seeing how that constitutes as help."

"It's not what it seemed like, Johnny. There's just a lot going on and if she keeps going like she is…"

Another long pause that Johnny wasn't sure he wanted to hear the end of the thought.

"I can't right now, I have to go." Karl's look was one of pleading for understanding and knowing perfectly well that Johnny couldn't get at this point.

Johnny decided to try a different tactic. He really wanted to understand. "MaryAnn told me what happened with her and your sister."

Karl just nodded. "Yeah, she told me she was going to if you asked. You have to understand, Johnny, for my dad, it's like it happened yesterday." He shook his head fervently. "I have to go deal with this."

Without further discussion, he turned and headed to the back driveway where his truck was waiting for him.

Johnny turned to head back to the house, his frustration lingering when he saw Mike running towards him. Suddenly, there was a knot in his gut. "Mike?"

"It's Nick, we need you now."

Running onto the porch, Johnny followed Mike through the house to the kitchen. Nick was sitting at the table with MaryAnn fretting over him. She was in tears.

"What happened?"

"I just got a little winded is all, I'm fine," Nick protested.

Johnny saw differently. The man was pale, slightly out of breath if not a bit labored in his breathing. He was leaning heavily on the table, MaryAnn right at his side and Chet was kneeling beside him.

"He was complaining of chest pain, Johnny," Chet added.

It was clear that Nick wasn't impressed with all the attention. Johnny's concern was deep though. "Nick, do you mind if I check your pulse?"

The older man just shrugged, and Johnny took that as a yes. His pulse was rapid and thready. Not a good sign.

"Are you still having chest pain?" As he waited for a response, he was silently counting his respirations.

"A little," Nick conceded. "Maybe, if I just lay down and rest for a little bit."

Johnny nodded to the others. "I think that's a good idea. Let's get you to the couch."

Nick stood up, with Mike on one side and Chet on the other, leaning on them heavily.

"Easy does it," Johnny encouraged him, knowing that staying calm was important. Standing behind the others, he turned back to MaryAnn. "Call for an ambulance."

She gasped slightly. "Is it that bad?"

They both had become an important part of his new life here, folks he respected and cared about. Of course, he didn't want to frighten her any more than necessary. "He needs to be checked out at the hospital. We don't want to miss something that might be important."

He wanted to say, he'll be fine, don't worry, it's going to be okay. But the knot in his stomach knew better. Nick was having a heart attack.

When she was off the phone, Johnny joined her in the kitchen. "Did they say how long?'

"About twenty minutes."

He knew it was going to be a long twenty minutes. "Stay with him. I'm going to call Ferrin in the ER and give him a head's up that we're coming."

MaryAnn looked like a deer in the headlights with fear.

Johnny relaxed his shoulders and gave her a smile. "They'll take good care of him. Just sit with him and keep him calm while we wait, okay?"

She nodded and went into the living room to sit beside her husband.

"Anything we can do Johnny?" Mike asked.

"I can't-do a thing out here, no equipment. Just stay with him while I call the hospital."

Johnny called the ER number and asked for Dr. Ferrin only to find it was his day off. The doctor of the day was Dr. Eli Carole, a new name to him.

 _This is Dr. Carole._

"Dr. Carole, my name is Johnny Gage, I'm a fireman and paramedic with the LA County Fire Department. I'm visiting with Nick Scotts, and he started having chest pain. His pulse is 130 and thready, respirations 24 and slightly labored, he is pale, diaphoretic, complaining of weakness and tightness in his chest."

There was a slight pause.

 _Who did you say you were?_

Johnny didn't have time to teach this guy about what a paramedic is. "Doc, I think he's having a heart attack. We've called for an ambulance, but it's a twenty-minute wait. Is there anything I can do for him while we wait?"

 _The waits going to be longer than that. The ambulance just went out for another call._

"There's only one ambulance in town?"

 _Well, one for right now. The other is over at McKay's Auto since last week. You can get him faster if you just bring him._

Johnny wasn't thrilled in the least about that possibility, but the goal was to get him to help as soon as possible. "We're leaving right now."

He motioned for Mike to come back to the kitchen.

"No ambulance for who knows how long. We've got to get him to the hospital before it's too late."

"Truck?"

Johnny nodded. "The back is full of hay, just scatter it out, and we'll put blankets down for him to lay on. I'll ride in the back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the truck keys, tossing them to Mike. "Tell Chet to bring MaryAnn in her truck."

Mike nodded and disappeared. Now, Johnny had to tell her the plan.

Clearly, she was upset. Johnny's sense of urgency had only pressed home how serious it was. Nick was responsive but now lethargic and unable to assist with the move. Chet threw a blanket on the ground, and the three men moved Nick to the floor, then used the blanket as a makeshift stokes to get him to the truck.

The rest happened very quickly. Nick was settled in the back of the truck with Johnny at his side and Mike in the driver's seat backing down the driveway. Chet was driving for MaryAnn, and they were right behind them.

"Johnny will take good care of him, ma'am," Chet tried to soothe her. She was wringing her hands, and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Mike took the turn to the main road carefully, then increased his speed, heading into town. It was mostly a straight shot, driving parallel to the river, and he had a very good sense of direction. The only thing he missed was his siren and engine horn to get people out of his way.

"Come on Nick, hang in there with me man," Johnny coaxed the man who was failing right before his eyes. Having no control over what was happening was driving his own blood pressure through the roof.

He glanced back and could see MaryAnn crying in the truck as they followed. With the honking of the truck horn, he looked back through the windows to see Mike nearing town, and a red light. Luckily, there was no one at the intersection, and Mike didn't even slow down. That action was quickly followed by police sirens and Karl's car now following the trucks.

Johnny knew they were almost there, but when he looked back down to Nick, his heart sank.

Chet's fingers gripped the steering wheel harder as MaryAnn wailed when Johnny began chest compressions on her husband.

When the three vehicles pulled into the parking lot, Johnny was suddenly surrounded by all the help he could possibly want, nurses, Dr. Carole, and orderlies to help him move Nick onto the stretcher.

Karl was right beside him with MaryAnn in his arms trying to console and calm her. Johnny jumped on the stretcher and continued the chest compressions, and a nurse placed a bag over Nicks' face and began giving him manual breaths. Inside the ER, the pace intensified as they whisked Nick into the first trauma bay and moved him to the bed. Johnny compressed and watched the activity around him.

He had to admit, he was impressed. This was a small-town hospital, but personnel was moving in rapidly to help. It would rival any big city emergency room. Respiratory therapy had the vent going as Carole put the tube in Nick's airway to assist with his breathing. The nurses had two IV's started immediately with medications being pushed as fast as the pharmacist could hand them over. X-ray was standing in the corner, ready and waiting.

The first defibrillation did nothing for his heart. The second round of medications and shock brought back a sinus rhythm. Johnny knew how close it had been. When he stepped back from the bed, knowing that for now, Nick was stabilized, he stopped short to see Carole in his pathway.

"Nice job young man. I take it you're the infamous Johnny Gage, fireman and paramedic?" His voice was rough and gravely.

For the first time, Johnny was able to take in the older, graying man. "Yes, sir."

"First time I've ever worked with medic's, at least since the last war. I'm impressed." He slapped Johnny on the shoulder. "Glad to have you in the community, son."

"Thanks, Doc. It's good to meet you. How do you think he will do?"

Carole nodded his head. "If we can keep him stable over the next twenty-four hours, he should do fine. Just going to be a long recovery and I know Nicholas, we're going to have to tie him down to make his rest." He laughed out loud.

"Well, I tell you doc, that was a pretty amazing job that everyone did in there."

"Thank you. I actually just came on board here in the last six months. Took over as Medical Director of Emergency Medicine. It's taken a lot of work and training, but I wanted this community to know that when they come in here, needing help, we could give them excellent care and stabilization. I was a trauma surgeon back in Detroit, learned a long time ago that early intervention leads to better outcomes. But then, I guess that's what you do in LA now isn't it?"

"Pretty much, sir. If we can stabilize them in the field, they have a better chance. But I have to admit, it made it frustrating today, not having any equipment to work with."

"Sheriff told me about your limitations here, certification and all. I have some ideas about that, come by my office later this week if you get a chance, and we can talk about some things."

Johnny nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Now, let's go tell MaryAnn what a fine job you did of saving her husband today."

Johnny smiled for the first time.

* * *

Once they moved Nick to the CCU for close monitoring, Johnny found Mike sitting the in the ER waiting room.

"Sorry about that," he said as Mike stood up and stretched.

"How's he doing?"

"Doc says he should be fine with time. Where's Chet?"

Mike rolled his eyes and pointed to the nurse's station.

"Of course."

Johnny headed back down the hall and past the double doors into the ER. He was there, sitting behind the desk flirting with a couple of pretty nurses. Chet looked up to see Johnny leaning on the other side of the desk.

"Hey Johnny, how's Nick doing?"

"Apparently, not as well as you," Johnny answered dryly.

Chet laughed. "It's not my fault the staff here are so welcoming. Really, is he going to make it?"

"Yeah, he's got some healing up to do, but doc says he should pull through just fine. You ready?"

"You can't be back here!"

They both turned at the nurse's voice by the door. She was trying to block Grace from coming down the hallway. Johnny was taken aback from her expression. It was clear she had been crying.

"It's okay," he said quickly approaching her. "I've got her."

The nurse acknowledged him and went back into a patient's room.

"Where is he?" Grace demanded to know.

"Easy there," he said, while gently directing her to a quiet corner near the doors. "He's okay."

"Okay!? They said he had a heart attack," she caught her breath. "He's alive?" This time her voice dropped to a soft plea.

Johnny lowered his voice too. "He's alive. He did have a heart attack, but he's stable now and doing okay."

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she slowed her breathing down. "When I heard…"

"I know, but he's stable. They just moved him to the CCU."

"Is MaryAnn with him?"

He nodded. "She's in the waiting room."

She started to turn, and he reached out for her arm. The instant response from her was defensive, and he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Grace, Karl is with her."

"Karl's here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with her." He took a step back from her and held his head down. "MaryAnn needs him right now. Please."

Grace hesitated.

"Just give them a little time, until she can go in and see Nick. I just don't think she can handle more right now."

She knew what the more was that he referred to. Her. Drama. Without a word, she simply gave him a single nod and turned to leave out the ER bay doors. He released a deep breath. One more crisis averted.

"What was that all about," Chet asked, walking up behind Johnny.

Johnny really didn't want to get into the chaos of small-town drama right then. "I'm not really sure yet."

Chet smiled. "She's hot. She dating anyone?"

Johnny just glared at him. "Let's get out of here."

"Johnny?"

He turned to see MaryAnn coming off the elevator. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did. Dr. Carole said you are the reason he's still here." She just shook her head as she cried. "Johnny, he would have just laid down on that couch and died. I wouldn't have known what to do."

"He's going to be okay, MaryAnn."

"Yes, thanks to all of you." She sent a smile to Mike and Chet.

"Is there anything we can get you while we're out?"

"No, Karl called the ranch foreman, and he will make sure all the horses are put up for the night and watch the house for us."

"Okay, we're heading out, but if you need anything, call me."

She took his hand. "Thank you, boys, for everything and for all your hard work today and Chet?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't forget about my offer, you just let me know."

A big smile came on his face. "I sure will, thank you."

Quietly, they climbed into his truck and headed back across the river to the other strip of town to do a couple of errands before heading back to Johnny's place.

"Really, is she available?" Chet prodded Johnny.

"What offer?" He quipped back.

"Oh, she just said I could come back and help at the lessons if I wanted to."

Mike sat up. "Man, she offered you a job."

That got Johnny's full attention. "A job?"

Chet scoffed. "Not like a real job, just coming out and helping her with camps and lessons when I want to."

Johnny shot a look to Mike, hoping he would fill in the blanks since apparently, he missed some important conversation.

"Don't look at me," Mike said and looked at Chet.

"Now, about the chick."

"She's not your type," Johnny quipped back. Too much was going on and he needed some time to process things.

"How do you know what my type is?"

"Well, Chet, first of all, she has brains."

"I have brains to you know."

But, Johnny was no longer listening to Chet's babbling. His mind was spinning now on small-town dynamics. Was she going to the Weber ranch? Did she want to start trouble? And why now, when things were going better for her? He knew he had dinner with them tonight and suddenly he couldn't wait for dark to happen.

Johnny spent the next couple of hours showing Chet and Mike around the small town. It took everything he had to keep Chet distracted from asking more about Grace and even Mike was picking up on Johnny's anxiety over recent events.

"I guess it's a lot different to live in a small town like this," Mike said as they walked through the hardware store. Johnny's silence on the matter was deafening. "Guess it takes a while to get used to it."

Johnny's almost rolled his eyes. "You can say that again." He dropped some bolts and hex nuts onto the old country counter and leaned against it. "I think I have a lot to learn."

"You have time. Don't worry about trying to figure everyone out in the first week. Just give it some time," Mike suggested trying to calm the obvious worry in his friend's tone.

"Three-fifty, son," the older gentleman said.

Johnny counted the money out and passed it over to him. "Thanks, Mr. Randolph. Tell Mrs. Katherine I said hello."

"Sure will, son. See you next week."

Mike smiled. Johnny was more at home here than he even himself realized.

* * *

Back at Johnny's place, Mike stood by the fence letting Izzy nuzzle up against him.

"Really nice setup you have here Johnny," he told him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys came out, and I'm hoping to have a lot more cookouts and even some campouts when the weather cools off a bit more."

Mike nodded. "And you know, big city life? It's not all it's cracked up to be. So, you know, don't worry about getting settled here. It'll work out."

Both turned to Chet yelling at the fishing poles as he tried to balance them and the duffle bags at the same time.

Johnny nodded towards him. "Think we should help out?"

"Nah," Mike said without hesitation.

Johnny just chuckled.

Soon, with a final wave goodbye, the last of his weekend guests were heading back to LA. The horses were tucked in for the night and now?

He had a dinner to get ready for.


	10. Chapter 10

**STORM RIDERS**

 _These good fellows don't belong to me, but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

We flatter those we scarcely know, We please the fleeting guest And deal full many a thoughtless blow To those who love us best. ~Ella Wheeler Wilcox

A/N Thank you so much for reading along with me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 10

* * *

Saying he was anxious was like saying Mike was quiet, or Chet was a terrible cook. It was so obvious he almost put the truck in reverse and headed back home. His mind kept going back to the story of Grace and Sarah with all its twists, turns and outright surprises, their history so thick with drama and pain it was enough to make his head spin. Now that he knew how Earl had treated Grace and what he had done to her life, could he just sit down and have a friendly dinner like nothing had changed? The single encounter with this family had been during the cattle drive, and then his short interactions with Mrs. Ruth had left him with a great respect for the family. But now? Now all he could see were dark secrets and unburied hate.

"You've got this Johnny, just eat and excuse yourself," he encouraged himself as he looked in the rearview mirror and finger combed through his unruly hair. Intrigue had won the argument, at least for now so with a deep cleansing breath he climbed out of the truck. The first thing he saw was Karl standing on the front porch waiting for him. Without realizing it, he found himself studying the man as he approached. Clearly, he was on edge too.

Karl reached out to shake his hand. "Glad you decided to still come, thank you."

The worry rang loud in his tone. Of course, since Karl knew that Johnny had heard all about their sorted past now.

"Hey, I never turn down a homecooked meal." Johnny tried to relax his body and his voice. His gut feeling was that Karl was a good guy, despite the lingering concerns, and half-truths.

"I wanted to talk to you before we went in, you know, with the rest of the family." Karl slid his hands into his back pockets.

"Look, man, you don't have to explain anything to me." Yes, Johnny wanted explanations. He wanted to understand how a family could have such a change of heart to take their grief and spend years doing harm with it. Especially, between families that had been so close.

Karl shook his head. "I'm happy to answer any questions you have after tonight. I just ask that you not talk about or even mention anything about Grace or Sarah please." His eyes pleaded with Johnny.

There was no way he could even begin to understand all the dynamics going on in this town, so he just nodded his head. "Of course."

Karl seemed to relax a little bit after that. "Thanks, Johnny."

They stepped off the wide open front porch and into the aged farmhouse. The first area to greet visitors was the living room. It was open and roomy with large front windows that let the morning sun come in. There were two large couches, each covered in a light blue cotton print with small yellow flowers, along with a couple of lounge chairs in contrasting sunshine yellow with small pillows to match the couch pattern. Heavy oak furniture lined the walls, a curio cabinet full of figurines, and a bookcase so full of books they were now stacked on the floor beside it. In the center was a large oak coffee table, nicely handmade with detailed carvings along the sides of a wild coursing river through a field of flowers and trees. The room spoke of special guests and afternoon teas.

He followed Karl into the kitchen, where Ruth donned an apron and was busy cooking along with two other women he had not yet met. Here, the walls were lined with white cabinets, encased by glass doors which revealed rows of canned homemade creations, along with colorful dishes and glassware. Every counter was covered from one end to the other with plates and bowls of all kinds of foods. The smell was enough to make your mouth water.

"Momma?"

She turned around, then beamed at seeing them. "Johnny!"

Quickly, she patted her floured hands on her apron before reaching out to take his hand. "We're so happy that you could join us today."

There was nothing to dislike about this woman. "It's a pleasure to be here ma'am. Thank you for inviting me."

Her face grew serious. "And what you did for Nicholas. Why everyone is talking about it and there just aren't enough words to say thank you."

"I'm just glad I was able to help out," he answered, now feeling self-conscious about all the attention to him, especially when he still felt so inadequate about it all.

"Now, we're still busy in here so scoot out you both until the dinner bell is rung. Karl, make sure he meets everyone." She shooed them both away from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," they chimed in together.

From the kitchen, the hallway headed into two different directions, to the left was a short hall, ending at a closed door, the other direction to more of the house. They passed what appeared to be the family room. This was the place where everyone hung out, a place of comfort and relaxation. The walls were covered with pictures, handmade quilts were draped over the couches and in the center was a large stone fireplace. From here you could get back to the dining room which looped into the kitchen again.

Working their way through the dining room, Karl began pointing out features.

"The stairs go to three bedrooms and a bath up there, that's where us boys stay. Momma and dads room's on the other side of the house, and there's a restroom right here by the kitchen if you need one and right through here," he paused as they entered a huge back porch, "is what we call the living area." He laughed. "Come'on, I'll introduce you."

Johnny was actually surprised at how many people were milling around. He had been so worried about coming down the driveway that he hadn't paid attention to how many other vehicles were parked around the grounds. Maybe, with him not being the only guest, he wouldn't have to worry about keeping the conversation away from Grace.

The first couple they approached stood up, from the porch rockers, to greet them.

"Johnny, this is Dean and Kate Nordstrom. They own that big dairy farm just past the fire station."

He shook their hands. "Very nice to meet you."

Kate reached out and clasped her hands around his. "We heard about the wonderful thing you did for Nick and MaryAnn. You were a sent miracle."

Johnny blushed at the woman's words. "Thank you."

"I don't know what she would do without him. Even if he's hard headed sometimes."

Kate just laughed, making a point that Dean's words were in jest. Johnny just smiled back.

"I hear you have a good cattle horse, son." Dean's voice was deep and gravely.

"Well Sir, I'm working on it. I haven't had him long, but he's turning out to be a great ranch horse."

The older man nodded his head. "Good, good. Best he learns his way around the backcountry around here, never know when you need to be somewhere that a car can't get you."

Johnny grinned, yes, he could picture that here. "Yes, Sir. I'll remember that."

"And you feel free to come by the farm anytime you want. We have fresh eggs and milk for sale every day," Kate added.

Now, that was worth getting up early for in Johnny's mind. "I may just do that ma'am. Sounds delicious," he said rubbing his stomach.

She laughed. "Glad to hear. It's really nice meeting you, Johnny."

Karl then headed him to the edge of the porch and started pointing at the kids playing in the yard, on a large wooden playset. "Those four belong to Dean and Kate, Jacob, Joseph, Jeremy, and Jonathon." He looked back to Johnny and chuckled. "They have three older girls, teenagers, too busy to come today."

Seven. Nice size family for a farm.

"The two redheads belong to Eddy, over there," he pointed beside the slide. "He's the manager of the grocery store, have you met him yet?"

Johnny chuckled. Yes, Mrs. Rose and the tea protector. "Yeah, we met a while back."

"Good, and his wife Cara over there with Abby and Steven, their kids. The latest kiddo is coming in a couple of months or so." Karl kept walking down the porch stairs until they were in the yard.

The backyard was wide open with the large cattle barn off to the side, there was nothing to block the incredible mountain view from here. It was clear that kids had grown up here because the yard still had a swing set, sandbox, see-saw and the ground was littered with everything from dolls to jump ropes. When his mind came back to Karl, he found himself face to face with Sheriff Brian Wilson.

"Johnny, this is Suzanne, Brian's wife and their daughter Lizzy."

The older man was beaming with pride as his family was introduced, Johnny returned the warm smile despite the knot in his stomach. He had to remind himself that here, Brian Wilson was family.

Karl leaned in and tickled the tummy of the little girl Lizzy was holding. "And this here is SJ, and she just turned one, didn't you, didn't you?"

SJ giggled at the familiar face and smile of her Uncle.

Suzanne immediately wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for what you did, we all thank you."

Johnny was startled by the warmth of the hug. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Just glad I could help," Johnny stumbled out.

"Lizzy's husband is Dillan, one of the firefighters over at the station. Have you had a chance to meet him yet?"

Johnny shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, I've not gotten over there to meet all the crew yet."

"They're all good guys, you'll like them," Lizzy told him as she passed SJ over to her grandmother. "Be right back," she excused herself.

"Dr. Ferrin," Johnny said as the man approached the gathering.

"Michael," he answered Johnny. "Please, call me Michael. Heard good things about you today from Carole."

Johnny nodded and was happy to hear him in a much better humor. Maybe, his first meeting had just been a stressful day.

"I was very impressed with the teamwork in the ER. They made all the difference in Nick pulling through."

"That's not the way we heard it."

Johnny looked over to the left and saw Ed and Cara walking up to him, where they quickly grabbed his hand and shook it.

"We're all grateful for you being there," Cara told him.

The medic in Johnny couldn't help but take in her well-advanced pregnancy. She looked happy and glowing. "Just glad I could help."

While Johnny talked to Ed and Cara, Karl and Brian excused themselves for a moment to help his father move some tables. Meanwhile, people kept coming up to him and thanking him, welcoming him to the community, husbands, brothers, aunts, and more. They said their names and where they worked or lived, and he knew there was no way he would remember them all. It was an assault on his senses, their appreciation and thankfulness were staggering. He knew it was something that some people never got the chance to encounter.

"Glad you made it."

This voice he recognized instantly. "Dr. Carole." Turning, he gave the man a hearty handshake.

"Eli."

Johnny nodded. "Eli."

"Amazing isn't it," the older doctor said as they watched the people milling around.

Yea, it was for him though he wasn't sure if they meant it in the same way. "What?"

"I've lived in small towns before, and you're either in or forever a visitor, stranger. This place? There's something kinda magical here. Not sure how to describe it."

Johnny nodded. He knew exactly what the man was trying to say. "I've been in LA for so long I forgot that places like this existed."

"They can give back so much to your life." The man chuckled. "Then sometimes it's amazing how fast they can turn on ya."

Johnny's head snapped around to him. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to bring my family here, but small towns have a lot of secrets."

Damn, those secrets again. "I'm finding that out."

Eli sipped his beer. "I brought my daughter back here to her roots you might say. The first impression wasn't exactly what I expected, but I want to make it work for her."

His curiosity was up now. "What happened?"

They both saw Karl approaching again.

"Perhaps a story for another time, son. Enjoy the evening."

Before Johnny could inquire more, Eli wandered off in another direction. Now, Johnny felt frustrated again, but he brought up a smile as Karl walked up.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Doing great."

"Good! So, I guess that's pretty much everyone, everyone except for the Elrods over there by the garden. That's Mason and Sophia. They own the Gas N Go in town."

"Beer?"

Johnny turned to find Dean from the dairy farm passing him a cold one. "Thank you."

The group stood and chatted as the kids ran around the yard and played. Johnny easily fell into a comfortable conversation, and without realizing it, his anxiety had left him at ease with those around him. As they talked the sunset lit up the sky around them with bold colors of orange, yellow, mauve, and purples dappled along the horizon. Beyond the pastures, he could see the shimmering lake revealing itself just behind the tree line, mirroring the sky above. It was like something from a painting.

Soon, a loud bell was rung from the porch calling everyone to the dinner table. The little ones raced past almost knocking everyone over as Johnny spun a couple of circles in a playful dodge with them, sending fits of laughter into the evening air. Tables had been set up in their absence, lined with red-checkered cloths, centerpieces of candles and fresh flowers with pitchers of iced tea waiting. The only face he hadn't seen yet was the one that sat across from him.

He beamed. "Mrs. Rose, it's good to see you again."

"And you too young man. Have you enjoyed your evening so far?"

"Absolutely." He looked around at the friendly faces around the table. "It's been great to get to know everyone a little better."

She nodded at him. "It's a good place to call home, isn't it?"

With a softly serious expression, he nodded. "Yes, ma'am, it sure is."

A knife clanging on a glass drew their attention to the head of the table where Earl and Ruth now stood.

"Once again, we welcome our friends, neighbors, and family to dine with us this evening. This has been a proud tradition at the Weber Ranch for going on ten years now. There are a lot of reasons to celebrate the changing of the seasons, our Fall Equinox, but today we have a special reason. We give thanks to each other, as neighbors and family, to those who are there for us when times are hard. So, today, I'd like to give special thanks to our new neighbor, Johnny Gage. For his heroism in saving one of our own. Johnny, we welcome you to our community."

He tipped his head, feeling speechless. "Thank you."

"Now, enough of this talk. Let's eat," Earl finished up with a round of laughter from the tables.

The Weber boys, Patrick and Thomas, helped serve the meal then quietly took their seats near their parents. Johnny had noticed the tight bond between the family while spending the day with them and it was clear the boys had a lot of respect for their parents.

"Johnny, what brought you from the city to way out here?" Suzanne Wilson asked.

"I grew up on a farm and was just ready to get back to some of that. And, I like how close I am to the city too."

"I understand that," she smiled. "I grew up in Seattle and had never set foot on a farm until I met Brian. It didn't take much to convert me to small-town life. And I'm looking forward to raising little Sarah Jane here next."

"Johnny will raise all his children here."

As everyone turned to look at Mrs. Rose, Johnny went two shades paler. "What?" He stuttered out.

"Don't fret, boy. The tea leaves said so. Therefore it will be."

Johnny wasn't sure how to answer that. Kids? _ALL_ his kids?

Karl smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't panic yet, we'll give you some time to find a wife first." He laughed out loud then leaned in close and made a straight face. "Seriously though, her tea leaves are always right."

The look on Johnny's face had everyone around him laughing now as Mrs. Rose just sipped her tea and looked unconcerned.

When dinner was over, cleaning the tables became a joint event as the dishes were moved to the kitchen, while the men broke down the tables and put the chairs away. Johnny just followed Karl's lead, and he had to admit he was in awe of how the close the community seemed. When he put the last chair in the hall closet he walked down the hallway slower, looking at all the pictures on the wall.

Rows and rows of family shots, some formal but most of them were casual and candid at their best. It was easy to see Sarah and her blonde hair contrasting to the rough and tumble dark headed brothers beside her. As he moved from one to the next, he thought it odd how some of them were cut in the frames. Not your typical rectangle shot but angled at the side or near the bottom. Then it dawned on him, and his heart sank.

They had cut Grace out of them all.

So many pictures of the girls together, so much life lived, games played, dinners shared, sleepovers, and celebrations. And they had eliminated her from them all. From their lives.

"We were always getting into something," Karl beamed, as he walked up beside him. "Momma said she never knew four kids could get into so much trouble." His voice trailed off, then he cleared his throat.

"She's not here."

Karl's eyes changed. Was it sadness? "I know, and I didn't have any say about it. It was dad's decision and we were just kids so we abided by it."

Johnny was trying really hard to understand this family. It was getting more confusing by the minute. "So, where do you stand in all this?"

"John Gage."

He looked down the hall to see Earl standing there. "Yes, Sir?" He moved closer to him.

"Me and the boys will be moving our meadow herd to the winter camp next month. I could use another good man and horse."

He couldn't help but feel flattered. "Yes, sir, I'd be glad to help out. Just let me know the dates so I can make sure I'm off then."

"Karl."

"I'll make sure he has the dates, sir."

With a grunt and a nod, the older man turned and left them standing alone in the hall.

"Wow."

Johnny had to admit that he was looking forward to helping with another cattle drive. "That was nice to invite me."

Karl shook his head. "Nice? Try never happened before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. These cattle drives are family only."

Johnny wasn't exactly sure if Karl was keen on the idea of him coming along with them.

"Oh, well, I can always say I have to work. I don't want to intrude or anything."

Karl laughed. "Wouldn't hear of it. I'm looking forward to someone to talk to other than my brothers."

Johnny relaxed and decided he would make it happen with his work schedule. His curiosity about this family was just continuing to grow.

The air was cool, and the crickets chirped in the background as Johnny stood on the front porch watching the last truck head down the driveway. He was the last to leave, having stayed after dinner to help Karl out at the barn with evening chores. There had been a hope for some quiet time so he could ask more about Earl and Grace, but the constant interruptions by brothers and farm hands had never allowed the opportunity. Now, he was just ready to head home and to a hot shower. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Mrs. Weber?"

"Ruth, please. I just wanted to say thank you for coming and for, well, being so kind to us."

Johnny was confused. "This evening was really amazing. It gave me a chance to meet more folks."

She smiled softly but shook her head slightly. "No, I mean, I know it must have been difficult to be around us after talking to MaryAnn."

He tried to not tense up, but she moved her hand off his arm in response to his reaction. "It wasn't difficult. I was a little nervous, but everyone was very nice and the evening was perfect."

"We're not bad people. I just wanted you to know that about us."

"I never thought that I promise. I still don't understand everything, and it's not really my place to say anything."

"Momma," Karl came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "Johnny's a good guy. Everything's going to be okay."

She patted his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, honey. Goodnight Johnny, I hope we see you again soon."

"Good night, Mrs. Ruth."

Karl walked Johnny out to his truck. "My mom worries a lot. She was worried you wouldn't want to be around us after talking with MaryAnn. And she really likes you," he chuckled. "When Grace came back to town, so messed up and asking MaryAnn for help, no one knew but us, and my mom."

Johnny quietly wondered when Karl did come back into the picture of Grace's life. "Was she upset that Grace came back?"

He shook his head. "Dad and my brothers, they were furious and kept Grace shutout. But, my mom, she always loved Grace." He lowered his head and pushed the tip of his boot into the dirt. "She was another daughter to her, and it hurt her a lot, all that happened after we put Sarah in the ground."

"I can't imagine what she went through."

"I know MaryAnn told you some, but one thing she didn't tell you was that when Grace decided to go back to school and get her life together, my momma paid for her college. She took the money she had put away for Sarah and gave it to Grace. Even dad never knew the money was saved away, so he never found out." His eyes almost pleaded with Johnny. "We're not bad folks and my dad, well, he's a good man that's made some mistakes."

Johnny still held some reservation on that. He knew that Earl's actions had driven Grace off the edge of the proverbial cliff. "It's not my place to judge your father."

"And I'm not saying you are. I'm just asking that you give us a chance to show you who we really are."

There was a lot to think about, but for tonight it was time to go home and make sure his own place was doing okay before work in the morning. With final goodbyes, he headed back home.

* * *

"How's Nicholas doing?" Roy asked as they checked the squad boxes for stock.

"I called this morning before leaving, and MaryAnn said he had a quiet night."

"Good." Roy watched his friend and work partner this morning with extra scrutiny. His preoccupation had him distracted. "Anything else going on?"

Johnny looked up and wrinkled his forehead. "Like what?"

Roy shrugged. "Just asking, your distracted today."

"I'm not distracted, who said I was distracted?" He stood up and put the last box back in the truck.

"You counted the OB box three times and just put up the drug box that we've not checked yet. What's going on?"

Pulling out the med box again, he let out a sigh. "Can I ask you a question?"

Roy leaned against the squad, knowing he had asked, so it was time to hear him out. "Go ahead."

"I don't know Roy, there's just more to living in a small town than I realized."

"I thought things were going pretty well." Roy could tell that something was eating at him. "What's changed?"

Johnny sat down on the bumper of the squad, stretching his long legs out and crossing them. "It's Grace."

Of course, Roy thought. A girl. Especially an unobtainable girl. "And?" He knew he would regret this, but it was going to be an incredibly long shift if he didn't get his partner less stressed.

"It's so complicated, childhood friends, one died, and apparently the entire town blames Grace. But, it's not the town's fault, it started with Earl, and I get along with Karl, I mean he seems like a decent guy, but then he grabbed her and…" he paused long enough to look up.

Roy's brow was furrowed, trying to follow the rambling story.

"Look," Johnny put his hands out. "I might like her. I mean I don't know, but how am I supposed to know when I can't even get anyone to say a single nice thing about her. Is she really as bad as everyone makes her out to be? I mean, Rose likes her, and you know, I like Rose."

Roy leaned against the corner of the truck. "Rose?"

"The tea lady."

Roy just nodded. Sure, the tea lady.

He kept going. "And then I find out that Ruth gave her money, meant for Sarah, so obviously she's not buying into the evil Grace story."

"Ruth?"

"Earls wife."

"Okay. And Sarah?"

Johnny looked up, his brow furrowed with annoyance. "The friend that died, Roy. Do you ever listen to anything I tell you?"

Roy wanted to chuckle but held it in for now. "Keep going." He was still waiting to hear what the problem was.

"Keep going. I could keep going all day, this stuff is complicated. I can't even keep up when I'm there right in the middle of it." He stood up and walked around Roy to close the side compartment door before turning back. "I just don't know."

Roy was pretty sure he didn't either. "Look, let's go get supplies at Rampart, and we'll figure out small-town politics later."

* * *

"So, when's the next fishing trip, Johnny?" Marco asked as he sliced tomatoes for lunch.

Johnny swung his leg over a chair and sat backward in it. "Anytime Marco, anytime."

"I was telling my neighbor about your new place, and he had a couple of great camping spots in that area that he recommended."

Johnny nodded. "Sounds good. We can check them out, like a new place each time."

Marco smiled. "And since I'm the only one that hasn't met Sheila yet," he laughed since everyone now knew who Sheila was now.

Hank strolled in and stood by the table. "I've not met her yet." He looked between the two men. "What? Just because I'm the Captain doesn't mean I don't want to meet important girlfriends."

Marco looked at Johnny with a furrowed brow.

"Uh Cap," Johnny started.

"No, no, next time is fine. Saving the best for last. I get it." He tucked his hands in his pockets and strolled back to his office.

"You've not told Cap yet?!" Marco whispered across the table.

Johnny threw his hands up in the air. "I thought he knew!"

"Knew what?" Chet asked, stumbling into the conversation. "Who?"

Marco pointed the knife towards Johnny. "Apparently, everyone knows about Sheila except for Cap."

His jaw dropped, then Chet smiled largely. "Johnny, I'm really surprised that you'd deceive Cap like this."

Johnny stood up and pushed the chair under the table. Throwing his arms in the air. "I didn't deceive Cap, we all just assumed he'd heard."

"Especially, with your big mouth," Marco added with a glare to Chet.

Before he could get a retort in the alarm sounded, and everyone froze to hear the call.

 _Squad 51, Man injured 4121 East Coleman Road. Police are on scene. Timeout 1128._

* * *

Roy pulled into the small strip mall lot and parked along the curb. There were already two police cruisers there and an ambulance waiting. As soon as they climbed out of the squad, Vince greeted Johnny by the sidewalk.

"Whatcha got Vince?"

Vince nodded towards the man sitting on the sidewalk in handcuffs. "Attempted robbery, except he didn't count on the guard dog behind the meat counter. He's got a couple good tears to the leg that I wanted you to check out, to see if he needed to go to Rampart or not."

Roy was now helping him pull the trauma boxes from the rig as Vince finished the story. Two other officers were keeping the small, but nosey crowd back and the most likely owner of the store was standing beside him. Johnny was slightly grateful that no dog could be seen at the moment, even though the owner was doing his best to be intimidating on his own.

"Is the dog up to date on his Rabies?" Roy asked the man.

"Of course, he has his shots. He's a good dog," the man huffed. "And did exactly what he was trained to do."

"Crazy dog!" The handcuffed man yelled, then turned to Vince. "You should make him put that dog down, there was no reason for it to attack me!"

Roy pulled up the man's right pant leg to get a better view of the bite marks. There were clear and deep teeth marks and scratches all over his calf. Some bleeding was present, but nothing concerning.

Johnny was working on vital signs as Roy pulled out some saline and gauze to clean the wound up. Every time he touched the man he jumped.

"Sir, if you could just hold still for a minute I'll get this cleaned up for you."

"Cleaned up? I need to be in a hospital. Obviously, that dog is rabid!"

Johnny and Roy both looked up to Vince who shook his head.

The butcher laughed out loud. "I think the only one rabid around here is you. Crazy enough to walk behind my counter and try to empty the cash register." He looked at Roy. "Then, he met Thor." He laughed again.

"Thor?" Johnny asked. "How big is this dog?"

"Big enough to take down this moron," the man continued to laugh.

"That dog is a killer!" He glared at Johnny with giant wide eyes. "A killer I'm telling ya."

Roy put in the call to Rampart who recommended a run into the hospital but no IV, allowing them to send him in the police car with an officer instead of an ambulance.

"Our poor baby!" Everyone looked up to see a grey headed woman run out of the butcher's market carrying a chihuahua.

"That's your killer dog?" Johnny asked the injured man sarcastically.

The robber just lowered his head as they pulled him up and guided him to the patrol car.

Johnny laughed as he stood beside the lady. "Why, you're just a cute little thing."

The little dog snapped and growled at the extended hand, and Johnny rapidly jerked it back, looking at them with surprise. Guarding his hand, he took at least three steps backward. "Feisty little thing, huh?"

Roy had gathered up the boxes and just stared at Johnny. "Are you ready?"

The couple turned back to their store, taking Thor with them.

"I'm ready, I'm ready."

Roy slid the boxes into the side compartment. "Didn't know if you needed more time, dog whisperer."

Johnny scoffed at him. "I get along fine with dogs." He closed the door and turned the latch to lock it. "Dog whisperer," he muttered as he climbed back into the truck.

He glared over at Roy. "I could have a dog if I wanted one."

Roy instantly regretted his wording. Johnny was already in a funk, there was no reason to add to it.

"I never said you couldn't have a dog."

"Well," he huffed, "just don't act like I don't know how to take care of things."

Roy turned in his seat. "Look, I may not get all that you're dealing with at home, but no one doubts your ability to take care of things."

Johnny hesitated with the radio in his hand. "Squad 51 available." He leaned back in the seat. "It's nothing. I mean it's a lot, but nothing I can do anything about." He turned in his seat to face Roy. "I mean it's not like I have any control over how other people act or what they say. That's their problem, right?" He looked over to Roy who just watched him.

"Small town problems."

"Small town problems. If you had any idea, Roy." He turned towards him. "I've never in my life seen so much drama in such a small place. I mean the people are nice, and they're welcoming, but every time I meet someone, there's a new multi-generation story that comes with them. Do I need to know all those details? The details are driving me crazy, I'm telling ya."

Obviously, the question was rhetorical since he barely paused for breath. Roy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need all those details, Roy," he said with exasperation. "I mean if you tell me that stuff I'm gonna feel a need to try and fix it. And I can't fix all that's going on in that place. It's just asking too much of me."

"Maybe, they're not asking you to fix it, and they're just sharing stories?"

His eyes got wide. "The stories Roy, you wouldn't believe the stories."

 _Station 51, Woman down…_

Johnny just lets out a large huff and answered the radio call. Roy knew the conversation was long from over and pulled into the street.

* * *

Five runs later, and lunch missed they made it back to the dayroom with grumbling stomachs and paperwork left to complete.

"Thought you guys had gotten lost," Chet welcomed them back in.

"Lost, we wish," Johnny mumbled, heading straight for the refrigerator. "What was for lunch?"

"There's a plate of chicken towards the back," Mike called out from the couch.

Johnny pulled it out and immediately removed the plastic wrap then shoved a drumstick in his mouth. There was little better than Mikes fried chicken, even if it was cold.

Roy just sat down and watched him. The entire morning, it was clear he was off kilter, and Roy found it very unsettling. Moving out to the bay Roy climbed up on the rig and began checking tanks.

"No lunch?"

He looked down to see Johnny glaring up at him, still chewing on some chicken.

"I'll get something later. How about a Rampart run?"

Johnny shrugged. "Sure."

The ride was quiet, and Roy knew he had to keep him talking about his small-town life. "So, how's Grace doing now?"

It was clear that Johnny was very interested in her and she was apparently a big part of the town drama.

Johnny glared at him with an incredulous look, then released a breath and let his shoulders slump down.

"Grace."

They sat in the parking lot of the ER as Johnny finished his more detailed, but still mildly abbreviated version of Grace's tale. Roy had to admit, he was speechless. He'd never even met the woman, having only heard about her through Johnny's stories. Now, his vision of her had completely changed. Johnny then moved from her to the unsure and complicated relationship with Karl, and family. So many twists in relationships and honestly, he probably only knew a fraction of the truth in that town.

"Johnny, it's not your job to fix everything or anyone."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He felt exasperated.

Roy pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to him. "You're the new kid on the block. Keep your head down, and take care of your place. Get to know people and don't try to fix them."

"You make it sound easy."

Roy shook his head. "Nothing about it is easy, but this is your new home, so you have to make it work."

Johnny opened his door and slid out, prompting Roy to do the same since apparently, the conversation was over. Still, his mind continued to ponder the possibilities.

Inside, the ER was quiet, and they found Dixie at the nurses' station going through some charts.

"Dix," Roy greeted her.

"Johnny, Roy, what's up?" She smiled at seeing her two favorite medics.

"Supply run," Roy glanced around. "Quiet day?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "That was uncalled for!"

Johnny laughed. "You're in hot water now, pally."

Roy smiled when he realized what he had done. Of course, the "q" word was equivalent to a curse word in the hospital. "Sorry, Dix."

Dixie eyed him closely, before smiling. "Don't worry, I know where to find you when things start falling apart around here."

Johnny leaned on the desk. "Aww Dix, we know you can handle anything that walks through the doors here."

Her smile was more sarcastic than flattered as she leaned in closer to him. "Don't think I'll do it?"

Roy chuckled as Johnny took a step back. "I'm not the one that said it."

"Roy?" She said with a side glance.

He just shrugged. "Partners."

Johnny looked exasperated. "I have no idea how I got drug into this, to begin with."

Picking up the supply box Roy gave Dixie a smile. "We better leave before he has us working on our days off."

"Speaking of days off," she asked. "When do I get to see this new place of yours?"

His worried smile changed to one of excitement. "Soon, I promise. I have another long weekend coming up, and Roy and I were talking about having a cookout again, with the station and inviting you and the docs."

She was so proud of all he had accomplished. "I'm looking forward to it."

Roy's HT sounded and sent them running back to the squad with future plans left for another day's discussion.

* * *

Pulling into the marina, Roy proceeded down towards the boat dock, where police cars and Engine 110 was visible. The initial call had been vague, telling them to simply meet the Coast Guard for a water rescue. Once parked, they hopped out of the squad and met Captain Murphy from 110.

"What we got, Cap?" Johnny asked him.

"Boat wreck off the breakaway sounds like three are hurt pretty badly with one still trapped in the water." He motioned behind them. "They're ready for you."

Both men nodded and began pulling out the trauma and resuscitation boxes as the Captain continued to share what little details were available. Quickly, they proceeded down the dock to the waiting boat and loaded their equipment, then themselves. After brief introductions, the boat was underway to the accident.

As they approached the scene, Johnny just looked over to Roy with shocked eyes and the unasked question of 'how in the world'? Roy just shook his head. If there were only three victims in this mess, then they would be lucky.

What they approached was a large houseboat, older looking and deeply listing to the side speaking that it would soon be underwater altogether. The reason for the sinking boat was clear. Deeply impacted into its side was a sleek powerboat.

Roy shook his head. The powerboat must have been at high speed to have caused so much damage.

The smaller vessel was still ablaze, and the fire boats were working steadily to extinguish the gas-fueled flames. Even the surrounding water was still burning hot. Their small boat maneuvered around to the far side of the houseboat and pulled up beside another one from the fire department. Just as they arrived, another victim was being brought up out of the water. Roy quickly jumped over to the other boat and helped lift the coughing woman up and onto the floor.

"We've already sent six in," Captain Wilcox updated them as they worked. "There are three up front that need medical attention, and we are still missing four."

"I'll go down," Johnny suggested to Roy.

Roy nodded. "I'll assess these and be right there." He had no intention of letting his partner go at it alone.

While Johnny was working on getting his scuba gear on, Roy quickly moved from patient to patient, obtaining vital signs and providing first aid for the relatively minor injuries that included cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He knew it could have been a lot worse.

A member of the scuba team resurfaced and pulled off his mask, already shaking his head.

"I can see them trapped towards the center with a really small pocket of air, but I need more manpower to get past the wreckage.

"Cap, they are ready to be transported," Roy told him. "Minor injuries that need to be checked out at Rampart." He was already pulling on the scuba gear as Johnny climbed in the water.

"Okay DeSoto, we have another squad and a couple of ambulances waiting at the dock."

"Grab the underwater cutting rod," the diver called out to him. "It's in the compartment near your foot."

Roy nodded as both men disappeared into the dark water below.

Visibility was only partial once they left the surface and moved underneath the large houseboat. Two other divers joined the medics and passed them each an underwater flashlight which helped only to a minimal degree. Moving through the shattered windows on the side, they ventured inside to the living area adjacent to the galley area. Diver one quickly demonstrated to the others that the galley door was locked and unmovable from the front. There were only two small windows, luckily still intact, that allowed them to see the others inside.

Roy put his face up to the window. The cabin area was almost filled with water now. Miscellaneous items floated around in the water, pots, pans, utensils and destroyed food supplies. In the farthest right-sided corner, he could see four bodies with their heads bobbing in the limited airspace that was left. Grabbing Johnny by the sleeve, he pulled him to the window and pointed inside. Lastly, he held up three fingers. Johnny moved into his place and looked inside. He could see four sets of legs. However, only three were kicking to stay afloat. One person was either dead or unconscious.

Diver two powered up the specialized underwater tool and began cutting into the bulkhead door of the cabin. The others backed away a bit knowing all they could do at this point was wait until they could access the victims. The process was going very slow, and after Johnny took another glance into the cabin, he tapped the cutter then pointed to his invisible watch.

They were running out of time. The diver nodded and resumed cutting.

It was a long couple of minutes later when the door handle fell off. Johnny moved in with the diver to push it open, only to find it was still jammed shut. Being underwater didn't allow them any leverage to push against the door. At the moment they still had no access to the victims.

Roy got Johnny's attention and motioned with his hands about getting the jaws from above. After getting a return nod, Roy resurfaced for the critically needed piece of equipment. When he returned, the other's moved to the side, allowing him clear access to the door. Once the door was pried open the room was immediately flooded, and the small residual air bubble was pushed out. One woman and a man were still conscious, and the divers grabbed them quickly and headed to the top. Johnny reached out for the one closest to him, an unconscious man, as Roy grabbed the last victim, an unresponsive woman.

Once they reached the surface again, they found two new boats waiting for them. Eager hands reached down to help hoist everyone up. The two who were coughing and breathing had been immediately transferred to a Coast Guard vessel and sent to shore for continued medical treatment. That left only Johnny and Roy's patients remaining.

Roy knew his patient had been down the longest, he recognized the legs from his initial view into the porthole. She was in her mid-fifties, pale and cyanotic, pulseless and without respirations. Her skin was ice cold from the prolonged exposure to the deep water. Positioning her neck, he immediately began mouth to mouth ventilation and could feel the resistance of the tight, water-filled lungs. After a few compressions, he looked over to Johnny who was now doing the same to his male victim. Neither man held much hope in the silent exchange. Other's moved in and assisted in the duel resuscitation as they started the routine of IV fluids, airways, and medications. They worked silently, and in this rare occasion, separately in their efforts. When they reached the boat dock, two ambulances waited with each medic tending to their own patient.

"Sounds like it was pretty bad," Dixie said softly at the desk as she watched the two men closely. After working with them for a while, she knew the signs of a bad run. The kind of run that wore heavy on the hearts and souls of the on-scene rescue teams. Her favorite medics shoulders hung low with that burden now, and as usual, it worried her.

"Four dead, and what?" Johnny looked to her, "eleven injured?" He shook his head. It was a very high price to pay for a weekend on the water. He let out a deep breath as his shoulders sank lower.

"I'm sick of being wet."

Roy empathized with him. He was exhausted, too. "Let's get back to the station for some dry clothes, pally."

* * *

"You look like a wet rat," Chet kidded him.

Johnny ignored him as he proceeded from the bay directly to the dorm. Roy just looked at him.

"What?" Chet shrugged.

"Not a good time Chet, this last call, was," he hesitated, "rough."

Chet nodded, slipped his hands into his pockets and headed back into the dayroom. One thing he knew was to not mess with his coworkers after a bad rescue.

"You okay?" Roy leaned on the door frame as Johnny slipped on a new shirt.

"Glad to be dry."

Moving to his own locker, Roy pulled out some dry clothes and proceeded to change too. He considered how long to let his friend brew on the losses they just had. It was a lot to add to an already stressed friend.

"Come on, let's get some dinner."

Hank wandered into the kitchen as the dinner call was put out, poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down. Roy sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry to hear about the losses, Roy. Sounds like a bad accident."

"They were just talking about it on the news. An overcrowded party boat was hit by a power boat?" Mike asked as he put down a platter of grilled chicken and a bowl of rice.

Roy nodded. "Yeah. It slammed right into the middle of the houseboat. It was a mess. We pulled out four, but only two made it."

"That's a really bad scene," Chet added. "Sorry guys."

Johnny appreciated that Chet knew when to lay off them. "I'll just be happy to avoid the water for a while."

"Eat up," Mike announced and both medics were grateful when the conversation changed to the next plans for a cookout at Johnny's.

"Just so long as I don't have to fish again," Hank grumped.

Everyone laughed and for a little while small-town drama and losses were put in the back of their minds. There was time for that later, and Roy hoped that the worst was behind for his friend.


End file.
